Seconde Chance
by Creamelie
Summary: La frontière entre amour et amitié est parfois très mince. Alors qu'elle vient de fêter ses vingt-deux ans, la princesse Emma va l'apprendre à ses dépens avec l'arrivée d'un homme dans sa vie, qui va chambouler son quotidien et celle de son entourage. Et si on commençait à vivre sans se soucier de demain. [AU]
1. Chapitre 1

_**Et voilà je me lance enfin (la boule au ventre quand même !) dans une fiction sur plusieurs chapitres. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Pour ma première longue fiction, je me devais de faire du CS, mais également d'intégrer Graham qui aura une place toute particulière dans cette histoire.**_

_**J'espère quand même avoir quelques retours... Et puis au pire, tant pi, je continuerais de poster pour moi seule !  
**_

_**(Si quelqu'un passe par là et lit ça...)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... **Enfin pour Killian ça reste à discuter** !**_

* * *

Emma était une jeune princesse ayant vécu toute sa vie durant entourée d'une famille aimante, dans le cadre le plus merveilleux qu'il lui était dû d'imaginer. Fille unique, elle était le trésor de ses parents, Blanche Neige et David, son prince charmant. Et pourtant, il n'était pas aisé d'être une princesse aussi reconnue en ces temps difficiles. La plus puissante sorcière du royaume, Cora, était à son apogée. Elle menait une guerre sans mercis dans le seul et unique but de contrôler tout les royaumes. De ce fait, Emma n'était autorisée à sortir du château qu'à des heures bien précises, toujours accompagnée d'un garde, à condition qu'il n'y ai plus aucun membres de la cour royale aux alentours.

Blanche Neige et David avait pour habitude d'aider leur troupes à combattre. Un soir, des échos de cris de terreur se firent entendre entre les murs du château. Alors que ses parents rentraient d'une ronde, ils amenèrent avec eux un corps. Emma observa la scène de loin, terrifiée du haut de ses quatorze ans. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, peut être du même âge que le siens. Ses yeux étaient clos, il semblait mort. Du sang coulait de son maigre flanc. Il avait une flèche plantée dans l'épaule et sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en devenait presque translucide. Il avait une telle allure cadavérique qu'Emma en frissonna. Elle avait peur pour cet inconnu, au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle baissa les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il puisse vivre malgré la gravité de ses blessures. Puis elle releva le regard vers la pénible scène qui se déroulait plus loin devant elle, pour ne voir que la chevelure de jais désordonnée du jeune garçon disparaitre derrière le cadre en marbre d'une porte qui donnait sur l'une des nombreuses chambres du château.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune garçon fût guéri et vite remit sur pied. Les blessures n'étaient pas aussi importantes qu'elles pouvaient le laisser croire. On apprit qu'il s'appelait Killian Jones, enfant de la rue, il n'avait personne et avait été prit dans la bataille alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à un marchand à qui il avait volé de la nourriture. Sa course folle l'avait mené en plein cœur du combat.

Johanna, alors servante et amie de la famille royale réclama à ce qu'il puisse rester, affirmant qu'elle en prendrait soin et l'éduquerait comme son propre enfant. C'était elle qui l'avait soigné, le voir partir, livré à lui-même lui aurait brisé le cœur. Les Charmants acceptèrent la requête. Ainsi, Johanna prit sous son aile le jeune Killian Jones. Il s'habitua très vite à la vie de château, aidant parfois en cuisine, ou dans les jardins, il était apprécié de toute la cour royale.

Un soir, alors qu'Emma revenait de sa sortie quotidienne, elle croisa Killian. Se fût leur première rencontre et ce qu'elle remarqua en premier lieu fût son regard océan, il était d'un bleu profond, presque magique. Il lui sourit et la salua et elle comprit très vite que derrière ce sourire, qui n'atteignait malheureusement pas ses yeux, se cachait un bien triste passé.  
Elle ressenti une immense sympathie pour ce jeune garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, elle lui adressa gentiment la parole:

-"Tu es la garçon qui a été trouvé pendant le combat, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il un sourire timide s'étendant sur son visage alors qu'il se grattait furtivement derrière l'oreille. Il semblait gêné que la princesse lui adresse la parole.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'as pas l'air de trop souffrir, pourtant tu étais vraiment dans un très mauvais état, j'étais présente lorsqu'ils t'ont amené. Renchérie-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Oui je n'ai presque plus aucune douleur, et puis les gens ici sont merveilleux avec moi... Je n'ai jamais été autant aimé... Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots, le cœur emplit de regrets.

-Oh... Emma ne savait pas tellement comment agir face à la détresse évidente du garçon, elle tenta de changer de sujet après un long silence. J'ai entendu dire que tu était souvent en cuisine, tu aides à faire à manger ? Comment c'est ?

-Oui j'adore ça ! C'est... Tu n'as jamais fait la cuisine ? Questionna-t-il, étonné.

-Non, à vrai dire, je ne fait pas grand chose ici. Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'aller en cuisine, ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun pour les princesses... mais j'aimerais bien découvrir ! Confessa-t-elle, sa curiosité ayant été fortement ébranlée.

-Je pourrais te montrer ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix enjouée, un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Emma, chérie, vient là ! On t'a assez souvent répété de ne pas trop trainer dans le château, on ne sait pas ce que prépare Cora, elle pourrait s'en prendre à toi à n'importe quel moment !"

La voix de Blanche s'élevait dans les couloirs du château, plus inquiète que fâchée. La jeune princesse dû écourter la discussion qu'elle avait entamé avec Killian, et retourna déçue dans sa chambre.

Emma et Killian devinrent rapidement de très bon amis, à vrai dire, il était son meilleur ami, son unique ami. Il l'a sortait doucement de sa solitude, Emma s'était même trouvée une passion pour la cuisine, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Dès que l'on s'inquiétait de savoir où était passée la princesse, la réponse qui revenait le plus souvent aux lèvres des gardes était "en cuisine, avec le jeune Killian". Blanche dû se faire à l'idée, elle était ravie de pouvoir entendre dans tout le château les échos du rire de sa fille. Killian fut même autorisé à accompagner Emma lors de ses promenades, évidemment toujours en compagnie d'un garde.

Une après-midi, lors d'une de ces nombreuses promenades, alors que le soleil était à son zénith, Killian et Emma étaient étendus dans l'herbe à contempler les nuages, riant des formes qu'ils prenaient. Un garde de la famille royale vint interrompre leur discussion après avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de son collègue chargé de surveiller la jeune fille.

"-Princesse, vos parents se voient attristés de vous annoncer qu'ils doivent partir pour une mission. De ce fait, vous n'êtes plus autorisée à rester dans les jardins, et devez au plus vite rejoindre vos quartiers. Nous somme chargés de vous escorter.

-Très bien Lancelot, fît la jolie blonde à l'attention du garde, une grande déception percevable dans la voix. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Killian.

-Dommage, on s'amusait bien, dit-elle, mes parents vont me rendre folle à m'enfermer ainsi !

-Tu sais ils t'aiment, ils ne veulent que te protéger, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, après tout, ils ne pensent qu'à ton bien-être et ta vie leur est chère... Je n'ai jamais connu ça, enfin maintenant oui, Johanna est comme une mère pour moi, mais avant, j'étais seul, livré à moi-même, j'avais peur parfois, mais personne ne se souciait de savoir si j'étais en vie ou non...

-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté tout ça... Chuchota Emma, émue que son ami se sente enfin assez en confiance pour lui parler de son passé.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai envie que tu comprennes la chance que tu as, et j'ai besoin de parler, je crois... Mes parents, enfin, ceux qui m'ont mit au monde, m'ont abandonné alors que je n'avais même pas six ans. Je ne sais toujours pas la raison de cet abandon, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. Ils m'ont déposé dans la foret, me disant de les attendre, qu'ils allaient revenir. J'ai attendu, tellement longtemps... J'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'étais seul et abandonné... Je n'avais nul part où aller ! J'ai été retrouvé par une bande d'enfants et jeunes adolescents, ils disaient s'appeler les enfants perdus. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu d'affection pour eux, ils étaient barbares, c'était la loi du plus fort. Et moi, je n'étais que trop faible... Ils m'ont apprit à chasser, à ne plus avoir froid en forêt, puis vers l'âge de neuf ans je me suis enfui. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec eux, ils n'avaient aucune lois, et je crois qu'à ce moment là, je préférais encore être seul plutôt qu'avec ces sauvages. J'ai erré dans le royaume, rencontré quelques enfants comme moi, solitaire, on s'amusait ensemble parfois, on volait ensemble également, s'entre-aidant comme on le pouvait. La première année j'ai même fait la connaissance d'un garçon que j'ai tout de suite considéré comme mon frère, il était plus âgé que moi et m'a prit sous son ail. Il s'appelait Liam Jones, c'est de là que vient mon nom... Mais alors qu'il allait fêter ses quinze ans, il a été embauché par un fermier trop vieux pour s'occuper lui-même de sa ferme. J'étais content pour lui, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, mais je me suis retrouvé seul à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que tes parents me trouvent et m'apporte enfin ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, une vraie famille, du bonheur et la sécurité d'un vrai toit.

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Emma, elle lui prit la main ne sachant pas quoi dire, et le plus sincèrement possible, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre à travers son regard émeraude et son sourire que plus jamais il ne serait seul.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Killian, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, c'est promit. Lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il répondait tendrement à son sourire.

-Je sais

-Je comprends ce que tu as vécu, plus jamais je ne me plaindrais des mes parents ! Ajouta-t-elle enjouée et toujours émue de l'histoire de son ami."

Ils rentrèrent ainsi au château, plus proches que jamais.

* * *

Avec le temps, les deux amis ne se voyaient plus que très rarement. Chacun aspirant à un destin différent. Killian en grandissant avait été chargé de s'occuper des échanges effectués entre les royaumes. Ainsi il partait souvent en mission. Malgré la distance qui s'était imposée entre les deux protagonistes, leur amitié demeurait toujours aussi profonde et leurs retrouvailles se voulaient à chaque fois très touchantes.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant le château était en ébullition, on allait bientôt fêter les vingt-deux ans de la Princesse Emma, un grand bal avait été organisé en son honneur. Blanche et David espéraient secrètement qu'elle y rencontre peut être son futur époux. Depuis quelque temps, Blanche ne cessait de répéter à sa fille qu'elle était en âge de se marier, son père avait même voulu lui présenter quelques bons partis, mais Emma refusait à chaque fois, proclamant que l'amour ne devait pas être forcé. Elle rêvait du grand amour, du véritable amour, celui-là même que ses parents partageaient. Et elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour le rencontrer.

Au matin du grand jour, Emma fût réveillée par ses deux parents, impatients de pouvoir lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. La première chose que vit la princesse fut sa robe de bal, exposée au centre de sa chambre. Elle était magnifique, mais Emma savait déjà à quel point elle se sentirait gênée de porter une telle tenue, devant une foule n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son immense lit en baldaquin pour faire face à ses parents assis de part et d'autre du lit, Blanche lui prit la main et s'adressa tendrement à elle:

"-Emma, ma chérie, ton père et moi tenions à t'offrir un cadeau assez spécial, surtout pour moi...

Sur ces mots, une servante entra dans la chambre, un coussin posé sur ses mains, sur lequel reposait une magnifique tiare en or blanc ornée de quelques diamants.

-Cette tiare appartenait à ta grand mère, elle l'a donné à ta mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. On voulait attendre ton mariage, mais on a le sentiment que l'événement est assez important pour te l'offrir maintenant. David avait posé une main délicate sur la joue de sa fille et vînt lui déposer un affectueux baiser sur le front. Et puis, le mariage n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Ajouta-t-il alors que Blanche lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciels, amusée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle savait qu'avec cette tiare sa mère espérait secrètement qu'elle attirerait l'œil d'un possible prétendant, elle voulait que sa fille soit la plus belle mais elle reprit:

-Papa, maman, je l'adore ! C'est magnifique, j'aurai tant aimé que grand-mère me voit la porter !

Elle les enlaça tous les deux, puis ajouta:

-Ça ira parfaitement avec ma robe ! Merci.

Elle n'était pas très attachée aux longues robes de princesse, ni aux bijoux, mais sa mère portait une affection toute particulière à cette tiare, Emma en était donc d'autant plus touchée.

-On a une autre surprise, mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu sortes de ce lit, et que tu nous suives ! S'exclama Blanche d'une voix plus enjouée qu'à l'accoutumée. "

Emma se rendait dans le grand salon, l'air perplexe, afin d'y rejoindre ses parents, lorsqu'elle stoppa sa marche. Devant elle se dressait la plus belle surprise qu'elle n'avait osé imaginer.

"-Killian ! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

-Hé doucement ! Fît-il alors qu'il perdait légèrement l'équilibre. Depuis cette nuit. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rater tes vingt-deux ans ! Comme tu as grandit, tu es sublime jeune Swan !

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus Jones, une allure de vrai prince ! Dit-elle en le relookant sans indiscrétion aucune. Aaaah ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, tu dois tout me raconter ! Tes voyages, tes rencontres, ta vie, tout, vraiment tout !

-Doucement princesse ! Je te dirais tout, c'est promit, mais laisse moi respirer ! Et il faut que j'aille voir Johanna, il m'a été rapporté qu'elle n'était pas en très bonne forme ces derniers temps...

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave ! La coupa la blonde afin de vite le rassurer. Elle va mieux depuis quelques jours. Peut être avait-elle ressentit ton retour ! Dit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours persuadée qu'elle a des dons de voyances ! Tu n'as pas changé !

-Comment expliques-tu qu'elle nous ai surpris presque à chaque fois qu'on se rendait en douce dans les cuisines ?!

-On n'était pas tellement discrets... Un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin, il était heureux de pouvoir parler avec Emma et ainsi de se remémorer ensemble les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire étant plus jeunes."

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, l'heure du bal arriva enfin.

"-Emma, tu es... David avait commencé cette phrase sans pouvoir la terminer.

-Tu es magnifique ! La coupa Blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandit, je te revois encore courir dans tout le château. Mon bébé, tu es une femme, et une très belle femme maintenant ! Blanche s'était approchée d'Emma afin de l'admirer un peu mieux."

La jeune blonde portait cette magnifique robe que Blue lui avait confectionné avec une pointe de magie. Bleu très clair, elle faisait parfaitement ressortir son teint très légèrement halé. Elle n'avait qu'une manche courte du côté droit, mi-bustié en cœur très peu marqué, elle était cintrée à la perfection de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches de la princesse. Longue, la robe se finissait par une multitude de plume bleues magnifiquement assemblées les unes aux autres. Décorée au buste par une broderie délicate ornée de quelques diamants, cela faisait une rappel à la tiare qu'Emma avait décidé de porter sur sa chevelure de blé relevée en un chignon travaillé précautionneusement.

Elle fit une entrée remarquée dans la grandiose salle de bal. Tous les convives se retournèrent vers la jeune princesse afin d'admirer sa beauté.

"-Emma ! Tu es resplendissante, époustouflante, magnifique, belle à mourir, somptueuse, merveilleuse...

-Bon t'as fini ?! Emma ne tenait plus face aux paroles de Killian, bien conscient de la gène qu'elle ressentait face à tous ces regards tournés vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais te faire ce genre de compliments princesse, alors profite un peu ! Il arborait ce petit air taquin qu'Emma lui connaissait bien.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ces habits ! Devrais-je t'appeler Prince Jones ?!

-Haha Emma, ce petit jeu ne fonctionne pas sur moi, je sais déjà à quel point je suis séduisant ! Non mais regarde moi, ma splendeur aurait pu en aveugler plus d'un !

-Toujours aussi peu modeste !"

Ils passèrent la moitié de la soirée à se taquiner, essayant toujours un peu plus de déstabiliser l'autre sans jamais vraiment y parvenir faisant ainsi rire les invités malgré eux. Emma fût également présenter à quelques prétendants désignés par sa mère. Mais Blanche avait bien vite comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, surtout avec la présence de Killian.

Emma était si heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami. Au cours de la soirée, elle put apprendre qu'il resterait quelques temps encore afin de s'assurer que Johanna aille bien. Elle se voyait déjà l'écouter lui raconter toutes ses aventures dans le parc du château, à l'ombre d'un arbre, riant et se délectant de ses paroles.

L'avenir ne pouvait qu'être emplie de joie avec le retour du beau brin.

* * *

_Pfiouuu, c'est pas simple de se lancer comme ça !_

_Voilà, c'était plus un chapitre introductif qu'autre chose, le prochain nous donnera plus clairement un début d'intrigue._

_** Une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir !** _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour découvrir ce qui arrive à nos deux loulous. _


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour, bonsoir,**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ajouts à vos favoris et follow... J'ai été très sincèrement agréablement surprise. **_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, on entre plus dans l'histoire, l'intrigue s'installe doucement, j'espère que ça vous plaira !** _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

"-Emma, est-ce qu'on peut te parler ta mère et moi s'il te plait ? On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage tendu du prince.

-Oui... Je te suis. Elle savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui être annoncé."

Ils partirent ainsi en direction de la salle de réunions où se trouvait sa mère, assise sur l'une des nombreuses chaises, les coudes sur l'immense table ronde, et la tête entre ses mains. Elle avait plus ou moins l'habitude de voir ses parents autant inquiets, depuis des années, la guerre contre Cora n'avait cessé de faire des victimes. La garde royale avait subit beaucoup de perte, et rien n'avait encore été trouvé pour enfin l'arrêter. Plusieurs royaumes s'étaient unis à celui de Blanche et David afin de faire front ensemble. Leurs forces en étant décuplées.

Ses parents la prévenaient toujours la première lorsque quelque chose se préparait, ainsi, Blanche prit la parole:

"-Emma, mon enfant, Cora à lancé une première vague contre notre royaume dans la nuit. Après avoir vu un nuage sombre survoler leurs maisons, plusieurs villageois sont tombés malades. Malheureusement, ton père et moi pensons qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un simple avertissement. Nous avons donc prit la décision de nous préparer au pire, nous allons partir en mission avec plusieurs de nos plus forts chevaliers. Avec l'aide des autres royaumes, nous pensons pouvoir enfin capturer Cora.

-Oui, d'ailleurs le Roi Midas s'est joins à notre cause ce matin. Ajouta David. Il nous a envoyé un message nous disant qu'il serait ravis de nous aider dans ce combat face à Cora, lui-même ayant eu des différents avec la sorcière dans le passé. Apprenant que tu allais être seule au château, il nous a proposé de nous envoyer son meilleur chevalier, qu'il considère comme son fils, afin de te protéger. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, nous avons accepté son offre. Tu te verras donc escortée par un nouveau garde, il te suivra comme ton ombre. Nous souhaitons te savoir en sécurité !

David avait prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Le doux visage de la princesse se décomposait au fil des paroles de ses parents. A présent, c'était dans son regard que l'on pouvait lire une grande inquiétude.

-D'accord... Vous pensez partir longtemps ? J'ai l'habitude que vous partiez en mission mais ça me fait toujours aussi peur de vous savoir au cœur du combat !

-Mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, on est plus fort aujourd'hui, et plus nombreux. Répondit Blanche en se levant de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers sa fille afin de la prendre dans ses bras."

Il fallait absolument qu'Emma aille discuter de ses inquiétudes avec son ami. Après de longues embrassades avec ses parents, elle se précipita dans l'aile Ouest du château, où logeait Killian et Johanna qui se remettait doucement de sa maladie. Elle ne fût pas surprise de le trouver en chemin, dans les cuisines.

"-Killian, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? La princesse avait perdu tout sourire et le jeune homme comprit vite à travers son regard qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-Oui, tu veux qu'on aille aux jardins ?

-Non, un garde nous suivrait, j'aimerais te parler sans personne autour, j'ai besoin du soutient de mon ami...

-Pas de problème princesse, dit-il un sourire timide se voulant réconfortant venant illuminer son visage."

Ils sortirent donc des cuisines et allèrent s'installer dans un couloir peu fréquenter, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt.

"-Dit moi tout Swan, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Mes parents retournent en mission.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas la première fois, pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ?

-Je sais bien, mais là, ils me semblaient différents, déterminer à contrer Cora, à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Et avec tous ces royaumes unis pour la bataille, je réalise combien Cora est dangereuse.

Killian attrapa le menton d'Emma afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Emma, justement le fait que tant de royaumes aident tes parents devrait te rassurer. S'ils sont autant confiants c'est qu'ils savent que Cora n'en a plus pour longtemps avec sa terreur. Bientôt tout ceci ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

-C'est vrai... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux.

Elle lui fît un léger sourire, puis ajouta dans un haussement de sourcils:

-Eux aussi s'inquiètent d'ailleurs, le roi Midas a proposé de nous envoyer son meilleur chevalier pour me protéger, et ils ont accepté. Il sera collé à moi chaque minutes de la journée jusqu'à ce que mes parents reviennent !

-Ouuh un chevalier servant rien que pour toi !

-Arrête Jones, c'est pas drôle !

-Peut être qu'il saura voler ton cœur à prendre...

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi volage que toi ! Comment s'appelait ta dernière proie déjà ?

-Elle s'appelait Tink, et ce n'était pas une proie, d'ailleurs elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressait pas... c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que j'abandonne quand son fiancé s'est montré !

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Lui répondit Emma d'un air faussement outré.

Killian avait réussi en l'espace de quelques secondes à lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

-Je suis heureuse que tu restes quelques temps au château, ça m'avait manqué. Et puis tu as encore tellement à me raconter ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras et déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir rester moi aussi. Il lui souffla ces derniers mots, ayant reprit un air tout à fait sincère."

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que le chevalier tant attendu du roi Midas fit son apparition dans le château des Charmants. Après avoir reçu des instructions de la part du couple princier, il alla se présenter à Emma. Il était grand et semblait fort. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, peut être deux ou trois ans de plus. Son regard gris profond et sa barbe naissante, elle ne pouvait le nier, le rendaient tout bonnement sexy. Il portait à sa taille une grande épée, mais son armure paraissait étrangement légère, elle avait sans doute été façonnée grâce à la magie. Dans une discrète révérence il se présenta à elle:

"-Princesse, je suis Graham, je veillerais à votre sécurité pendant l'absence de vos parents. Ils m'ont donné l'ordre de ne pas vous lâcher du regard une seconde, sous aucun prétexte.

Emma n'étais pas franchement ravi d'avoir une garde rapprochée à longueur de journée et voulait bien lui faire comprendre. D'un ton aussi froid qu'elle le pouvait elle ajouta:

-Très bien. A ma connaissance ils ne sont pas encore parti, vous pouvez disposer."

Le jeune garde haussa un sourcil de surprise, puis, avec un sourire en coin, se retira afin de laisser la princesse seule vaquer à ses occupations.

Le départ des parents d'Emma fût très émouvant. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner, les aider dans leur combat, mais elle n'avait jamais tenue une épée de sa vie. Elle n'avait même jamais eu à affronter qui que ce soit, et puis, les Charmants tenaient bien trop à elle pour la laisser combattre. Pourtant elle rêvait de ce genre de vie, elle rêvait d'aventure, de passer des journées entière à cheval, galopant dans d'immense étendu de fleurs sauvages afin de sauver le monde. Elle du se faire à l'idée que cette vie n'était pas pour elle et c'est avec les yeux emplis de larmes, qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler, qu'elle regarda ses parents partir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Graham pour se tenir à son poste suite au départ du couple princier. Emma ne lui échangea pas même un regard. Elle aurait aimé parlé à Killian mais il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Johanna et elle ne voulait pas le déranger pour si peu. Après tout, elle s'inquiétait bien trop, ses parents allaient revenir, comme à chaque fois, sans une égratignure.

* * *

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis le départ de ses parents, une semaine pendant laquelle Emma et Killian ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole une seule fois, la santé de Johanna s'étant dégradée le soir du départ de Blanche et David. Le jeune homme restait à son chevet jour et nuit, priant pour qu'elle aille mieux. La princesse avait pu croiser son ami au détour d'un couloir du château, mais ils ne s'étaient échangés que de timides sourires, lui étant bien trop préoccupé par celle qui était devenu comme une mère au fil des années. Elle se sentait bien seule, malgré la présence quelque peu étouffante de son nouveau garde. Graham, comme il avait pu lui expliquer lors de leur première rencontre, ne la lâchait pas de la journée. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé, trop agacée de sa présence, de l'absence de ses parents et des problèmes de son ami. Pourtant en cette après-midi, alors qu'elle avait décidé qu'il serait bon pour elle de faire une promenade dans le parc du château, Graham se mit à lui adresser la parole:

"-Vous savez princesse, vos parents sont peut être absents, mais rien ne vous empêche de vivre...

-Je vis, et je ne vous ai rien demandé, pourquoi m'adressez-vous la parole ?! Elle avait répondu sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé si sec.

-Si là est votre définition de vivre, alors il va très certainement falloir la revoir ! Dit-il, ne prêtant pas attention à la dernière remarque de la princesse.

-Que savez-vous de la vie, vous ? Vous vivez par procuration, je vous rappelle que ces derniers temps, ma vie est la même que la votre.

-Et bien avant de me trouver ici je vivais ! Je profitais ! Vous, vous êtes constamment triste, je ne vous ai pas vu sourire une seule fois sincèrement depuis mon arrivé. Vous passez vos journées seule, vous n'avez donc pas d'ami ? Ou n'êtes-vous pas amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Vous êtes jeune, votre titre de princesse ne change rien à cela, avez-vous déjà aimé ? Avez-vous déjà été aimé ? Vous m'avez l'air, et pardonné moi l'expression, tout à fait coincée. Il faudrait savoir vous laissez aller.

-JE NE SUIS PAS COINCÉE ! Avait-elle crié, la colère ayant prit le dessus. Et pour votre gouverne, oui, j'ai un fiancé, je vis une relation cachée depuis un bon moment maintenant."

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle mente ? Ça lui importait peu ce que pouvait bien penser ce chevalier, il n'était personne pour elle, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Mais sa fierté en avait prit un coup et elle s'était défendue comme elle avait pu. A présent un sourire béat figurait sur le visage de Graham, il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, il dit alors:

"-Oh une relation secrète... Quand pourrais-je rencontrer l'heureux élu ?! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Il... euh... Je... Vous pourrez bientôt le rencontrer... Son nom est Killian. Elle n'avait pas tellement réfléchie, Killian était son seul ami, il allait bien pouvoir jouer le jeu, pour elle.

-Très bien, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance du chanceux qui à su prendre le cœur de notre princesse adorée.

Il se sentait tout à fait fière de lui tandis que la princesse lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait en direction du château, la tête haute et un air suffisant sur son visage. Il allait être compliqué d'éviter Graham étant donné que le jeune homme ne se trouvait jamais très loin d'elle. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise !

Le lendemain, alors que la princesse se rendait dans la grande bibliothèque du château, toujours accompagnée de son garde, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler plus loin:

"-Emma ! Emma ! Attend !

Elle reconnu de suite la voix de son fidèle ami, et s'empressa d'accélérer le pas.

-Un homme est en train de vous appeler princesse, n'avez-vous pas entendu ? Demanda alors Graham d'un air faussement étonné, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Si, bien sur ! Fit-elle en se retournant. Killian ! Comment va Johanna ? Ça fait si longtemps qu'on se s'est pas parlé, j'ai l'impression que ça à durée une éternité !

-Johanna va mieux depuis hier, d'ailleurs j'ai voulu te prévenir mais on m'a rapporté que tu étais dans les jardins...

-Oh, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange son état de santé ces derniers temps ?

-Et bien malheureusement, je pense que son âge est en train de la rattraper. Avait-il dit, le regard emplit de tristesse. J'essaie de profiter au maximum d'elle, mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'en ai plus pour longtemps, j'en ai bien conscience.

-J'en suis désolé Killian, je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un ! Je serais toujours là pour toi !

-Je sais princesse ! Merci.

Emma tenait à présent les mains de son ami dans les siennes. L'atmosphère se faisant de plus en plus lourde, Killian, après une longue inspiration, reprit la parole, ne voulant pas parler plus longtemps de ce qui pourrait arriver:

-Tu sais hier, comme tu étais occupée de ton côté, j'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour au village... Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé... Tink ! Elle était si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Emma le coupa:

-Graham, je vous présente Killian Jones, mon fiancé.

Le sourire que Killian arborait ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à disparaître de son si beau visage. Il regarda alors la princesse qui semblait le supplier du regard et ajouta d'un air théâtral:

-Oui son fiancé ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Un sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles à présent.

-Je suis Graham, le garde chargé de protéger la princesse pendant l'absence de ses parents.

-Oh c'est donc vous le preux chevalier, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au château. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, merci donc d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à... Ma fiancée ! Il éleva un peu trop sa voix au goût d'Emma sur le dernier mot alors qu'il l'a regardait amusé de la situation, un sourcil relevé, se délectant de la comédie dans laquelle il jouait l'un des rôles principaux.

-Je ne fais que mon travail ! Dite moi, comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés tous les deux ? Si cette relation est secrète je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle ne serait pas appréciée.

-Il était jardinier...

-Dans les cuisines...

Leurs deux réponses n'auraient pas pu plus les tromper. Emma aurait voulu disparaître, devenir invisible, et ne plus se trouver face à Graham qui, elle le voyait bien, se jouait de la situation.

-Hum, intéressant... J'ai entendu que vous parliez de Tink tout à l'heure, reprit le garde après un long moment de silence, est-ce la même Tink du village le plus proche du château ?!

-Oui ! Répondit alors Killian oubliant sa couverture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... une perte pour tous les cœurs à prendre...

-C'est le cas de le dire !

Cette dernière remarque de Killian lui valu une coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Emma. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés et les joues rougies de honte.

-Oups ! Rajouta Graham amusé par la gêne de la jeune princesse."

Alors qu'Emma s'éloignait, toujours à la vue de son garde, Graham et Killian reprirent leur conversation. C'était bien toute sa chance, voilà qu'ils étaient en bonne voie pour devenir ami ! Elle s'était arrêtée à une fenêtre, tourner vers le magnifique paysage qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, et Killian, lui qui se disait être son ami, ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, au contraire, il avait plutôt su l'enfoncer un peu plus avec brio et elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Et puis de quoi se mêlait Graham, sa vie ne le regardait pas !

-Vous devriez vous détendre, on a bien ri ! Graham s'était approché de la princesse s'en qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ça ne m'a pas fait rire ! Tu t'es moqué ouvertement de moi !

-Oh ! Alors, on devient plus intime lorsqu'on est énervée ? Il arborait ce même sourire fière qui rendait Emma folle de rage.

-Je... Intime ? Quoi ?!

-Je parlais du tutoiement.

-Oh ça va, étant donné le temps qu'on est contraint à passer ensemble, on peut très bien oublier ces formalités !

-Alors je peux me permettre de tutoyer la princesse ?!

-Mais oui... Et là n'est pas la question, on ne parlait pas de ça ! Il avait le dont de l'agacer au plus haut point.

-Oui c'est vrai, on parlait de TON manque de spontanéité, ton absence d'humour, et de ton sourire inexistant.

-Je sais m'amuser !"

Elle avait tout simplement envie de lui coller une claque. Elle reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque, essayant de se calmer et ne prêtant pas attention à Graham qui continuait de la suivre. Killian l'attendait à l'entrée de la pièce, le regard océan planté dans le siens. Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus ! C'était elle qui l'avait mit dans une mauvaise position sans même l'avertir. Il était si mignon à essayer de lui demander pardon sans prononcer un mot. Il savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de craquer face à ses si beaux yeux. Emma se retourna alors vers Graham:

"-Tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans la bibliothèque, puis nous laisser seuls une fois que tout serait en ordre. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon ami. Son ton était froid et cette phrase n'avait rien d'une demande, il s'agissait bien d'un ordre.

Graham hocha la tête pour seule réponse et alla jeter un œil à la pièce. Il sorti puis les laissa entrer seuls, croisant une dernière fois le regard glacial de la princesse avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Il est sympa ce Graham !

-Killian, tu ne lui as parlé que quelques minutes et tu l'aimes déjà !

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais, juste qu'il est sympa...

-J'ai déjà l'impression que vous allez devenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Et en quoi cela te dérange tant ? Qu'es-ce qui te gêne chez lui ?

-Il... Il est arrogant !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment chez lui ?!

-Il...

-Oh allez Swan dit moi !

-Il dit que je ne profites pas assez de la vie, que je ne souris jamais, que je n'ai jamais gouté au réel bonheur. Mais je suis heureuse, je souris... N'est-ce pas ?!

-Et bien... Emma tu vis dans la peur depuis ton enfance, et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu vraiment heureuse. Tu t'es fabriquée une prison de confort, et tu te contente du peu de joie que peut t'apporter ton quotidien. Je veux dire, c'est très bien, mais tu pourrais tellement avoir plus. Regarde par exemple, tes parents ne sont plus là, ils ne peuvent plus rien t'interdire, et tu bénéficie d'une garde rapprochée t'assurant qu'il ne pourrait rien t'arriver, mais malgré ça tu passes tes journées au château. Toi qui rêves d'aventures, je pense que tu pourrais enfin y avoir accès, mais tu ne cherches même pas à atteindre ce rêve.

-Tu crois ? Il a raison alors...

-Je crois oui.

Il prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et ajouta:

-Emma, il est temps que tu cesses de vivre dans la peur, il est temps que tu profites de ton jeunes âge, et de l'absence de tes parents, pour enfin connaître le bonheur que tu mérites tant."

Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire timide pour unique réponse. La belle blonde ne sachant quoi répondre face à cette dure réalité. C'était bien vrai, elle ne profitait pas réellement de la vie. Elle n'avait jamais fait de folie, elle menait une existence bien rangée, ce qui ne la gênait pas tellement, elle avait apprit à vivre avec. Et si elle passait à côté de quelque chose de bien meilleur... ? Elle réalisait enfin ô combien sa vie pouvait être monotone et elle comptait bien y remédier.

* * *

_**Une petite review... ? :D**_


	3. Chapitre 3

"-Killian, je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire !

Emma venait de rejoindre son ami dans les cuisines du château. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait enfin prit conscience qu'il était temps de changer de vie. Ainsi elle s'était doucement rapprochée de Graham, acceptant sa présence quotidienne et ayant même de petites discussions avec lui de temps en temps.

-Bonjour princesse !

-Oui bonjour, et si on allait faire un tour en forêt ! Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que les jardins du château, j'ai envie d'en découvrir un peu plus !

-Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, et déterminée... quoi que je dise on finirait par y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exacte ! On se prépare un panier afin de manger sur place et on y va !

-D'accord, je suis partant, je n'avait rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé d'un coup ?

-Je ne sais pas, il fait tellement beau temps, et vous aviez raison Graham et toi, je dois profiter.

-Je vois, on va passer une super journée !

Un sourire éclatant s'était dessiné sur son visage, heureux à l'idée de passer une journée en dehors du château avec la jolie blonde. Son attention fût attirée par le jeune garde qui se tenait un peu plus loin, se faisant le plus discret possible tout en gardant un œil sur la princesse.

-Bonjour Graham ! Lui lança alors Killian. Je suppose que tu viens avec nous... Je sais que cette idée vient de toi !"

Le garde lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Au fond, il était heureux à l'idée de voir la princesse profiter d'une si belle journée.

Ainsi, une fois leur repas préparé, ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la forêt pour une longue promenade qui promettait d'être des plus agréables.

Emma et Killian ouvraient la marche, tandis que plus loin derrière eux, le jeune garde n'avait pas une seule fois quitté la princesse des yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de leur prison royale. Plus concentré qu'à l'accoutumé, il craignait que quelque chose de tragique puisse arriver à la jolie blonde. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très prudent d'aller se balader en dehors du château en ces temps de guerre, mais il était là, il saurait les protéger, et puis Emma en avait grandement besoin... Tout comme lui.

Ils empruntèrent donc un sentier battu, surement formé par les nombreux passages de promeneurs à cheval. D'humeur taquine, la forêt laissait filtré de temps à autres, les rayons d'un soleil printanier à travers son feuillage dense, donnant à cet endroit si effrayant une fois la nuit tombée, une allure féérique. Ces rayons formaient un rideaux de lumière qui parfois venait titiller le visage des trois amis et donnait à chaque couleur de chaque feuilles, pierres, ou fleurs, une intensité presque irréelle. On pouvait entendre de légers crépitements plus ou moins éloignés du sentier, ainsi que les chants mélodieux d'oiseaux ici et là, qui prouvaient ô combien cette forêt était pleine de vie. Nos trois explorateurs décidèrent de quitter leur chemin afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois. Il s'arrêtèrent prêt d'une immense étendu d'eau, au pied d'un gigantesque sol pleureur qui devait bien avoir dépassé les cents années d'existences. La jeune princesse fût émerveillée face à un tel paysage. Paysage qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé, à travers ses nombreuses lectures, aussi magnifique. Le lac reposait au pied d'une falaise d'où se déversait une somptueuse cascade à couper le souple. Le bruit de la chute d'eau dans le bassin naturel, bien qu'imposant, était très reposant et c'est tout naturellement qu'Emma, un radieux sourire illuminant son doux visage, vînt s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche sous les feuillages du vieil arbre. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Killian, qui se plaça à ses côtés, profitant lui aussi du calme environnant. Graham quant à lui se contenta de s'assoir sur une énorme racine qui immergeait du sol, adossé au tronc du sol pleureur.

"-Emma ! C'est ton ventre que je viens d'entendre ?!

-Oui, j'y peux rien, je commence à avoir faim ! Répondit-elle alors que son ami riait aux éclats.

-Toute la classe d'une princesse.

-Oh ça va, passe moi la panier Jones au lieu de rire bêtement !

De son côté, le jeune garde toujours adossé à l'arbre avait encore les yeux rivés sur la princesse, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Cette dernière vînt interrompre le fil de ses pensées:

-Graham, à quoi tu penses ? Mon ventre te faire rire toi aussi ?!

-Il y a de quoi rire venant de toi, mais non princesse, j'étais en train de me dire que je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi détendue, tu es bien plus jolie ainsi. Finit-il par dire tout naturellement."

Emma le regarda gentiment puis lui répondit par un sourire timide avant d'entamer le pain qu'elle avait dans les mains. Killian quant à lui fixait le garde, un sourcil relevé, l'air plutôt étonné. Un léger voile de jalousie avait alors traversé son regard océan, l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

Alors qu'elle venait d'engloutir son repas, sous le regard ahurie des deux hommes qui se demandaient encore comment une femme aussi menue pouvait avaler autant de nourriture, Emma se leva et proposa une promenade.

Killian s'était à nouveau allongé et ne semblait pas enclin à marcher dans les bois. Graham qui n'avait pas non plus tellement envie d'une balade après un repas si copieux prit alors la parole:

"-Il fait beau princesse.

-Merci, je crois l'avoir remarqué. Répondit-elle d'un air sarcastique.

-Non mais laisse moi finir ! Il fait beau, t'es-tu déjà baignée dans un lac comme celui-ci ?

La bouche entre-ouverte, Emma n'y avait pas songé, la proposition était pourtant très tentante.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Je ne risque pas de tomber malade ? Toute ma vie je n'ai prit que des bains... Je veux dire des bains dans une salle de bain, avec de l'eau propre et du savon et...

-Tu ne risque rien. La coupa-t-il. Je serais là pour te sauver s'il venait à t'arriver quoi que ce soit, finit-il par ajouter dans un sourire tout à fait charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, faussement agacée par le garde qui se voulait légèrement prétentieux.

-Je serais la pour te sauver moi aussi ! Avait alors ajouté Killian qui avait levé un bras pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir d'un bon œil cette amitié naissante entre le garde et sa princesse. Pourtant il trouvait sympa la compagnie de Graham. Peut être avait-il trop l'habitude de n'avoir Emma que pour lui.

Voyant la blonde hésitante, le garde ajouta:

-Tu pourrais au moins tremper tes pieds... Ça t'éviterait de te déshabiller ! Il avait dit ces derniers mots sans la moindre once de gène.

Killian releva immédiatement la tête vers Emma, qui avait rougit instantanément.

-Je ne comptais pas me déshabiller devant vous !

Son ami continuait de la détailler sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. _Elle devait être belle sans tous ces vêtements encombrants._ Il secouait frénétiquement la tête, depuis quand s'était-il mit à penser à la princesse de la sorte ?! Était-ce malsain de l'imaginer nue, enfin, pas tellement nue, mais plutôt dans une tenue plus légère. Il savait que jamais elle ne se dévêtirait au milieu de la forêt en compagnie de deux hommes, d'ailleurs il l'en empêcherait si c'était le cas. Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer en jupon légèrement transparent, jalousant les quelques goûtes d'eau qui viendraient caresser sa peau parfaite. Elle était une jolie femme, il le savait, ce n'est pas comme si sa beauté venait de le frapper en pleine face. Mais jamais il n'avait eu un tel sentiment à son égard. Non, aujourd'hui était bien différent des autres fois, à cet instant il la désirait.

Killian l'aimait, elle était son amie depuis si longtemps, elle le connaissait par cœur, comme lui pouvait connaître ses moindres secrets. Ajouter à cela du désir, il était perdu, il le comprenait. Mais était-ce qu'un simple désire ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus précieux derrière cette soudaine attirance, et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais ressentit pareil émotions auparavant. Il devait surement se l'interdire inconsciemment, lui n'étant qu'un enfant de la rue, et elle la princesse de son royaume. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé, il venait toujours de la rue, et elle était toujours cette même princesse... Peut-être avait-il peur de la perdre. Évidemment, Graham ! Il était le seul homme de sa vie (hormis son père) et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il devait la partager avec ce garde dont elle s'était rapprochée un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

Pendant ces quelques secondes à se torturer l'esprit, Emma avait commencé à avancer vers le lac, d'un pas peu certain. Graham la regardait faire, amusé par son comportement. Killian eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit sa princesse et le garde échanger un long regard, plutôt intense, il ne pouvait le nier, alors qu'elle remontait le bas de sa robe afin d'éviter de la mouiller lorsqu'elle serait dans l'eau.

La belle fît quelques pas timides dans l'eau glacée du lac. Il était hors de question qu'elle se baigne là-dedans, c'était bien trop froid. L'aventure lui allait mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir bêtement d'hypothermie ! Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté des yeux et prit la parole:

"-Vous ne venez pas ? L'eau est bonne ! Dit-elle arborant un sourire plein de malice.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois te surveiller, et d'ici, c'est bien plus simple pour moi. Ajouta alors Graham, quelque peu déçu.

-Moi j'arrive, prépare toi princesse ! S'empressa de dire Killian tout en retirant sa chemise dévoilant ainsi son torse légèrement musclé.

Emma détourna instantanément le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues tandis que son ami entamait une course folle et se jetait dans le lac.

-Emma ! Cette foutue eau est glacée ! Dit-il la respiration difficile due au petit choc thermique qu'il venait de subir.

La jolie blonde ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant apparaître une horrible grimace sur le visage de son ami lorsque son corps était entré en contact avec l'eau. Et alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus arrêter son fou rire, elle fût à son tour brutalement refroidie par la vengeance de Killian.

-Jones !

-Oui princesse ?! Répondit-il d'un air faussement concerné.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Ce ne sont pas des mots qu'on devrait entendre sortir de la bouche d'une princesse.

-Je vais te montrer un peu ce qu'une princesse ne devrait surtout pas faire !"

A ces mots elle se jeta sur lui, espérant ainsi le noyer gentiment. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler une bonne demi-heure tandis que Graham les regardait sagement, toujours adossé au vieil arbre, laissant apparaître une lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il entendait le doux rire de la princesse.

Encore une fois, cette dernière le sorti de ses pensées :

"-Tu rates vraiment quelque chose Graham !

-Je sais bien princesse, mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste.

-Dans ce cas, fini de jouer, je sors.

-Mais je t'en pris, ne t'arrête pas pour moi.

-Il faut qu'on se sèche de toutes façon !"

Il la regarda sortir du lac, trempée jusqu'aux os alors que derrière elle se tenait Killian, se sentant soudainement délaissé pour le garde. Ce dernier n'avait pu que constater la déception s'emparer doucement de son nouvel ami.

Alors que le soleil faisait encore briller ses doux rayons, Killian et Emma s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, espérant pouvoir sécher avant leur retour au château, mais Graham avait une tout autre idée en tête.

"-Il va falloir qu'on rentre.

-Déjà ?! Reprit alors Emma d'un ton suppliant. Il est encore tôt, l'après-midi ne fait que commencer et on est s'y bien ici.

-Et oui princesse, j'ai une surprise pour toi qui t'attend au château.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de partir maintenant ? Demanda Killian légèrement agacé.

-Détend toi, toi aussi tu sauras profiter de la surprise ! Ajouta le garde tout sourire.

-Est-ce qu'on peut avoir au moins un indice ? Coupa Emma ne cachant pas son excitation naissante.

-Un indice... Il ne faut surtout pas arriver trop tard, on risquerait de rater le coucher du soleil. Répondit alors le jeune homme, fier de lui.

-Killian, on y va !"

Emma s'était levée si rapidement qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre, cette journée était décidément l'une des meilleures qu'elle n'avait passé depuis longtemps. Graham était un homme formidable, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait adorer cette surprise.

Ils firent donc le chemin inverse afin de rentrer au château.

"-Avant de partir j'ai demandé aux gardes qui faisaient leur ronde d'aller prévenir les écuries qu'il nous faudrait trois montures de prêtes pour notre retour dans l'après-midi, j'espère que tu apprécieras.

Graham avait prit la parole alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la forteresse, voyant l'impatience gagner petit à petit la princesse. Même Killian ne pouvait cacher sa hâte de découvrir ce qu'avait concocté leur nouvel ami. A ces mots, Emma se stoppa dans sa marche, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-On va faire du cheval, c'est ça ta surprise ?! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais laissé monter ! J'en rêve depuis toujours ! C'est génial ! Fit-elle tout en se jetant dans les bras du garde sans retenue.

-Graham, je ne sais pas ce que pourrait en penser ses parents...

-Ne t'en fait pas Killian, j'en prends toutes les responsabilités, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Jaloux, Killian aurait voulu pouvoir argumenter un peu plus, mais il mourrait d'envie de voir Emma découvrir les sensations enivrantes que pouvaient procurer une simple course à cheval.

-D'accord, je vous suis ! Finit-il par dire, un immense sourire s'étirant sur son visage."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma pour comprendre les bases de l'équitation. Il ne lui apprit pas grand chose, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle monte en sécurité, sans blessé son étalon. Ainsi ils partirent d'abord à douce allure dans les immenses étendues d'herbes qui entouraient le château.

Emma profitait comme jamais de cette impression de liberté qui s'était sagement installé au creux de son être. Elle était entourée de son meilleur ami, et de l'homme qui aujourd'hui lui faisait découvrir bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait espérer. Il avait eu raison, il était bon de se laisser aller. Et alors qu'elle se prélassait dans son cocon de quiétude, s'enivrant de la brise qui la faisait frissonner, toujours légèrement humide à cause de leur baignade plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Graham proposa d'accélérer leur allure.

Ils commencèrent doucement à trotter, Emma ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire fasse à cette nouvelle sensation, et après quelques minutes, la voyant parfaitement à l'aise et sure d'elle, il l'invita à galoper.

Ce ne fût qu'une simple ligne droite qui ne dura que quelques courtes minutes, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille joie. Traverser ce champs de fleurs lui avait donné l'impression de voler au dessus du sol, ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'animal.

Killian n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de la belle, envouté par sa beauté, son sourire et surtout sa gaieté nouvelle. Une fois descendu de leur cheval, il s'approcha de la princesse, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, continuant leur marche dans le champs.

"-Et bien, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour !

-Ce n'était qu'une promenade à cheval Killian, tu en as déjà fait des tas !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça... Ton sourire.

-Et bien je suis heureuse... Et tout ça c'est grâce à lui ! Conclut-elle en montrant le jeune garde d'un mouvement de tête."

Le visage de Killian se décomposa. Il en était à présent sûr, c'était bien plus que du désir qu'il éprouvait pour la princesse. Il était si jaloux. Ces simples mots lui avaient déchiré les entrailles, l'anéantissant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception derrière un sourire quelque peu forcé, les yeux vidés de leur joie habituelle.

Emma avait remarqué ce changement de comportement et comprit que quelque chose tracassait son meilleur ami. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle fut interrompu par Graham qui leur indiqua de stopper leur marche.

"-Nous somme arrivé !

-Arrivé ?!

-Oui Emma, regarde, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ici c'est l'endroit idéal, nous ne somme qu'a quelque pas du château et à l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'il m'eut été donné de voir !

-Oh Graham ! C'est magnifique ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers la splendide scène que lui offrait le paysage."

Devant elle, en contre-bas, se trouvait l'immensité de la forêt scindée en deux par une rivière qui leur paraissait si petite mais qu'ils devinaient toute aussi imposante grâce à un voilier qui la traversait. Petit point au milieu de l'étendu d'eau. En second plan se dessinait de parfaites montagnes, qui laissaient au soleil la possibilité de s'y cacher durant la nuit. C'était un tableau à couper le souffle, et emportée par sa joie, Emma vînt poser sa main dans celle de Graham. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Killian qui s'empressa de dire qu'il fallait rentrer avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée, craignant (soit-disant) d'être attaqué.

Le garde retira sa main de celle d'Emma en lui souriant sincèrement puis ils reprirent leur route vers la demeure royale pensant qu'effectivement il était plus sage de rentrer.

Une fois les chevaux placés aux écuries, Killian prétexta devoir prendre des nouvelles de Johanna et abandonna son nouvel ami et la princesse. Emma quant à elle dû attendre quelques instants Graham avant de retourner au château, une femme étant venu lui adresser un mot. Brune, une silhouette élancée et un visage parfait, elle avait une prestance qui fit froid dans le dos à Emma, qui malheureusement ne pu entendre la conversation de là où elle se tenait. Elle remarqua seulement qu'ils avaient l'air proche. Lorsque Graham revint, elle ne lui posa aucune question, se promettant de l'interroger discrètement une prochaine fois.

Elle arriva dans le grand salon, s'imaginant le festin qu'on lui avait préparé, affamée après cette longue journée.

Ce ne sont pas de bons petits plats qui l'attendaient mais ses parents, revenus plus tôt dans la journée. Elle leur sauta au cou, étonné de les voir ainsi à l'attendre. Elle se dit alors qu'ils avaient dû s'inquiéter pour elle et qu'ils demanderaient surement des explications.

"-Vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! J'ai plusieurs chose à vous dire... Finit-elle par dire timidement, tête baissée, n'osant regarder ses parents dans les yeux.

-Emma, tu crois vraiment que Graham aurait eu l'audace de t'emmener en dehors du château sans que nous soyons au courant ?! David avait prit la parole d'un air amusé, voyant que sa fille regrettait déjà son excursion.

-Vous étiez au courant ?!

-Évidement ! Dit alors blanche en attrapant les mains de sa fille. Après de longs discours, il nous a convaincu de te laisser un peu plus de liberté, nous savions que tu serais en sécurité avec lui. Après tout, c'est le meilleur garde de la cour royale !

-Tu t'es bien joué de moi ! Reprit Emma en se tournant vers Graham qui était resté à l'écart."

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et laissa la petite famille profiter de leur retrouvailles chaleureuses. Maintenant que ses parents étaient revenus, il n'aurait plus à la suivre à longueur de journée et il savait déjà que ça allait terriblement lui manquer, lui qui s'était si facilement attaché à la princesse en l'espace de quelques jours.

Emma apprit par ses parents que la bataille avait été rude et qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas réussi à capturer Cora. D'après eux, les ogres semblaient s'être alliés à la sorcière, ce qui leur avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Malgré tout ils pensaient fortement l'avoir affaibli et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à la charge avant longtemps. Ils avaient cette chance d'avoir les fées de leur côté, qui aidaient en grande partie à contrer sa magie noire.

Ils terminèrent la soirée ainsi, se racontant leurs aventures pendant leur séparation. Car pour une fois, Emma avait bien quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter.

* * *

**_Je ne dis pas non à une review ! :)_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello, hello, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Je n'ai pas tellement eu de retour pour le précédent, mais j'ai eu énormément de vues, alors je suppose qu'il a été lu par plusieurs lecteurs timides que je remercie pour avoir prit le temps de s'attarder sur ma fic ! :) **

**Merci aussi à _alicia_ pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir... Et bien rire aussi, promis si je sors un livre, il sera à moins de 20 euros ! Haha ! Pour répondre à ta question, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que moi aussi je suis une grande fan du Captain Swan... ;) Et pour ce qui est de Liam, pour l'instant je n'ai pas décidé si j'allais le faire revenir ou non, là c'était juste un clin d'œil à la série.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Emma disposait depuis le retour de ses parents d'une certaine liberté grâce notamment à la présence de Graham lors des différents loisirs qu'elle prenait plaisir à découvrir. Entre les murs du château, elle n'était plus obligée de subir, bien qu'elle ne la subissait plus tellement ces derniers jours, la présence du garde au moindre de ses gestes.

Le couple princier quant à lui, était constamment occupé à élaborer un plan afin de contrer son ennemie. Ne voulant pas mêler leur fille à cette bataille, Blanche et David la laissaient vaquer à ses occupations, demandant de moins en moins à être informer du moindre déplacement de la princesse.

Depuis quelques semaines, une certaine routine s'était installée entre les trois amis. Ils se retrouvaient quand ils le pouvaient en journée et faisaient vivre à Emma les aventures qu'elle n'avait qu'oser imaginer depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce jour là, Killian avait décidé d'emmener ses amis faire un tour à bord d'un voilier sur l'immense rivière qui traversait la forêt. Il avait emprunté un petit bateau de la marine royale. Bateau qu'il avait l'habitude de barrer lorsqu'il partait en mer pour marchander. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus goûté à l'air marin et il devait bien admettre que cela lui manquait terriblement. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une rivière il se disait que retrouver un navire lui ferait un plus grand bien et c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de faire découvrir à Emma une partie de son univers. Il avait été convenu qu'il serait plus prudent d'emmener la princesse sur cette rivière bénéficiant d'une surveillance continue par la garde royale que de l'emmener en mer, où ils auraient pu être attaqué par des pirates sans cœur, ou pire encore, des disciples de Cora. Leur petite croisière leur promettait une journée reposante, se laissant porter par une brise légère au gré des doux courants d'eau.

A peine Killian eu-t-il désamarrer le voilier que déjà Emma demandait à pouvoir barrer le bateau:

"-Je peux nous conduire ?

-Tu veux prendre la barre ?! Demanda Killian étonné qu'elle veuille déjà en savoir plus sur la navigation.

-Évidemment ! J'aimerais apprendre, et j'ai le meilleur pirate qui existe à mes côtés !

-Un pirate ?!

-Oui tu as tout d'un pirate, Jones !

-Les pirates sont des personnes sans cœur et prêtent à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent...

-Tu es un gentil pirate ! Le coupa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ton gentil pirate alors ! Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bien sûr ! Allez apprend moi ! S'il te plait ! Continua la princesse, le regardant d'un air faussement suppliant.

-Je te laisse la barre une fois que j'aurais terminé de manœuvrer, et quand nous serons plus éloignés des terres. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on talonne.

-Que l'on talonne ?!

-Que le bateau ne touche de sa coque le fond de la rivière, si tu préfères !

-Tu vois, j'en ai déjà apprit plus que ce que je ne l'espérais ! Vous êtes un bon professeur Capitaine Jones ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un salut de la main."

Killian lui sourit et continuait de l'observer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller se placer aux côtés de Graham qui se trouvait sur le pont avant du voilier.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Killian avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égare d'Emma. Il l'aimait, il l'avait accepté. Il aimait la voir sourire lorsqu'elle arpentait les allées du château, il aimait voir les doux rayons du soleil se refléter dans sa chevelure de blé, la faisant ressembler à un ange, il aimait cette manie qu'elle avait de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la taquinait gentiment, il aimait son parfum enivrant, ses yeux émeraudes, son rire cristallin, la douceur dans sa voix, et ses manières qui ne laissaient en rien présager qu'elle venait d'une famille royale. Il se demandait si c'était réciproque. Après tout elle avait toujours été très proche de lui. Il voyait bien que quelque chose se passait entre elle et Graham, mais il avait fini par se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amitié nouvelle. Il avait besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un avant de l'avouer à Emma, car oui, il comptait bien le lui dire, ne pouvant vivre en sachant qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Il rêvait de pouvoir lui dévoiler son amour, il rêvait qu'elle lui donne son cœur en retour. Emma n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces femmes qu'il avait prit l'habitude de fréquenter, ces amourettes d'un soir, ces histoires sans lendemain. Il voyait un futur avec la princesse, un futur emplit d'amour, de joie, de bonheur à l'état pur... Et d'enfants. Était-ce trop tôt pour déjà penser aux enfants... Surement oui, mais qu'importe, il se voyait déjà construire sa vie avec la jolie blonde et ça lui gonflait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il s'était dit qu'il en parlerait à Graham, il était l'unique ami qu'ils avaient en commun la princesse et lui, et ça lui permettrait par la même occasion de découvrir les intentions du jeune garde envers Emma. Sa jalousie le perdrait avant qu'il ne puisse avouer ses sentiments à quiconque si les deux récents amis continuaient à se rapprocher autant. Il s'était donc fixé pour objectif d'aller discuter avec Graham à la fin de cette journée, lorsque celle qu'il aimait, il avait plaisir à se le répéter, serait occupée avec ses parents.

"-Swan ! Tu peux venir tenir la barre maintenant si tu veux.

-Oh génial, comment je fais ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste prêt de toi pour te guider, tu serais capable de nous couler !

-Très drôle Jones !"

Il s'approcha de la belle un peu plus et prit plaisir à lui apprendre tout ce qu'il connaissait de la navigation. Emma était captivée par son récit et le fait qu'elle dirigeait elle-même le voilier. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager un pareil moment avec son ami.

La journée s'était déroulée dans la plus pure des joies pour les trois amis, profitant de chaque instant que la vie leur offrait. Après tout c'était bien la devise de Graham, il fallait vivre au jour le jour, ne pas penser à demain, s'amuser tant qu'on le pouvait, profiter de chaque instant, ne garder que le meilleur de ce que la vie pouvait nous offrir. Emma avait fini par assimiler ces paroles et s'appliquait à les suivre à la lettre depuis quelques temps. Pas une journée ne passait sans que son cœur ne s'emplisse encore un peu plus d'un bonheur sans limite. Elle avait apprit à apprécier chaque instant précieux en compagnie de ses deux amis, mais également en compagnie de ses parents. Et tout ça, c'était grâce au jeune garde. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, c'est comme si la vie lui offrait une seconde chance, comme si elle était en train de renaître, oubliant la tristesse passée. Aujourd'hui elle avait pu en découvrir plus sur les joies de la navigation et avait adoré la sensation de flotter sur l'eau. Elle aimait en apprendre un peu plus chaque jour sur la nature, et se rendait compte que pendant vingt-deux ans de sa vie, elle était passée à côté d'énormément de choses plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait même eu l'occasion, en cette belle journée de navigation, d'apercevoir au loin, un dragon d'eau douce. Créature aquatique tout a fait inoffensive selon les dires de Killian. Néanmoins ils avaient préféré ne pas s'en approcher de trop près. Il lui restait encore tellement à découvrir de ce monde, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à l'aventure, jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'en passer.

En rentrant ce soir là, elle se précipita pour rejoindre ses parents, ne cessant de les remercier pour la liberté récente qu'ils lui accordaient. Elle leur en était tellement reconnaissante. Et alors que son père quittait le petit salon, elle s'adressa à sa mère:

"-J'ai adoré cette journée ! Tu savais que les dragons d'eau douce n'étaient pas des légendes ?! On en a vu un ! D'ailleurs ils ne sont absolument pas dangereux comme le laisse penser les récits à leur propos. C'est Killian qui me l'a apprit. On a passé une excellente journée, vraiment.

-Je sais ma chérie pour les dragons. On a déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser quelques uns avec ton père.

-Oh... Mais vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé !

-Je sais. J'en suis désolé. Répondit Blanche, son regret pouvant se lire sur son doux visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Je vous remercie de me laisser plus de liberté maintenant, j'ai tellement à découvrir.

-Tu sais c'est Graham que tu devrais remercier ! C'est lui qui a su nous convaincre. Il a su lire en toi cette profonde tristesse qu'on préférait ne pas voir, nous, tes propres parents.

-Je le sais qu'il y est pour beaucoup... Il est génial ! Il me fait découvrir tellement de nouveautés !

-Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est mon ami maintenant...

-Ton ami, ou plus ?

-Mon ami !

-Emma, je sais qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ça avec toi, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui il serait temps.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-De l'amour...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me marier avec un inconnu, je préfère vivre une vraie histoire, je préfère laisser le destin me guider, il saura me mener à l'homme de ma vie.

-Je sais bien ma chérie, je ne te parle pas de mariage mais bien d'amour. Tu grandies si vite. Tu sais si tu ressens quelque chose pour Graham, ou n'importe quel autre homme... Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant Emma lever les yeux au ciel. Si tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un, tu ne dois pas les refouler. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'en parler, de lui parler. Tu dois affronter ça comme la princesse que tu es.

-Je le sais... Et Graham n'est qu'un ami ! Dit-elle en faisant une bise à sa mère, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion qui l'avait quelque peu embarrassée."

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Killian, il fallait que ça sorte.

De son côté, son ami avait prit son courage à deux mains afin de dévoiler son secret de plus en plus pesant au jeune garde. Il le trouva au détour d'un couloir et l'aborda ainsi:

"-Graham ! Super journée n'est-ce pas !

-Je ne peux pas le nier, c'était génial !

-On aura peut être l'occasion de partir en mer un jour, une fois que la guerre sera terminée...

-Pour le moment je préfère ne penser qu'à cette magnifique journée, on verra pour plus tard ! Dit-il un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison... Il se triturait les doigts avec nervosité, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet "Emma".

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Killian ?! Graham avait bien senti que son ami avait besoin d'un peu d'aide.

-Toujours aussi perspicace ! Et bien oui, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, et j'aimerais te demander conseil.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tu as remarqué comme Emma et moi étions proches, on se connait depuis si longtemps, elle est la personne qui me connait le plus, et je crois être celui qui arrive à la cerner le mieux. Notre amitié n'a pas de limite, je pourrais donner ma vie pour elle... Ces derniers temps elle a tellement changé... Enfin pas tant changé que ça, elle a su s'épanouir, tous les jours j'adore la voir sourire... Tu as remarqué son sourire, il pourrait faire fondre les cœurs les plus noirs. Et cette lueur dans son regard lorsqu'elle découvre quelque chose de nouveau...

-Qu'essais-tu de me dire Jones ?

-Je crois que... Que je l'aime... Enfin, que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui sembla durer une éternité pour Killian. Se pourrait-il que Graham lui aussi soit amoureux de sa princesse. Allait-il lui demander de renoncer à Emma. Pire encore, Emma et lui entretenaient-ils une relation secrète ?! Les questions fusaient dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière alors que sans même le remarquer il avait cessé tout mouvement, oubliant même de respirer. Graham prit alors la parole:

-C'est génial ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

-T'es sérieux ? Killian était étonné de la réaction de son ami, lui qui venait de passer les secondes les plus difficiles de son existence.

-Évidemment ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Bon je t'avoues que j'avais deviné depuis un moment, il était temps que tu admette tes sentiments ! Cette princesse est parfaite, elle est belle et intelligente...

-Oui, belle et intelligente...

-Elle est si fragile mais si forte à la fois...

-Si fragile et si forte...

-Elle a un tempérament de feu...

-Oh oui de feu !

Les deux amis se turent, perdu dans leurs pensées, puis, après un long soupir, le garde repris la parole:

-Tu es encore là ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Va lui parler, va rejoindre ta princesse.

-Je lui parlerais demain, je lui laisse la soirée avec ses parents. En tous cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me met du baume au cœur, j'en avais bien besoin. C'est difficile de faire face à ce genre de sentiments... Surtout que c'est la première fois pour moi !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, c'est à ça que servent les amis ! Lui répondit-il, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-C'est vrai. Bon je te laisse, je me suis proposer à aider en cuisine, puis il faut que je passe voir Johanna, bonne soirée camarade et à demain. Je te ferais part de notre discussion.

-J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience ! Conclut Graham regardant son ami s'éloigner en direction des cuisines."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma avant de retrouver son ami dans les cuisines. Maintenant que ses parents étaient revenu, Graham n'avait plus à la suivre partout, elle se sentait soulagée donc de pouvoir se confier à Killian sans qu'une oreille curieuse ne traine dans les parages.

Quelque peu nerveuse à l'idée de déballer ses sentiments au grand jour, elle avançait d'un pas peu certain, le regard fixé au sol. Elle appréhendait la réaction de son meilleur ami. Elle se plaça derrière lui et prit la parole:

"-Hey Jones !

-Emma, tu es là !

-Non je ne suis pas là... Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sur un ton emplie de sarcasmes, elle était décidément trop stressée.

Il adorait cette façon qu'elle avait de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes parents ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non aucun problème... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... C'est pas simple... Hmm par où commencer, je suis tellement heureuse et épanouie en ce moment! Dit-elle un large sourire s'étendant sur son visage.

-Ça tombe bien, j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à te dire, continua Killian, le sourire aux lèvres décidé à lui dévoiler maintenant ce qu'il ressentait.

-D'accord, tu commences ?

-Oui, alors...

-Non attends je commence ! Le coupa la jeune blonde, l'excitation lui faisant perdre toute contenance, alors que son ami se grattait derrière l'oreille, signe de gène.

Elle reprit:

-Alors voilà je... Je suis amoureuse de Graham. Elle avait balancé cette phrase d'une traite. Il m'a fait découvrir tellement de chose, il m'a apprit à aimer la vie, à l'aimer vraiment. Il est parfait, et drôle, intelligent et beau garçon. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je l'aime d'un amour sincère, poignant et surtout inédit. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un et..."

Killian était resté figé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'écoutait plus Emma qui continuait de lui parler. C'est tout son monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui. Lui qui était tombé amoureux de la princesse, il l'entendait se confier à propos de son amour pour un autre. Il sentait son cœur compressé, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir supporter une douleur aussi intense. Allait-il la supportait d'ailleurs ?! Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent l'annonce d'Emma, il avait complètement oublié de respirer. Le temps étant comme suspendu et ces derniers mots d'une violence sans pareil ne cessant de résonner dans sa tête. C'était comme un bruit strident, cruel et insoutenable, qui le fît déglutir. Il restait souriant, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher à son amie la peine immense qui s'était doucement emparée de lui. On pouvait lire dans son regard toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait, mais voyant Emma relever les yeux vers lui, ayant enfin terminé son discours sur la façon dont c'était arrivé, si soudainement, il se reprit et dit:

"-Tu es amoureuse de Graham... De Graham ! C'est génial !

Si Emma n'avait pas été aussi excitée par son annonce elle aurait sans doute remarqué la peine qui se devinait au travers du regard océan maintenant éteint du beau brun.

Elle était si belle, pensa-t-il. Son doux sourire venait illuminer son visage alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux qui était négligemment tombée devant son regard émeraude. Il se perdait une nouvelle fois à la contempler... Jamais elle ne sera pour lui.

-Killian ?! Ça va ?

Elle avait enfin remarqué l'attitude inquiétante de son ami.

-Oui, dit-il entre deux raclements de gorge essayant de masquer son état. Il mourrait de l'intérieur. Je suis heureux pour toi Princesse !

-C'est vrai ?

-Évidemment, dit-il dans un sourire crispé. Tu comptes le lui dire?

Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de s'enfuir en courant, de crier, d'oublier cette scène. Mais elle était son amie, et il l'aimait bien trop pour la laisser tomber.

-Tu penses que je devrais ? Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi ?

-Il serait idiot de ne pas ressentir la même chose.

Ces mots étaient sortit si spontanément, il n'avait pas pu les contrôler.

-Oh Killian, je t'aime tant.

Le sourire du jeune brun s'effaça l'espace de quelques secondes, se grattant derrière l'oreille, il répondit dans un souffle inaudible:

-Je t'aime aussi Emma."

Et alors qu'elle sortait des cuisines, ne pouvant se résoudre à la lâcher du regard, les larmes vinrent humidifié ses yeux. Il avait été idiot, il aurait dû remarquer qu'elle tombait doucement amoureuse de Graham. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que son amour pouvait être réciproque ?! Il venait de faire le grand saut et de s'écraser lamentablement aux pieds d'Emma. Son cœur en miette. Il quitta les cuisines à son tour, résolu à passer à autre chose au plus vite, il voulait oublier.

Ses joues encore humidifiées par les perles salées qu'il avait laissé couler, il croisa Graham dans les couloirs du château. Il avait envie de lui arracher le cœur, mais il était son ami également. Graham n'y pouvait rien...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Se dit-il. Tout, évidemment ! Killian l'enfant de la rue, face à Graham le plus vaillant soldat de la garde royale, envoyé par le roi Midas en personne. Il n'était rien face à lui. Il était évident que le choix d'Emma était prévisible, pourquoi irait-elle se lancer dans une histoire avec un pauvre voleur plutôt qu'un preux chevalier ?! Graham était beau, et vaillant, il avait l'allure d'un prince et en plus de toutes ces qualités, il l'a faisait rire, l'émerveillait, lui faisait découvrir toutes sortes de choses. Il était parfait pour Emma, tandis que Killian n'avait rien à lui offrir... Si ce n'est son cœur tout entier. Ainsi était faite la vie, il ne venait pas de se monde et avait eu tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps. De ses doigts il frotta ses yeux, essayant de cacher au mieux son état.

Son ami s'arrêta face à lui, tout sourire, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole, Killian continua sa route, lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule au passage et dit:

"-Elle est amoureuse de toi."

Alors que le temps s'était comme suspendu pour Graham, lui, avait prononcé ces mots sans arrêter sa route, continuant son chemin, les yeux rivés vers le sol et la voix étranglée par des larmes qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser couler. Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

**_Une review... ? :D_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Merci beaucoup aux nouveaux followers et ajouts aux favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :) Merci aussi aux reviews des guests auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ainsi qu'aux autres... Auxquelles j'ai répondu ! :P C'est encourageant de lire chacun de vos commentaires à chaque fois._**

**_ Je vous laisser avec un tout nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._**

* * *

La nuit avait été très courte pour nos trois amis. Killian, dévasté par l'aveu d'Emma n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois, ressassant son chagrin, se rejouant inlassablement la scène dans sa tête, incapable de s'en empêcher...

Graham se répétait sans cesse les mots de son ami, elle était amoureuse de lui... Elle était amoureuse de lui et elle allait certainement venir lui en parler. Dans ce cas, il saurait comment accueillir ses paroles...

La princesse quant à elle était bien trop excitée pour dormir convenablement. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin révéler son amour pour Graham. Car elle l'aimait, elle le savait, en était sure, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais connu l'amour. Ses sentiments pour le garde étaient bien réels, elle n'inventait rien et il fallait qu'elle se confie à lui, en espérant qu'il répondrait à ses attentes. Elle voulait vivre un vrai conte de fée avec le jeune homme, elle s'était alors plusieurs fois imaginée la scène dans son esprit. D'abord elle lui dirait combien elle l'aimait et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase il lui volerait un tendre baiser, goûtant à ses lèvres pour la première fois. Puis il se détacherait d'elle pour enfin lui avouer que lui aussi était tombé amoureux d'elle. La jeune blonde avait imaginé qu'elle se jetterait alors à nouveau sur ses douces lèvres, elle les imaginaient douces et sucrées, dans un baiser bien plus passionné que le premier, réchauffant leur corps et leur cœur. Elle finie tout de même par s'endormir sur ces agréables pensées, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Le lendemain, levée très tôt, Emma fila dans les jardins du château, espérant y trouver Graham qui avait prit l'habitude d'y faire une promenade matinale, surtout pour vérifier qu'aucune menace ne planait sur la famille royale. Ainsi elle le trouva à discuter avec une femme, tous deux assis sur un banc du parc. Elle connaissait cette femme, il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle se souvint soudain de cette journée où pour la première fois elle était montée à cheval, il s'agissait de la même brune pulpeuse. Elle avait complètement oublié de demander à Graham à son propos. Elle attendit que la femme ne s'en aille puis prit une grande inspiration, son cœur battant si vite qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une course à travers les bois, et se dirigea enfin dans sa direction. Graham s'était levé du banc mais stoppa son avancé en la voyant, un timide sourire s'était alors dessiné sur son visage crispé.

"-Bonjour Graham !

-Emma, comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, merci... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Sa voix était si basse et si douce, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, et surtout ne pas se brusquer elle.

-Je t'en pris, tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir ? On pourrait aller se poser au salon, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir.

-Ça va, je préfère rester ici.

-Allez vient, on va s'installer au petit salon, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. Dit-il alors qu'un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

-Graham... Elle n'insista pas plus lorsqu'elle le vit prendre le chemin du château sans lui en demander d'avantage. Bon très bien, rentrons. Finit-elle par dire en abaissant ses épaules.

L'attitude du garde ne l'aidait pas tellement à se détendre.

Emma était si pâle qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, cette conversation était plutôt mal partie pour la jeune princesse qui s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin dévoiler ses sentiments à l'homme quelle pensait être l'amour de sa vie.

Une fois arrivés au petit salon, les deux amis prirent place dans deux énormes fauteuils prêts de l'immense cheminé qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis l'hiver dernier. L'atmosphère semblait légère et pourtant la jeune princesse se sentait oppressée par les révélations qu'elle comptait faire au jeune garde. Elle balayait la pièce de son regard émeraude, perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Après de longues secondes de silence, Emma prit une longue inspiration, décidée à enfin parler.

-Bon alors, comme je disais tout à l'heure, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas un verre d'eau ? Je peux t'apporter ça tout de suite si c'est le cas ! S'inquiéta Graham.

Évidemment il savait le sujet qu'elle comptait aborder. Il essayait de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il voulait la mettre à l'aise mais se rendait bien compte qu'il en faisait de trop.

-Non merci Graham, ça va aller. Répondit la princesse, agacée.

-Très bien.

Un silence de plomb s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Emma avait à présent le regard rivé sur Graham tandis que lui avait trouvé un intérêt tout particulier à l'immense tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, Graham sorti de sa manche un papier. Intriguée, elle porta son attention dessus:

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça ! Dit-elle en pointant le papier du doigt.

-Une feuille.

-Je le vois bien que c'est une feuille, mais pourquoi la garder sur toi ?

-C'est une lettre que l'on m'a donné tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu n'arrives...

-Ah oui, j'ai vu cette femme. Ça a l'air important.

-Ça l'est... La femme que tu as vu, c'est mon épouse.

L'information frappa Emma en plein cœur. Avait-elle bien entendu ?! Ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions, elle sentie les larmes monter dangereusement dans ses yeux. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage fermé, elle s'était faite des idées, elle ne le connaissait pas tellement... Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était marié.

Marié.

Il avait une femme qui lui écrivait des mots, ces mêmes mots qu'il gardait sur lui. Il devait très certainement l'aimer de tout son être, elle était son épouse après tout. Emma était dévastée, jamais elle n'avait ressentie pareille douleur. C'est tout son être qui s'émiettait doucement, la faisant souffrir comme jamais. Les larmes venant brûler ses iris, elle se reprit et dit:

-Ta femme ?! Sa voix était tremblante, elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, priant pour que Graham n'ait pas remarqué l'état pitoyable dans lequel il l'avait mise en ne prononçant qu'une simple phrase.

-Oui, on s'est disputé récemment et elle est retournée chez sa famille, dans le village voisin. Lorsque le roi Midas m'a demandé si je voulais venir dans ce royaume pour être le garde personnel de la princesse, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Il fallait que je la récupère. Depuis on se voit de temps en temps, tout semble redevenir comme avant, mais elle me mène la vie dure. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras toi aussi mariée, et tu pourras à ton tour faire tourner la tête de ton mari. Finit-il par dire d'un ton léger, le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées dirigées vers sa femme.

-Je vais y aller. Emma ne tenait plus, elle étouffait. C'est avec lui qu'elle se voyait mariée, c'est lui qu'elle voulait rendre fou, c'est avec lui qu'elle voulait se disputer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

-Attends Emma, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?!

-Oh, euh, on va surement moins se voir, j'ai décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec mes parents. Dit-elle dans la précipitation.

-Très bien, on se croisera quand même au détour d'un couloir. Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, voilà. Finit par dire Emma alors qu'elle se levait et sortait du salon."

Il savait qu'il avait été cruel de lui annoncer cette information de la sorte, mais il voulait qu'elle comprenne vite afin qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose encore plus rapidement. Il se doutait qu'à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'elle ne souffre de petites attentions qu'il aurait pu avoir à son égard.

Elle devait prendre l'air, elle avait chaud mais était parcouru d'innombrables frissons sur tout le corps, ça tête lui tournait. Le choc avait été violent, et elle aurait préférée ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, le ciel semblant avoir prit part à son chagrin, il se mit à pleuvoir sur tout le royaume. Emma ne retenait plus ses larmes, elle était anéantie. Son premier coup dur en amour avait été brutal. Elle n'avait aucune chance, il était marié. Elle avait été bien trop naïve. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'il était marié. C'était arrivé si vite. L'amour ne prévient pas, il lui était tombé dessus, enivrant, prometteur, grisant, la faisant rêver d'un avenir tout tracé aux bras de son garde, la laissant s'envoler et se perdre dans ses idées, pour mieux la laisser tomber presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait frappé, la faisant s'écraser au sol comme une moins que rien.

Graham était resté figé sur son fauteuil, il avait bien remarqué toute la peine qu'il avait causé à la princesse en lui récitant ses paroles. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, c'était une histoire impossible. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Blanche, qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

"-Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

-Blanche ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Répondez à ma question Graham.

-De qui me parlez-vous ?

-Vous savez de qui je parle, ma fille, Emma, celle dont le cœur vient d'être réduit en poussière. Vous l'aimez ?!

-Elle est mon amie.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-A quoi bon, c'est un amour impossible.

-Vous admettez avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

-Jamais je ne me serais permis de le lui dire.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Évidement que je l'aime ! Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?! Le ton était monté crescendo et Graham avait laissé la tristesse l'emporter. De timides larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues à présent et il ne faisait rien pour cacher ce ruisseau qui venait réchauffer sa peau.

-Oh Graham... Elle fit quelques pas vers le garde afin de se trouver face à lui. Je suis désolé. Dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

-Regardez dans quel état je suis, ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat, c'est moi qui suit désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas. Vous vivez quelque chose de difficile, je peux le comprendre.

-Personne ne doit être au courant...

-Mais pourquoi ne pas...

-Personne ! Insista-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Surtout pas Emma, ça ne ferait que lui donner de l'espoir et ça finirait par la briser. Elle ne m'est pas destinée.

-Très bien... J'ai compris. Et vous alors ?

-Moi je ne compte pas, ne vous en faite pas, ça va aller."

Il prit la direction de la sortie, priant pour que Blanche garde ce précieux secret pour elle. Il fallait surtout que ni Emma, ni Killian ne soient au courant.

* * *

"-Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, il pleut averse, tu risques de tomber malade, vient, on rentre !

Killian était sorti pour récupérer la princesse alors qu'il l'avait aperçu en jetant un coup d'œil par une fenêtre du château.

-Tu pleures ?! Avait-il ajouté.

-Il est marié Killian.

-Quoi ?! De qui tu parles ?

-Graham... Graham est marié.

-Oh...

Killian était dévasté de la voir dans cet état. Une boule s'était formé au creux de son estomac, il ne supportait pas de la découvrir si triste. Et encore moins de savoir qu'elle était ainsi à cause de son amour pour Graham, qui visiblement avait été avorté. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, c'est ce qu'il faisait avant que l'amour ne les frappe, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Il était comme bloqué, la main sur le bras de celle qu'il aimait.

La pluie continuait de tomber mais aucun ne bougeait. Killian essayant de digéré la nouvelle. Graham était marié, Emma était détruite. Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'étaient-ils au courant ?! Comment avait-il pu leur cacher une information aussi importante ?!

-Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Reprit le brun, hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas, ils se sont disputés, voilà sans doute pourquoi. Réussi à articuler Emma entre deux sanglots.

-Je vois... Vient maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade. Allons en parler bien au chaud.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Emma... Crois moi, je sais exactement comment tu te sens.

-Ah oui ?! Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, ne compare pas mon histoire avec tes conquêtes ! Son ton était sec, elle était haineuse à présent.

-Ne déverse pas ta colère sur moi ! Ça ne te mènera à rien ! Le jeune homme avait été touché par ses mots.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Avait-il dit en haussant le ton, la colère prenant place doucement en lui à son tour.

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi Jones! Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'en mêle !

-Oh je ne sais pas princesse, peut être parce que je suis ton ami ! Peut être parce que ça me fait mal de te voir si triste !

-Et bien tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer autant...

-Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu es blessée.

-Oh le grand Killian Jones a parlé...

-Arrête ça Emma !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu comprends ?! Je veux être seule !

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, viens on rentre...

-Je sais encore ce que je pense ! Laisse moi !

-Tu en es sûre ?!

-Parfaitement.

-Très bien. Conclut-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre la direction du château."

La pluie continuait de se déverser sur le royaume, Killian avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment leur simple discussion avait-elle tournée ainsi. Il en voulait à Emma de le traiter de la sorte, c'était la première fois qu'ils se criaient dessus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui avait-elle dit. Ces mots étaient violents et ils transperçaient en plein cœur les sentiments nouveaux que Killian ressentait pour la belle. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer calmement et se laisser réconforter par son ami. Elle aurait du se laisser consoler par Killian, c'est ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle le laisser faire à chaque fois qu'elle allait mal. Il trouvait les mots, il lui redonnait le sourire. Il lui en voulait tellement... Mais il s'en voulait à lui également, il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait fallu que l'amour s'en mêle. En seulement quelques mois, leur relation avait été chamboulée. Depuis l'arrivée de Graham. Il avait redonné la joie de vivre à Emma, lui faisant vivre de belles aventures comme elle en rêvait, ce qui avait réveillé en Killian ses sentiments endormis. Parce qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours, il n'en avait juste pas eu encore conscience. Et enfin Emma était tombée amoureuse du garde. Tout partait de lui, mais malgré tout, Killian ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester. Il était devenu, au fil des jours, un ami digne de confiance. Et maintenant tout était détruit.

* * *

_Chapitre plutôt court je sais, mais promis le prochain sera plus long ! :)_

**_Une petite review ?_ **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Alors, alors, les beaux jours sont de retour et forcément on passe un peu moins de temps devant le PC. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) **

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et favoris ainsi qu'aux review qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

** Alicia: J'espère que ce chapitre réparera ton petit cœur de CS :p Contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! Ihih ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Killian se réveillait chaque matin en subissant une souffrance qui jamais ne diminuait. Il avait prit des distances avec Emma, mais la belle blonde lui manquait terriblement. Il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, après tout, c'est elle qui disait ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et ces quelques jours semblaient avoir duré une éternité. La princesse restait enfermée dans sa chambre, accueillant chaque journée comme un doux fardeau. Elle était à nouveau seule. Elle avait perdu un nouvel ami, car c'était ce qu'était Graham avant tout, un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter. Mais elle avait le cœur bien trop brisé pour pouvoir passer du temps en sa compagnie pour le moment. Elle avait également perdu son meilleur ami, à cause de ses paroles trop crues, auxquelles elle ne pensait même pas. Elle devait lui faire des excuses, mais elle n'osait pas se montrer face à lui, bien trop honteuse.

Cloitrée dans sa chambre, elle s'était malgré tout doucement faite à l'idée qu'elle ne vivrait jamais une belle et grande histoire d'amour avec le jeune garde. Ses sentiments étaient encore bien présents, mais la douleur était supportable, elle devait passer à autre chose, et vite. De son côté Killian ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer une vie sans Emma, il voulait avoir la chance de la voir s'épanouir au fil des années, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il fallait qu'il lui reparle, il avait besoin d'elle, mais la blonde ne semblait pas encline à revenir vers lui, alors il respectait ses paroles, restant le plus éloigné possible de la belle.

Son moral était au plus bas et c'est ce moment précis que choisi le destin pour encore une fois venir se moquer de lui. La santé de Johanna se dégrada encore un peu plus. La mère adoptive du jeune homme ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, obligée à restée allongée toute la journée. Killian prenait sur lui, essayant de ne pas craquer devant la seule qui avait su l'accepter alors que tout le monde le rejetait. Celle qui lui avait donné un semblant d'éducation et bien plus d'amour qu'une mère pouvait offrir. Ce jour là, un guérisseur fût appelé au château afin de s'occuper de Johanna. Il apprit alors à Killian qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre, son heure semblant être venue. Encaissant difficilement la nouvelle, le jeune homme s'installa prêt de sa mère et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"-Mon enfant, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Mais tu étais préparé à ça, on en parle depuis un moment maintenant.

-Je le sais... Mais ça reste douloureux. Il baissa la tête dans un souffle, ne voulant montrer les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à Johanna.

-Hey, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue, ne pleure pas, tu n'es plus seul tu sais, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à te donner, tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi, tu sauras avancer, tu seras fort, et tu ne seras pas seul... Tu fais parti de cette famille maintenant, j'espère que tu l'as comprit.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça... J'ai juste envie d'être là pour toi en ce moment. Je règlerais mes problèmes plus tard.

-Killian parle moi.

Johanna passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme alors qu'il évitait son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir en évoquant le nom d'Emma. Il se sentait d'ailleurs assez mal de se voir parler de ces histoires de cœur alors que sa mère mourante était allongée à ses côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'inquiéter pour moi en ce moment. Je suis désolé...

-Mon enfant, je continuerais à ne vouloir que ton bonheur même après ma mort. Dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, le beau brun répondit:

-Emma m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi... Elle a été tellement rude, elle m'a vraiment blessé...

-J'en suis désolé Killian... Une petite voix avait résonné dans la pièce alors qu'Emma venait de faire son apparition. Elle avait accouru voir comment allait Johanna et comment son ami supportait la nouvelle lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'un guérisseur avait été appelé.

-Emma...

-Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit, évidemment que j'ai besoin de toi ! Dit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas mal assuré dans la pièce. Comment as-tu pu être assez bête pour croire le contraire !

-Est-ce que tu viens de m'insulter tout en t'excusant... ? Fît-il remarquer, un sourcil relevé.

-Peut être bien... Avait-elle répondu dans un sourire timide, le regard en coin.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Dit-il en s'approchant de sa princesse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Emma le laissa l'enlacer sous le regard attendri de Johanna. Elle avait autant besoin de cette étreinte que lui, la tête posée sur son torse elle se promit de ne plus jamais lui parler comme elle l'avait fait.

-Johanna, comment allez-vous ? Finit par dire la princesse, se détachant doucement de Killian.

-Étant donné mon état, je crois que ça va.

-Oui excusez moi, question idiote...

-Je suis contente de voir que tout va bien entre vous ! Vraiment.

Emma sourit timidement à Killian et ajouta :

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! Ne l'oublie jamais !

-A vos ordres princesse ! Dit le jeune brun dans un clin d'œil.

-Je viendrais prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard Johanna, je vous laisse avec Killian maintenant."

La jolie blonde se retira ainsi de la pièce laissant la mère et son fils comme elle les avait retrouvé, avec néanmoins un poids en moins sur le cœur du garçon.

"-Comptes-tu le lui dire un jour ?

-Elle est amoureuse d'un autre...

-Je crois que tu te trompes, il y a clairement de l'amour dans son regard lorsqu'il est posé sur toi.

-Elle m'aime seulement comme un ami, et cette situation me convient très bien tant que je ne suis pas éloigné d'elle.

-Tu l'aime énormément n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle est tout pour moi...

-Hmm... Fût la seule réponse que Johanna lui donna, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle finit par s'endormir, ses mains ayant à nouveau rejoint celles de Killian."

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se rendait aux cuisines, Killian eut la surprise de trouver Graham l'attendant accoudé à une fenêtre. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un timide sourire, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis ce soir où le beau brun avait, dans une simple phrase, apprit au garde qu'Emma était en réalité amoureuse de lui. Une bataille avait commencée dans la tête de Killian, d'un côté il détestait son ami pour être celui choisi par Emma, et d'un autre leur complicité lui manquait, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Cette situation devait cesser.

"-Je voulais te parler ! Graham fut le premier à prendre la parole, d'une voix enjouée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui répondit Killian essayant d'afficher une mine heureuse.

Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, Emma aimait Graham... Que pouvait-il y faire. Il l'avait encouragé à se dévoiler à Emma, il l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il avait été un ami, rien ne devait changer entre eux.

-Je vais très bien, et toi ? J'ai apprit pour Johanna. Reprit le jeune garde, voyant son ami se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Ça va... Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'étaler sur le sujet concernant sa mère. Il avait besoin de souffler et c'était la vérité, elle semblait aller mieux lorsqu'elle s'était réveiller le matin-même. N'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Killian se grattait derrière l'oreille, l'air gêné.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Avait alors demandé Graham amusé par l'attitude de son ami.

-Depuis quand es-tu marié ?! Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut être il aurait été bien d'en informer tes amis...

-Oh, nous nous sommes disputés ma femme et moi, alors je ne voulais pas tellement en parler.

-Quand pourrais-je la rencontrer ? Demanda Killian sincèrement curieux de connaitre l'heureuse élue.

-Bientôt j'imagine... En attendant il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose de plus important, Emma.

-Emma ?!

-Killian, il faut que tu la récupères !

-Elle est amoureuse de toi...

-Non, tu te trompes, elle croit être amoureuse de moi. Parce que j'ai apporté un peu de piment à sa vie, parce que je lui ai fait découvrir de nouvelles choses... Mais c'est à toi qu'elle est destinée !

Graham récitait ses paroles d'un ton léger qui déstabilisait quelque peu le beau brun.

-Je ne crois pas.

-J'ai une question à te poser... L'aimes-tu vraiment ?

-Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Alors tu vas m'écouter, et être attentif. Emma t'aime, il faut juste lui faire comprendre que c'est de l'amour. Le véritable amour. Elle a seulement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Tu dois la séduire !"

Killian ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Était-il possible qu'Emma se soit bercée d'illusions, était-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas réellement amoureuse du garde, pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose de bien plus fort pour lui ?! Et pourquoi Graham tenait-il absolument à les voir en couple ?! Évidemment que Killian voulait la récupérer, déjà en tant qu'amie... Il voulait retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient quand l'amour n'était pas encore venu troubler leur vie si paisible à l'époque. Il voulait retrouver sa princesse, celle qui lui racontait ses moindres secrets, celle qui se confiait et se laissait bercer par ses paroles. En y repensant, il était évident qu'il y avait quelque de chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié entre les deux... Mais comment être sur qu'il s'agissait bien d'amour ? Si c'était le cas, Emma allait-elle finir par en avoir pleinement conscience ?! Il voulait savoir, avoir la réponse à toute ses questions et doucement il se laissait tenter par l'idée folle du garde. Doucement il se mettait en tête que peut être il pourrait tout faire pour la séduire.

La jeune femme sortait d'un douloureux échec en amour, son premier qui plus est, Killian devrait se munir d'énormément de patience afin de la conquérir. Elle avait déjà fait un pas en avant en venant s'excuser, et il en était d'ailleurs grandement ravis. Le chemin vers leur réconciliation se traçait tout doucement. Et il avait vite comprit qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui... Pouvait-on ressentir pareille chose pour un simple ami ?! Le jeune garde avait semé le trouble chez Killian qui était perdu entre son cœur qui lui criait de foncer, de tout tenter pour Emma, et sa raison qui finalement lui disait qu'il se faisait des idées, que jamais une princesse n'accepterait l'homme qu'il était pour compagnon. Et son cœur lui répondait alors qu'Emma n'était pas une princesse comme les autres. Perdu, tiraillé, il cessa de réfléchir et reprit la parole:

"-Tu m'aiderais à la séduire ?

-Évidemment, je suis votre ami à tous les deux, et tout ce que je veux, c'est votre bonheur. Avait alors répondu Graham, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, elle à l'air vraiment amoureuse de toi...

-Elle en à l'air mais elle ne l'est pas. Lorsqu'elle commencera à comprendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi, elle ressentira ce qu'est vraiment l'amour.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout, tu es sa fin heureuse. Moi jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter ce genre de chose... Elle finirait par souffrir... Et puis la question ne se pose même pas, je suis marié je te rappelle.

-Et comment m'aideras-tu ?

-Je ne vais faire que te soutenir, peut être te donner quelques conseils ici et là, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais réellement besoin de moi. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, l'amour parlera de lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Allez Killian ! Elle est la femme de ta vie, comment pourrais-tu l'abandonner ?!

-Que ferais-tu à ma place ?!

-Mais je ne suis pas à ta place !

Un voile de tristesse avait alors assombri le visage de Graham qui tenta tout de même de garder la tête haute, ne voulant rien laisser paraître face à son ami. Si seulement il était à sa place...

Il reprit la parole:

-Si j'étais à ta place je ne la laisserais pour rien au monde. C'est une perle, un trésor, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en séparer.

-Je comprends...

-Que comprends-tu ?!

-Je dois me battre pour son amour, je dois lui prouver qu'elle est tout pour moi, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'interdit un avenir merveilleux en ne me voyant que comme un ami. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle laisse parler son cœur pour moi, qu'elle laisse ses sentiments s'exprimer. Elle doit comprendre que ce qu'elle ressent pour toi n'est rien comparer à ce qu'elle rate avec moi... Sans vouloir te vexer hein !

Cette dernière phrase avait fait sourire Graham, il avait été vexé, évidemment, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse entrevoir quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il laisse Killian reprendre confiance en lui.

-Très bien, content de voir que tu es sur la bonne voie pour conquérir son cœur. Je pense que pour commencer tu devrais la rendre jalouse...

-Quoi ?! Non, je ne veux pas jouer avec elle... Et puis de toutes façons lorsque je lui parlais de mes conquêtes, dit-il en grimaçant sur le dernier mot, elle ne semblait pas ressentir une quelconque jalousie.

-Mais t'a-t-elle déjà vu avec l'une d'entre elle ? Demanda fièrement Graham.

-Non je ne crois pas... Tu voudrais que je fasse en sorte qu'elle me voit avec une autre femme ?

-Exactement ! Alors tu pourras la voir bouillir de l'intérieur, j'en suis sûr !

-Hmm... Je n'en suis pas convaincu.C'est un jeux dangereux.

-Tu n'as rien à perdre, tu as tout a gagner ! Mais après tout, tu fais comme tu veux...

-Je risque quand même de la perdre elle.

-Lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu as fait ça dans l'unique but de la rendre jalouse, elle s'en sentira flattée.

-Elle sera énervée. Affirma Killian, sûr de la réaction qu'aurait sa princesse.

-Énervée et flattée. Tu as une autre idée ?!

Killian baissa la tête face à cette question. Une autre idée, non il n'en avait pas, mais était-il juste de se jouer d'Emma ?! Il l'aimait vraiment et voulait lui faire comprendre, était-ce la bonne façon de le faire ? Après tout ses sentiments étaient bien réels, se jouait-il vraiment d'elle ? Il voulait juste susciter un quelconque intérêt aux yeux de la princesse.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Reprit Killian.

-D'accord ?!

-Oui d'accord, je vais le faire. J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à nous réunir Emma et moi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis votre ami. Je veux vous voir heureux. Et il est évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est la seule raison ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'agisse ainsi sinon ?

-Justement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

-Killian, fait moi confiance, Emma et toi allez vivre une belle histoire d'amour, vous me remercierez quand le moment sera venu ! Finit-il par dire dans un large sourire."

Le jeune homme pensa que son ami agissait bizarrement, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Si cette étrange attitude pouvait l'aider à gagner le cœur d'Emma, alors il ferait avec. Doucement il reprenait confiance, il avait envie d'essayer, envie de voir une de la jalousie à son égard dans ses yeux émeraudes. Cette jalousie serait alors la preuve que quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une amitié s'était développée. Il voulait la voir se questionner, être troublée par lui. Comme lui pouvait l'être pour elle lorsqu'elle regardait Graham. Soudain il revint à la dure réalité de sa vie, Graham était l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui auquel elle était prête à faire une déclaration quelques jours plus tôt... Comment pouvait elle avoir des sentiments pour lui alors qu'elle pensait passer sa vie aux côtés du jeune garde. C'était une idée tellement folle. Il pensa un instant à faire marche arrière mais se ravisa. Il se devait d'essayer, une partie de lui ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à abandonner l'idée qu'Emma pourrait peut-être être amoureuse de lui. Dans le pire des cas, elle ne montrerait aucune réaction en le voyant dans les bras d'une autre femme. Cela lui déchirerait le cœur, mais au moins, il serait sûr de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose.

A la nuit tombée, Killian se rendit au port maritime, endroit qu'il savait peu fréquentable une fois le soleil couché. Un gigantesque navire aux couleurs de la famille royale était amarré et l'ont pouvait deviné une bonne vingtaine de garde pour le surveiller. La nuit s'annonçait alors calme. Le long des quais se trouvaient toutes sortes de commerces pour la plupart fermés à une heure aussi tardive. On entendait au loin des chats miauler, ils avaient surement entamé leur parade amoureuse. Des gens riaient également et un doux brouhaha s'échappait d'une taverne enfoncée dans une petite ruelle. C'était l'endroit qu'il était venu trouver. Killian entra dans le bâtiment miteux et alla s'accouder discrètement au comptoir. Installés à une longue table de bois au milieu de la pièce, des hommes riaient aux éclats sans discrétion aucune, ils étaient munis d'arc, lance pierre et autres armes en tous genres et portaient pour la plupart des peaux de bête sur le dos. Il était indéniable qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs surement venu se détendre ici après un long séjour en forêt. Une femme à la silhouette élancée, l'air aguicheur et dont les cheveux recouvraient ses épaules dénudés passait entre les rangs de chaque table, chantant une douce mélodie qui en hypnotisait plus d'un. Dans un coin de la taverne étaient attablés deux autres hommes accoutrés étrangement, qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir se faire le plus discret possible, des pirates pensa Killian. La taverne était emplie d'autre villageois plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Perdu dans sa contemplation de ce spectacle peu commun, Killian se fit interrompre dans ses rêveries pas une voix suave venant caresser ses tympans.

"-On est perdu Jones ?

-Milah, c'est toi que je cherchais justement. Dit-il en se tournant vers la femme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir, un verre à la main et un chiffon sur l'épaule.

-Il va falloir que tu attendes la fin de mon service... Tu connais le patron ! Moi qui pensais que mon corps de rêve t'avait lassé...

-Non... Milah, je ne suis pas là pour ça... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Et depuis quand le grand Killian Jones a-t-il besoin de mon aide ?

-N'oublies pas que tu m'en dois une ! Je t'ai sauvé de ces types la dernière fois...

-Je n'ai pas oublié... Elle prit un air faussement contrarié et se pencha vers le jeune brun mettant ainsi sa poitrine voluptueuse bien trop en avant selon Killian. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton toujours aguicheur.

Gêné, Killian se mit à se gratter derrière l'oreille. Elle était une belle femme et aimait en abuser. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Pendant longtemps ils s'étaient fréquentés de façons non-exclusive, Killian venant lui rendre visite lorsqu'il revenait pour une nuit sur les terres du royaumes des Charmants. Jamais il n'avait profité d'elle, les choses avaient toujours été clairs entre eux deux. Et cette situation ne déplaisait à aucun d'entre eux. Il avait à présent le regard perdu dans le décolleté de la belle, n'essayant même plus de se cacher. Après tout, la vue était loin d'être déplaisante. Mais cette fois-ci il ne succomberait pas à ses charmes et il comptait bien la convaincre de l'aider dans sa quête du grand amour. Dans un raclement de gorge il reprit alors la parole:

-Laisse moi te raconter..."

* * *

_C'est fou dans ce rectangle blanc juste en dessous, on peux taper des mots, et même donner son avis ! :O_

**_Hihihi une petite review ?_ **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Bon avant toutes choses, je vais essayer de répondre aux guests.**

** Alicia: ce chapitre t'en diras plus sur Milah, et j'espère que ça te plaira ! :) Et pour l'instant Liam n'est pas prévu...**

** Guest 1: alors je poste un chapitre par semaine, soit le mercredi, soit le samedi, donc il y a entre 4 et 7 jours d'attente entre les chapitres. **

**Unknown: Je n'ai pas de secret, suffit de regarder nos deux bébés et ça vient tout seul ! :D **

**Merci en tous cas pour toutes ces reviews, qui comme à chaque fois me font très plaisir. Merci aussi aux nouveaux follows et favoris ! **

**Je me suis un peu lâchée sur ce chapitre (je parle du nombre de mots petits coquins !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

Une longue semaine s'était à nouveau écoulée sans que la princesse n'adresse la parole à Graham. Elle évitait tout contact avec lui et se doutait bien qu'il était au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ces derniers jours, elle avait cessé de pleurer son échec amoureux mais ne souhaitait toujours pas voir le garde, de peur que toute la douleur ne remonte à la surface lorsqu'il prononcerait un quelconque mot.

Killian de son côté partageait son temps entre Johanna, dont l'état bien que critique était resté stable depuis la dernière visite du guérisseur et Emma dont le soutient lui était devenu vital. De part sa présence elle l'aidait à surmonter la situation, elle l'aidait à ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin et il était heureux de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés à nouveau.

Le jeune garde et Killian avaient discuté longuement de la façon dont il fallait que les choses se déroulent. Ainsi ils avaient élaboré un plan pour que la princesse tombe dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fuie, il fallait qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Killian avant que ce dernier ne révèle enfin ses sentiments pour la belle. Graham avait en quelques sortes coaché son ami qui n'était pas un grand adepte du romantisme, mais qui comptait bien le devenir. Il était prêt à tout pour Emma. Il voulait faire des efforts pour elle, sans pour autant changer car avant tout il voulait qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était. Il avait donc été décidé qu'il passerait plus de temps avec sa princesse, en tête-à-tête, et serait des plus attentionnés avec cette dernière.

Après avoir passé la matinée en compagnie de Johanna, Killian avait proposé à Emma une balade dans les jardins du château. Il s'était enfin décidé à mettre son plan à exécution, il allait séduire Emma... Ou du moins essayer.

"-Tu n'as pas reparlé à Graham ?

Ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques minutes et voilà qu'il avait eu l'intelligente idée de parler du garde. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus maladroit. Il se donnait plusieurs gifles mentalement alors que la princesse poussait un soupir de tristesse, mais une tristesse différente de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là, elle était couverte par un voile d'acceptation. Elle ne semblait pas aussi dévastée qu'elle avait pu l'être... Ou alors il se faisait des idées, car lui n'avait toujours pas accepter cette situation...

-Non, toujours pas. Il semble moins présent qu'avant et je ne cherche pas spécialement à le rencontrer. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais face à lui.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

Sérieusement Killian ?! Pensa-t-il alors que les mots venaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je sais... c'est pas évident et j'ai bien conscience qu'à cause de moi, beaucoup de choses ont changé entre nous trois. On s'entendait tellement bien... Il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse du mauvais garçon...

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de subtilement lui faire passer un message ? Si Graham était le mauvais garçon, Killian pouvait-il être le bon à ses yeux ? Il se frappa mentalement une nouvelle fois, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser ainsi, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir vivant.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, l'amour ne se commande pas. Ajouta-t-il alors précipitamment, ne voulant pas laisser entrevoir son trouble.

-Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça... Pour ça et tout le reste d'ailleurs ! Dit-elle en lui lançant le plus radieux des sourires."

Il bouillait littéralement sur place. Ce sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Son cœur s'était soudainement emplie de bonheur comme gonflé à bloc. Il répondit timidement à son sourire, une main passé derrière son oreille, habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était gêné, elle le savait. Emma remarqua son étrange comportement et fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette attitude nouvelle. Ils continuèrent tous les deux à marcher, dans un silence confortable, dans les somptueux jardins du château. Killian vînt alors prendre timidement la main de la princesse, sans même la regarder, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux, en l'espace d'une simple promenade, il était redevenu l'adolescent timide et maladroit qu'il était autrefois avec les filles. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demanda s'il était possible qu'il bondisse or de sa poitrine. Les yeux fixés devant lui à présent, il n'avait toujours pas osé regarder la belle blonde, et pourtant il manqua le rose qui avait commencé à colorer ses joues. Il avait prit la décision qu'il cesserait d'agir comme un ami et commencerait à agir comme un homme amoureux, le dévoilant habilement et doucement. Ils rentrèrent ce jour là au château le cœur léger, plus proches que jamais.

Cette sortie aux jardins devint vite une habitude, ainsi tous les jours, après avoir passé une bonne partie de son temps en compagnie de Johanna, Killian rejoignait la princesse au détour d'un chemin.

"-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment c'est vraiment d'être en mer...

Emma venait de prendre la parole alors qu'ils s'installaient dans l'herbe fraîche sous un ciel tâché de quelques nuages.

-... Je veux dire que, tu m'as parlé des royaumes que tu as visité, des tempêtes que tu as dû braver... Mais jamais de ton quotidien sur l'eau. Comment te sens-tu lorsque tu navigues ?

-Oh... Tu sais, c'est quelque chose d'unique. J'adore avancé sur l'eau, poussé par le souffle du vent, on se sent comme porté par une force supérieur, tout en gardant le contrôle. Vraiment je me sens puissant lorsque je tiens la barre. Le vent devient mon allié... Et puis c'est plaisant d'avoir son propre équipage ! Ajouta-t-il un sourcil relevé.

Elle lui sourit et reprit:

-Mais la terre ferme ne te manque pas des fois... ? Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retînt.

-La terre ferme, non... Johanna me manque lorsque les voyages sont très longs, le château me manque, Blanche et David aussi...

Il prit le menton de la princesse entre ses doigts afin de tourner son visage vers le sien et continua :

-... Et toi aussi Emma, tu me manques terriblement.

Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, la princesse détourna le regard, ne pouvant tout de même pas empêcher un radieux sourire de naître sur son visage.

-Toi aussi tu me manques Jones. Finit-elle par dire en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il m'arrive de m'ennuyer lorsque je suis seule au château...

-Je peux être de très bonne compagnie ! Je le sais !

-Je peux voir tes chevilles enfler d'ici ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Dit-elle dans un rire.

-Un jour, je t'emmènerais faire un tour en mer, c'est une promesse ! Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Si un jour on arrive à se débarrasser de Cora...

-Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que cette guerre cessera bientôt, j'en mettrais même ma main à couper !

-Depuis bien avant ma naissance Killian ! Plus de vingt-deux ans que cette guerre fait des ravages, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi optimiste...

-J'ai de l'espoir tout simplement, je crois en tes parents. Et puis maintenant beaucoup de royaumes se sont unis pour la contrer, elle faiblit, sa défaite est proche j'en suis sûr !

-Hmm... J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi...

-Je le suis assez pour nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Prépare-toi princesse, bientôt nous seront tous deux à explorer les mystères de l'océan !

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté ta proposition. Répondit-elle d'un air taquin.

-Oh mais princesse pas besoin de votre accord, je vous kidnapperais et vous emmènerais de force !

-Je ne me laisserais certainement pas faire !

-C'est ce qu'on verra... Finit-il par dire tout en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Tu te souviens lorsqu'on imaginait des formes aux nuages ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait... Regarde.

Emma s'allongea à son tour auprès de Killian et se mit à observer le ciel. Elle passait une excellente journée grâce à son ami. Elle se sentait si bien auprès de lui, tout était si simple. Leur discussion fût néanmoins interrompue par des cris éloignés. Une femme semblait appeler le nom du beau brun:

"-Killian ! Killian ! Tu es là enfin, j'ai bien cru que les gardes ne me laisseraient jamais passer. Criait Milah au loin.

Elle était peu reconnaissable, sa poitrine était couverte et elle portait des vêtements bien plus communs que ce dont elle avait pour habitude de mettre. Elle était élégante et distinguée, personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer l'endroit dans lequel elle travaillait.

-Tu m'excuses Emma, je vais parler à mon amie. Dit Killian en se tournant vers la princesse, une main se grattant derrière l'oreille et l'air gêné."

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer et le regarda s'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre l'autre femme. Un léger nœud naquit au creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami enlacer tendrement cette inconnue.

Elle savait qu'il voyait d'autres femmes, il ne manquait pas une occasion de s'en vanter, bien qu'à y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu se targuer d'avoir séduit une quelconque naïve femme, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec l'une d'entre elles. D'ailleurs cette femme devait être importante pour qu'il se montre ainsi en public en sa compagnie. Le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac gagna en intensité, c'était comme une gêne nouvelle... Était-elle jalouse ?! Impossible. Mais il est vrai qu'elle se surprenait à s'imaginer à la place de cette inconnue. Il tenait son visage en coupe à présent, était-il sur le point de l'embrasser ?! Elle ne voulait certainement pas voir cela ! Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la scène qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et elle vit Killian pencher la tête davantage. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ! Le cœur d'Emma se serra à l'idée de ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Elle vit alors Killian se pencher un peu plus et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'inconnue. Il ne l'embrassait pas, Emma qui avait retenu son souffle jusque là se remit à respirer calmement. Que cette sensation devait être agréable, la douce voix de Killian dans son oreille, son souffle caressant son cou... Habituellement c'est elle qu'il regardait avec ces yeux envoutants, c'est elle qui avait toute son attention, mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait laissé seule, au milieu des jardins du château pour rejoindre cette femme. Cette belle femme. Elle semblait être tout l'opposé d'Emma, une longue chevelure noire de jais, des yeux d'un bleu océan et une assurance qui fît frissonner la princesse. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette pimbêche inutile ?!

"-Emma !

La voix de Killian venait de la sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, l'air troublée.

-Emma, je te présente Milah, Milah, voici Emma, mon amie. Dit Killian en présentant les deux femmes.

La princesse toisa la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle n'avait pas envie de sympathiser avec cette dernière. Elle ne voulait que retourner à sa discussion avec Killian. Seulement elle et Killian...

-Enchanté ! Fît la blonde d'un air nouvellement hypocrite. Alors comme ça, tous les deux...

-Oui, c'est assez récent, mais c'est si passionné. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? Interrogea Milah se collant un peu plus au jeune homme qui ne répondit que d'un simple sourire.

-C'est marrant, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Dit alors Emma d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Et bien... Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi non plus.

Cette réplique faisait mal. Bien plus mal qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Se raclant la gorge, Emma fit mine de remettre sa robe en place afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard de réprobation que Killian lançait à la brune. Il voulait rendre Emma jalouse, pas lui faire du mal, et il voyait bien que ses mots l'avaient profondément touché.

-Bon je vais vous laisser entre vous... Et je dois rentrer au château de toutes façons ! Prétexta Emma afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette scène presque cauchemardesque.

-On se voit demain ! Fît Killian avant que la belle ne soit trop éloigner pour entendre ses mots."

Elle acquiesça simplement et prit le chemin qui l'emmènerait au plus loin de son ami.

Le jeune brun avait bien vu le malaise qu'il avait causé chez sa princesse, il avait comprit sa gène et avait su lire la tristesse qui voilait son doux visage. A peine ce plan de rendre jalouse Emma avait-il commencé, que déjà il regrettait. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

"-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Dit-il en repoussant Milah de ses mains.

-Tu voudrais avorter cette mission pile au moment où elle devient intéressante. N'as-tu pas vu comme elle mourrait de jalousie ?!

-J'ai surtout vu à quel point ça la rendais triste. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... D'ailleurs, ton petit pique était inutile !

-Oh ça va Jones, elle l'a cherché ! Moi je pense qu'on devrait continuer... Et puis on pourrait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Elle s'était approché du jeune homme, un regard empli de sous-entendus et avait à présent les mains posées sur son torse.

-Milah... Il était gêné par cette situation, elle était très attirante et elle s'offrait à lui si facilement.

-C'est tellement bon d'être dans tes bras. Elle avait soufflé ces quelques mots dans son oreille avant de déposer un baiser passionné dans son cou. Ton Emma ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !

A ces mots Killian la repoussa violemment. Comment pouvait-il encore se laisser tenter ?! Emma était tout pour lui, c'est elle qu'il voulait dans ses bras, elle qu'il voulait dans sa vie.

-Arrête ça Milah, je pense qu'on en a assez fait. Je lui parlerais demain, je te remercie de m'avoir aider mais maintenant c'est terminé.

-Très bien, très bien ! Comme tu voudras... Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. Ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil."

Emma était en chemin afin de regagner sa chambre lorsqu'elle croisa Graham qui sortait de la grande salle de réunion, l'air dépité. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent et se surprit à ne plus ressentir cette honte qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait à ses sentiments non-partagés. La princesse prit alors l'initiative d'engager la conversation. Graham par respect ne se serait jamais permis d'aller vers la belle alors qu'il la savait attristée par sa faute.

"-Graham ! Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, que ce passe-t-il ? Elle avait décidé d'ignorer le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole depuis des jours.

-Oh on préparait une nouvelle attaque contre Cora, la réunion a durée plus longtemps que prévu, je suis exténué !

-Tu comptes participer à la prochaine attaque ?! Cette idée de l'enchantait pas tellement, elle devait déjà supporter l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour ses parents lorsqu'ils partaient batailler, alors si en plus ses amis s'y mettaient, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir mentalement.

-Non, non, non, ils voulaient de moi à cette réunion pour donner mon avis et les aider à élaborer un plan, mais s'ils venaient à partir à nouveau, je serais une nouvelle fois en charge de m'occuper de ta sécurité.

-J'en suis rassurée !

-Tu avais peur de devoir rester au château seule tout ce temps ? Finit-il par demander dans un sourire.

-Non j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. On est amis non ?! Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour un ami. Dit-elle essayant de se justifier.

-Évidemment... Je suis content que tu te décides à m'adresser la parole à nouveau... Je suis au courant pour tout, tu sais...

-Je sais. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de ses sentiments, même si elle se sentait bien mieux à présent.

-J'ai pas envie que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous !

-Et pourtant, tout à changé. Ajouta-t-elle tristement.

-C'est vrai, mais on peut y remédier ! Que dirais-tu qu'on s'organise quelque chose pour demain par exemple ? Avec Killian évidemment !

-Oh, je ne sais pas...

-Ne me dis pas que pendant tout ce temps tu es redevenu la princesse coincée que tu étais ?!

-Je n'étais pas coincée ! Dit-elle en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. C'est juste que tu me prends de cours.

-Allez ! On va s'amuser ! J'en parle à Killian et dans l'après-midi de demain j'organise quelque chose de bien ! Sérieusement, vous me manquez !

Ces moments de liberté qu'ils s'étaient accordés tous les trois lui manquaient à elle aussi, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Très bien, je suis d'accord."

* * *

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Killian dans les jardins du château prêt de la fontaine autour de laquelle ils avaient prit l'habitude de s'installer de temps en temps. Ce dernier tenait dans ces bras un tas de vêtements qui semblaient ternes et surtout très anciens. Ils avaient dû servir de bien trop nombreuses fois !

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Demanda la princesse à Killian en riant.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Graham m'a apporté ça puis m'a dit de le rejoindre aux écuries lorsque tu serais arrivée.

-D'accord... Elle commençait à craindre ce qu'avait bien pu organiser le garde. Allons-y alors !"

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Graham les attendait devant l'entrée des box, l'air fière de lui.

"-Est-ce que tu vas nous dire pourquoi je porte ce vieux linges au lieux de sourire bêtement ?!

-C'est pour vous ! Allez-y, enfilez le ! Princesse, tu peux rentrer dans cette stalle, elle est vide et personne ne passera, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on soit tranquille.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous nous habiller de la sorte ? Emma n'avait pas tellement envie de se déguiser.

-Et bien Princesse, j'ai pensé qu'une balade dans le village pourrait te plaire...

-Le village ?! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit d'y aller, et pourtant c'était un endroit plutôt sûr, des gardes y patrouillaient régulièrement.

-Oui, mais je ne viens pas avec vous... J'ai un empêchement. Ajouta-t-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Killian.

-Et si on me reconnaissait ? Coupa Emma excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce monde qui lui était inconnu, mais tout de même inquiète des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

-Peu de villageois connaissent ton visage. Reprit Killian. Et je suis sûr qu'habillée de la sorte ils ne se douteront de rien ! Graham a eu une super idée ! Il avait cette étincelle dans le regard qui fit fondre Emma.

-Oh je vois... Ça va être géniale ! Finit-elle par dire dans un élan de joie ! J'ai envie de tout découvrir ! Jones tu es en charge de me montrer les meilleurs endroits !

-Mais avec plaisir princesse ! Répondit-il dans un immense sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas été compliqué de convaincre la belle blonde.

-Bon je vous y emmène en calèche et je repartirais. Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque le soleil commencera à se coucher.

-Merci Graham ! Répondit Emma qui ne faisait rien pour cacher sa joie et son excitation.

Il lui sourit dans un hochement de tête. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

-Allez vous habiller, je vous attends dans la calèche ! Finit-il par dire, s'interdisant de penser à Emma de la sorte."

La ballade en calèche fût désagréable au possible. Graham avait choisi le véhicule le plus miteux afin de ne pas attirer les regards lorsqu'ils arriveraient prêt du village. Les secousses incessantes et le grincement des roux avaient donné un terrible mal de tête à Emma, en plus de son mal de dos. Elle se dit néanmoins qu'elle aurait pu supporter toutes les tortures du monde pour pouvoir passer la journée dans le village, en compagnie de Killian. Elle allait très certainement vivre l'une des plus belle journées de sa vie.

Comme il avait été décidé, Graham les laissa à l'entrée du village. Les cris des commerçants se laissaient entendre et l'on pouvait déjà sentir une odeur de nourriture.

"-Hmm ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Emma était si ravie de se trouver là qu'elle ne pouvait effacer le sourire qui avait prit place sur son visage depuis qu'ils avaient posé pied à terre.

-Le marché n'est pas très loin. Il y a une marchande qui vend son pain de temps en temps, nous avons apparemment bien choisi notre jour !"

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. Il l'a trouvait un peu plus belle chaque jour, et ce malgré son accoutrement. Elle portait une robe d'un marron devenu terne avec le temps, déchiré au niveau de ses chevilles et recousue par endroit d'un tissu parfois bleu, parfois orange. L'habit du pauvre dans toute sa splendeur pensa-t-il. Le genre d'habits qu'il portait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle le prit par la main, le sortant ainsi de ses tristes pensées et l'emmena à travers les rues sur les traces de cette douce odeur. Killian adorait lorsqu'elle agissait de la sorte. N'avaient-ils pas l'air d'un couple épanouis à ce moment précis ?! C'est surement ce que les gens autour devaient penser. Il se mit à son tour à sourire à cette idée, puis s'arrêta soudainement.

"-Emma, où nous emmènes-tu ?

-Au marché ! Je ne peux pas passer à côté de cette délicieuse odeur !

-Ton nez te joue des tours, il faut prendre l'autre rue si tu veux aller au marché ! Ajouta-t-il en riant de bon cœur.

-Oh ne te moque pas Jones ! Il y a dû y avoir un coup de vent, ça m'a induit en erreur ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-Si tu le dis... Allez viens, c'est pas ici !"

Ils continuèrent à déambuler sur les pavés du village. La princesse n'avait de cesse de s'émerveiller devant chaque boutique qu'ils croisaient. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les allées du marché qui n'était pas très grand malgré le bruit qui s'en dégageait. L'ont pouvait entendre le marchand d'amandes clamer qu'il avait les meilleurs produit du royaume, accostant ça et là les passants qui flânaient le long de son étalage. En face de ce dernier se trouvait la cause de la douce odeur qui se répandait dans tout le village. Une marchande de pains en tous genres, accompagnée surement de son fils, était occupée à vendre ses beaux produits à une famille qui semblait être de classe moyenne. La mère et les enfants, deux magnifiques filles, portaient une cape qui les recouvrait de la tête au pied. La femme expliquait aux enfants comme le pain était fabriqué. Derrière eux se tenait une queue interminable de personne attendant leur tour pour goûter à ce mets nourrissant.

"-Il y a tellement de monde !

-C'est la seule marchande de pain de tout le royaume, et elle fait ça tellement bien... Tu sais que la plupart du temps nous somme livré par elle !

-Oh, je ne le savais pas, je pensais que les cuisiniers s'occupaient de tout... Je lui aurais bien dit combien ses brioches sont délicieuses, mais je ne voudrais pas être repérée, quel dommage.

-Ne t'en fait pas princesse, on trouvera un moyen de lui faire passer le mot. Lui dit Killian dans un clin d'œil.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici Jones !

-Excuse moi princesse... Répondit-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Arrête ça ! Finit-elle par dire en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule. Bon... On continue ?

-Après-vous prin... Emma ! Se reprit-il en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait."

Bien vite, la douce odeur du pain fût remplacée par une odeur bien trop nauséabonde pour être supportable. Face l'un à l'autre se tenaient deux marchands bruyant, semblant occupés à préparer des commandes de potentiels clients. L'homme à la droite d'Emma vendait des gibiers, fraîchement capturés le matin avant l'aube disait-il. De petits cadavres de bêtes pendaient tels des trophées accrochés à des ficelles au dessus de sa tête, tandis que les plus grosses, surement un cerf et un sanglier, étaient étendues sur l'immense table en bois. La princesse, peu habituée à ce genre de spectacle en eu des vertiges, Killian s'en amusa mais se s'attarda pas. En face était installé le poissonnier du village, l'odeur n'était pas meilleure, mais au moins il n'y avait pas du sang partout qui dégoulinait de derrière son étalage. Ce dernier semblait plus propre. La marchandise était recouverte de gros sel, cela évitait surement que l'odeur ne soit encore plus pestilentielle pensa Emma. Les deux amis passèrent vite leur chemin, un peu plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'étalage multicolore d'un marchand d'épices.

"-Ça sent bien meilleur maintenant ! Rit Emma.

-Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie du marché, je te l'accorde !

-Hmm, c'est pas grave, j'adore toujours autant cette petite escapade ! Ajouta la belle en souriant franchement à Killian.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui."

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de continuer dans les allées étroites du marché. Ils en firent vite le tour et avaient même prit le temps de sympathiser avec le potier du village et de s'attarder devant un spectacle de marionnette pour les enfants.

"-J'ai une idée ! Lança Emma toujours autant enthousiaste.

-Dis moi...

-Et si on allait prêt du port ! J'aimerais voir les bateaux, qui de mieux que toi pour m'y accompagner !

-En plus d'être incroyablement beau, je suis un excellent capitaine... Tu ne trouverais pas mieux, c'est certain !

-Ahah Killian ! Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?!

-Quoi ? Penserais-tu le contraire ?

-Évidemment que non Jones tu es un très bel homme... Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se coupa et baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce genre de compliment. Elle était même fière d'avoir pour ami quelqu'un qui plaisait autant à la gente féminine. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle troublée maintenant ?!

Killian qui avait deviné son malaise la prit par la main et ajouta:

-Allez viens, je t'emmène sur le port, ce n'est pas très loin en plus !"

La soudaine tension retomba rapidement, et c'est dans des rires sincères qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'au port.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant de petits voiliers, le vent était plus fort dans cette partie du village et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas. Alors que Killian expliquait quelques techniques de marins à la princesse, une bourrasque de vent les frappa brusquement. C'est une Emma toute décoiffée et méconnaissable qu'il retrouva lorsqu'il releva la tête. Il riait à présent aux éclats face à ce spectacle et prit l'initiative de venir remettre les quelques mèches de cheveux encore rebelles qui cachait son si beau visage, derrière son oreille. Emma se perdit instantanément dans le bleu océan de ses yeux, si intense qu'elle en était à nouveau troublée. Killian stoppa pourtant son geste et doucement sa mine se décomposa. Au loin il venait d'apercevoir Milah qui semblait s'être habitué aux vêtements convenables, et se dirigeait dans leur direction. Il avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Emma et la situation allait être des plus désagréables, il le savait.

* * *

**Et hop on coupe au bon moment ! :) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (j'ai dû couper celui-ci en deux tellement il était long) ! **

**Je ne dis pas non à une review !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi en retard ?! Noooon ! :) Bon j'espère que vous allez bien et je m'excuse pour cette petite attente, je crois que je vais arrêter de donner des jours pour les sorties de chapitres !  
**

**Et sinon vous vous êtes remis du final ?! **

**C'est fou mais j'ai encore eu des nouveaux abonnés et des nouveaux favoris, alors merci beaucoup ! **

**Je vais répondre aux reviews des invités maintenant: **

**Alicia: Déjà merci d'être encore au rendez-vous, ça me fait énormément plaisir de pouvoir lire tes reviews à chaque fois ! J'espère que le sort de Milah te plaira dans ce chapitre... :D Et puis le reste également. **

**Delphine: Merci beaucoup pour cette petite review, j'ai pas spécialement de chose à te répondre, mais je voulais souligner le fait que ça faisait toujours autant plaisir de voir qu'il y avait de nouveaux lecteurs, alors merci ! :D **

**Voilà voilà, le tour est vite fait hein ! Ihih ! Bonne lecture mes très chers mates (Hook c'est de ta faute si je commence à dire mate !) !**

* * *

Lorsque Emma se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien rendre Killian aussi distant soudainement, elle fût déçu de voir que Millah en était la cause. Que faisait-elle au port seule ?! Il avait fallut qu'ils tombent en plus dessus, et qu'elle interrompe leur journée qui se passait si bien. Se parant d'un immense sourire afin de masquer son mécontentement, Emma s'adressa à Killian:

"-C'est Milah n'est-ce pas ? On dirait qu'elle vient vers nous ! C'était évident pensa Emma. Savais-tu qu'elle serait ici aujourd'hui ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Emma j'ai deux mots à lui dire, attends moi là...

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

Encore une fois il la laissait seule pour rejoindre cette Milah, encore une fois elle s'en sentait blessée. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne passerait qu'en second maintenant que cette femme était entrée dans la vie de Killian. Elle eu la nausée à l'idée même qu'il puisse passer sa vie entière avec la brune, la délaissant chaque jour un peu plus.

Killian s'approchait de Milah l'air inquiet, il avait sentit que les choses étaient sur le point de changer avec la blonde. Quelque chose de fort s'était produit, il le savait et il avait fallut que son plan se retourne contre lui. Que se serait-il passé si Milah n'était pas apparue, il ne lui restait plus que son imagination pour s'inventer tous les scénarios possibles.

"-Milah ! Dit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Jones ! En bonne compagnie qui plus est !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je te rappelle que je n'habite pas loin et je travaille ici, si tu ne voulais pas me croiser tu aurais dû choisir un autre endroit que le port !

Il avait été idiot de ne même pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient tomber sur Milah une fois dans le port. A dire vrai, il ne pensait qu'à Emma, qu'à eux deux. Plus rien autour n'existait.

-Tu marques un point... Écoute, je ne lui ai encore rien dit...

-Oh alors tu voudrais qu'on continue notre petit jeux.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots tout en s'approchant sensuellement du beau brun. Ses bras était a présent posés sur son torse. Emma qui avait assisté à toute la scène déglutie et détourna le regard. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une larme avait fait son nid au creux de son œil et s'apprêtait à faire son chemin le long de sa joue. Pourquoi être témoin de cette scène la rendait-elle si triste ?!

Ne voulant pas attiré l'attention des quelques passants, Killian repoussa Milah gentiment et reprit la parole:

-Non je n'ai juste pas eu le temps...

-Tu étais trop occupé à te perdre dans son regard... J'ai vu votre échange ! Un vrai petit couple amoureux. Dit-elle en riant moqueusement. Et puis c'est quoi ces tenues ?!

Soudain Killian prit conscience du danger que cette rencontre pouvait représenter pour la princesse. Non sans paniquer légèrement, il reprit la parole.

-Milah, soit discrète s'il te plait, personne ne doit savoir qui elle est !

-Jones, tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas avoir deviné ? Évidement que je ne vais pas aller le crier sur tous les toits ! Mais vous êtes tellement ridicule ! Continua-t-elle de se moquer.

-Très bien, merci. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Répondit Killian, soulagé et ne prêtant même plus attention aux railleries de la brune.

-Fait comme tu le souhaites, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin ! Répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil."

Il se tourna enfin vers Emma pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne regardait même plus dans sa direction mais semblait passablement attristée. Était-ce vraiment en train d'arriver, la belle montrait-elle des signes évidents de jalousie ? Malgré lui il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il salua une dernière fois Milah espérant ne plus croiser son chemin de si tôt et s'avança doucement vers sa belle.

"-Hmm... Emma, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, ça va. Mentit-elle sèchement.

-Dit, je voulais te parler de quelque chose à propos de Milah et avec les superbes moments que nous avons passé ensemble, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

-Je t'écoute.

Il se gratta derrière l'oreille, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal, il avait peur d'avoir gâché ce petit quelque chose qui naissait doucement entre eux. Il attrapa alors sa main et l'emmena sur un banc à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Emma bien que vexée se laissa faire, heureuse qu'il ait rapidement laissé Milah pour revenir à ses côtés.

-Je vais faire cours... Tout ça c'est de la comédie. Dit-il rapidement dans un raclement de gorge.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelle comédie ?

Elle eut soudainement peur qu'il ne parle de leur virée au village et son estomac se serra à cette simple idée. Elle voyait bien qu'il était gêné, qu'il n'osait pas vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Était-il en train de se jouer d'elle ? Et pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Son angoisse grandissait au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

-Killian ? Ajouta-t-elle, sa nervosité faisant écho dans sa voix.

Le beau brun comprit vite qu'il avait peut être été maladroit et voyait bien que la princesse commençait à lentement se noyer dans son inquiétude. Il reprit alors rapidement :

-Je parle de Milah, Milah et moi... C'était de la comédie.

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase était si pesant que Killian pensa un court instant qu'il aurait pu s'étouffer, ses poumons s'écrasant sous son poids.

-Oh... Ce fut le seul son que parvînt à émettre Emma partager entre deux sentiments.

D'un côté elle était soulagé qu'il ne parle pas d'elle en terme de comédie mais de l'autre elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu se moquer d'elle à ce point. Était-ce un jeux pour lui ? Et pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle pense qu'il avait entamé une relation avec cette Milah ?

-Emma... Lui dit-il en attrapant sa main. Main qu'elle retira aussi vite.

Ce geste toucha Killian en plein cœur, il avait été trop loin, jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de mentir à ce point. Il lui avait fait du mal et elle lui faisait comprendre, à sa façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?! Répéta-t-il.

-Oui pourquoi m'avoir fait croire tout ça ?!

-Je pense que tu le sais Emma...

Il mit un temps avant de reprendre:

-... Je voulais te rendre jalouse. Je voulais que tu manifeste de l'intérêt pour moi, autant que j'en ai pour toi.

-Très bien... Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ?

Cette simple phrase finie d'achever Killian. Alors c'était tout ? Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus ? Elle s'était renfermée si vite, plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire confiance, il en était certain.

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour dans un silence plus que pesant, Killian honteux et peiné de voir à quel point cette histoire avait touché Emma. Ils voulaient chacun s'échapper de cette situation au plus vite et heureusement pour eux, Graham ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir les chercher. Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais préféra taire ses questions, ou du moins, les garder pour plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château c'est sans un mot qu'Emma quitta les deux jeunes hommes, l'un étonné de son comportement et l'autre attristé. Elle alla se changer et se précipita dans sa chambre ne prêtant pas même un regard à Blanche lorsqu'elle croisa son chemin. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que l'on vînt frapper doucement à sa porte.

"-Emma, ma chérie, je peux entrer ? Dit Blanche la tête déjà passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Entre, répondit la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée, que t'arrive-t-il ?

En effet, la blonde était, depuis son retour, restée assise sur le bord de son lit contemplant le ciel par la fenêtre sans vraiment regarder ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur. Elle se posait de multiples questions quant aux intentions de Killian, lui qui pendant si longtemps avait été son meilleur ami.

-Parle moi Emma. Reprit Blanche en voyant sa fille se renfermer sur elle-même.

-C'est Killian...

-Oh, je vois.

-Tu vois ?

-Emma je suis ta mère, je sais lorsqu'un garçon s'intéresse à ma fille !

La princesse lui répondit par un timide sourire, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de chose qu'elle pourrait un jour cacher à sa mère.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Reprit-elle après un léger moment d'hésitation.

-Pour l'instant j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu en penses...

-Je ne sais pas... Il a voulu me rendre jalouse avec cette femme, cette Milah. Et je crois que je lui en veux parce qu'au fond, ça à fonctionné. Mais cette situation est tellement étrange. C'est Killian... Mon ami ! Il n'a jamais été que mon ami, enfin je le pensais... Pourquoi d'un coup s'intéresse-t-il à moi de cette façon ?!

-Oh, alors tu penses que c'est nouveau ? Emma... Je crois que Killian est amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps. Très sincèrement je pense que toi aussi tu éprouves quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié...

-Tu penses que je devrais nous laisser une chance ?

-A toi de me le dire...

-Et Graham...

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Je l'aime oui, c'est certain, et je pense que jamais je ne cesserais de l'aimer... Mais c'est tellement différent avec Killian... Je suis perdu !

-Est-ce quelque chose de mauvais ?

-De quoi ?

-Le fait que ce soit si différent avec Killian, est-ce mauvais ?

-Non... Elle souffla fortement, perdu entres ses questions qui menaient une dure bataille dans son esprit et ses sentiments qu'elle laissait doucement exposer au grand jour.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que oui, tu devrais laisser une chance à Killian. C'est un bon garçon, tu n'as jamais douté de lui, pourquoi commencerais-tu maintenant ?"

Emma se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées et entendit à peine sa mère quitter la pièce après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Peut être avait-elle raison, peut être réfléchissait-elle de trop et peut être même qu'elle passait à côté de l'histoire de sa vie. Ses derniers temps il est vrai qu'elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle éprouvait bien plus qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié à l'égare de Killian, mais était-ce pour autant de l'amour ? D'un côté il y avait Killian pour qui elle n'était pas totalement sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, et de l'autre il y avait Graham qui était toujours présent dans son cœur. Elle s'était néanmoins rapidement remise de cette histoire et commençait même à se dire qu'il s'agissait peut être que d'une simple amourette de jeunesse. Après tout il avait été le premier pour qui elle avait ressentit de si forts sentiments... Ou bien il se pourrait que Killian ait été sur la liste lui aussi...

Elle se résigna à se questionner autant et décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle prit tout de même la décision d'aller parler à Killian dès qu'elle le pourrait le lendemain.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Emma se décida à sortir d'entre les murs du château pour se diriger vers les jardins, à l'endroit où Killian et elle avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre. Elle marchait vers ce lieu en espérant l'y croiser. Elle savait qu'il passait tous ses débuts de journée au chevet de Johanna et donc qu'il se permettait des fins de journée loin de tout ce drame afin de se vider l'esprit, en général en sa compagnie. Au loin elle aperçu Graham en compagnie d'une femme, elle reconnaissait cette silhouette élancée et ces cheveux ébènes à présent, il discutait avec son épouse. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la princesse se dirigea vers eux, il lui fît une brève étreinte et la femme s'en alla sans même adressé un regard à la blonde.

"-Graham ! Comment tu vas ?

-Mais très bien et toi princesse ? Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

-Ça va, j'attends Killian... Dit moi, tu ne veux pas nous présenter ta femme ou je me trompe ?

-Bien sûr que j'aimerais vous la présenter ! Elle était pressé aujourd'hui, mais tu as vu, j'ai pu lui voler une embrassade. Il ajouta ces derniers mots dans un clin d'œil emplie de fierté.

La princesse leva les yeux aux ciels face à cette remarque. Elle eut tout de même un léger pincement au cœur mais balaya très vite cette sensation. Elle ne devait plus penser à Graham de cette façon, il ne servait à rien de se perdre dans de tels sentiments. Et pourtant elle l'aimait toujours... Elle avait accepté mais elle l'aimait toujours. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas disparaître du jour au lendemain de toutes façons, le temps s'en chargerait, c'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait. Elle se mit alors à penser à Killian, cette jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était montré en compagnie de Milah l'avait dévasté. Était-il possible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps. De les aimer en plus de cela chacun d'une manière bien différente.

-Emma ? Reprit Graham lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la princesse se perdait doucement dans ses pensées. Je pense que tu devrais aller en cuisine si tu veux voir Killian, il n'y est pas sorti depuis la fin de matinée.

-Oh, d'accord, merci."

Elle se précipita dans les cuisines sans même adresser un dernier regard au jeune garde.

"-Killian ?

-Emma... Tu vas bien ? Demanda le beau brun, timidement.

-Je crois que ça va... Il faut qu'on parle...

-Écoute pour l'histoire de Milah, je suis désolé. La coupa-t-il.

-C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça mais...

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal tu sais, j'ai agit bêtement. Il l'avait coupé de nouveau, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Jones ! Elle avait presque crié son nom. C'est pas vrai, tu vas m'écouter ?!

-Oh euh... Oui vas y je t'écoute.

-T'es pas possible. Lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il se perdit, comme presque à chaque fois lorsqu'elle était aussi proche de lui, une nouvelle fois dans son regard émeraude alors qu'elle lui saisissait la main. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle était censée lui en vouloir pour son mensonge, pour toute cette mise en scène qu'il trouvait à présent minable lorsqu'il y repensait. Mais au lieu de ça elle était là, devant lui, à lui tenir la main et lui faisant un timide sourire. Il se passa une main derrière l'oreille avant qu'elle n'ajoute:

-Viens j'ai besoin de te parler, allons nous trouver un endroit plus calme."

Il ne répondit rien et la suivit bien sagement, égaré dans ses pensées, ses sentiments lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps ou d'espace. Elle les dirigea vers le petit salon où ils prirent place dans les immenses fauteuils prêts de la cheminée.

Après quelques raclements de gorge qui marquaient la gêne des deux protagonistes, Emma prit enfin la parole:

"-Alors... Tu voulais me rendre jalouse ? Dit-elle dans une fausse moquerie essayant de masquer son état d'angoisse.

-Oui, j'ai pas été très malin, j'en suis désolé !

-Tu l'as déjà dit ça Jones. Reprit-elle encore une fois dans un faux rire afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je le sais, et je suis sincère.

En effet sa sincérité pouvait facilement se lire dans ses yeux océans. Il avait maintenant un visage sérieux et ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard de sa belle.

-Je sais.

-Emma écoute, je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer de toi... J'avais juste envie de tu éprouves... Un peu plus d'intérêt pour moi...

-Et si... Et si je te disais que peut être... Ça avait marché...

-Tu... Killian n'en revenait pas. Était-il en train de rêver ?! La princesse avait baissé son regard tandis que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux sur elle. Elle avait les joues à présent colorées d'un rouge timide et se triturait les doigts avec un peu trop de détermination.

-Je me suis surprise à détester Milah uniquement parce qu'elle avait le droit de t'enlacer, parce que tu semblais la préférer à moi... Et c'est assez compliqué pour moi en ce moment parce qu'il y a Graham, il y a toi, et je suis perdue...

Il baissa la tête déçu de lui avoir fait du mal, déçu de lui, et déçu qu'elle remette encore une fois Graham dans leur histoire.

-... Mais, reprit-elle, je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi, j'ai envie d'avancer avec toi Killian.

Le cœur de Killian venait d'exploser en des milliers de petits confettis alors qu'un immense sourire incontrôlable se dessinait sur son visage. Il se plaça face à la blonde, accroupie afin que leur visage soient si proches qu'il était impossible pour elle de ne pas le regarder. Il lui prit alors les mains tendrement.

-Je veux avancer avec toi moi aussi Emma.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé sur le port si Milah n'était pas intervenu hier... Dit-elle dans un sourire quelque peu taquin.

-Je crois que je le sais oui, répondit-il en approchant doucement son visage du sien, se laissant doucement porter par le trop plein d'émotions qui étaient en train de le noyer."

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, Emma ressentait cette sensation grisante au creux de son estomac, tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti alors qu'elle regardait le beau brun s'approcher confiant de son visage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

"-Emma chérie, vient là, nous devons te parler ton père et moi !"

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à la princesse pour se lever de son fauteuil, bousculant légèrement Killian au passage, et se retrouver prêt de l'entrée du petit salon. Elle se mit à rire de la situation en voyant que le brun n'essayait même pas de cacher sa déception face à la situation.

"Jones, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard ! Dit elle en sortant de la pièce, les joues toujours rougies et un immense sourire sur le visage."

Killian sourit à son tour, c'était une belle étape qu'ils venaient de franchir dans leur relation et il était déjà impatient de retrouver sa princesse lorsqu'elle en aura fini avec ses parents.

* * *

**Voilààà désolé ? Non mais moi-même je n'aime pas les baisers avortés mais c'est marrant de les écrire ! Ihihih ! Allez, je vous laisse vous défouler dans vos reviews ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à vous très chers lecteurs ! Comment allez vous ?! Je vous ai laissé un peu (beaucoup) en plein suspens la semaine dernière, alors j'espère que je saurais en partie (muahaha) me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :D **_

_**Alicia tu m'as bien fait rire avec tous tes messages ! Merci d'être présente à chaque fois pour les nouveaux chapitres ! **_

_**Bon petit discours habituel, je remercie les nouveaux follow, favoris... Etc et toi aussi qui reste tapis dans l'ombre et n'ose pas laisser de review (ou peut être es-tu un grand flemmard ?!), oui toi aussi je te remercie de prendre de ton temps pour lire ma fic ! :D**_

_**A chaque fois je me crois à une cérémonie d'Oscar ! Ihihih ! **_

_**Bon allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

L'annonce d'un nouveau départ de ses parents avait été un coup dur pour la princesse. Cette fois-ci ils disaient s'en aller pour leur dernière mission. Ainsi elle avait apprit que les fées avaient trouvé une faille dans le bouclier magique qui entourait le château de Cora et qu'ils allaient attaquer en commençant par là. Emma était évidement heureuse que cette guerre soit si proche de sa fin mais elle s'inquiétait encore un peu plus pour ses parents. Blanche et David avaient tout fait pour la rassurer mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas su empêcher le flot de larmes de s'échapper des yeux de leur fille. Elle angoissait à l'idée de les savoir au centre du combat malgré le nombre incalculable d'alliés qu'ils avaient rallié à leur cause au fil des années. En effet, les plus forts soldats, les plus téméraires, les plus vaillants de tous les royaumes avait été réuni pour cette grande bataille finale. Le plan paraissait simple, les fées attaquaient en premier afin d'affaiblir au mieux tous les sorts de Cora puis venaient après elles les soldats et leurs épées. Emma se doutait bien que ses parents allaient se trouver parmi ces soldats et elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur au creux de son estomac de gagner en intensité. Ce soir là elle passa le plus de temps possible auprès de ses parents et termina sa soirée seule dans sa chambre à essayer de trouver le sommeil.

La princesse se réveilla le lendemain avec une mine fatiguée, n'ayant que trop peu dormi pendant la nuit. Cette journée allait être spéciale car tout le château se préparerait pour le grand départ au combat. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait voir ses parents que très rarement et préféra rester coucher, à attendre que la journée défile.

Elle fût néanmoins surprise d'entendre que l'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre, alors que le soleil indiquait qu'il était déjà bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

"-Emma... Je peux entrer ?"

La voix de Killian lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur. Elle se précipita au dehors de son lit, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et bien qu'elle fut encore en habille de nuit, elle l'invita à entrer.

"-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles... Comment tu te sens ? Dit-il la mine sérieuse.

-Je me sens bien.

-Comment te sens-tu vraiment ? Ne me ment pas Emma.

-J'ai peur... Tu sais comme c'est dur pour moi de les regarder partir...

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils sont forts, ils ne prendraient pas de risque inutile et surtout ils sont très bien entourés.

-Je le sais tout ça, mais j'ai quand même peur.

-Viens là. Ajouta alors Killian tout en la prenant par la main et l'attirant vers lui."

Ses bras la réconfortèrent si bien qu'elle aurait voulu y rester jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, pour son soutient, son amitié, ou peut être même son amour à présent, mais elle préféra se taire et profiter du moment, ne voulant pas le gâcher par une quelconque parole. Soudain elle se rappela le situation dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé la veille, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, son premier baiser, et elle s'était même surprise à ne pas être angoissée ou gênée par ce rapprochement. Non, tout lui avait semblé comme naturel, une évidence. Elle se mit à rougir entre les bras réconfortant de Killian et s'en éloigna dans un raclement de gorge, aujourd'hui elle était gênée.

"-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé, pensant savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa princesse.

-Ça va mieux... Merci. Répondit Emma dans un sourire timide.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment le plus approprié... Se lança-t-il quelque peu hésitant... Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle d'hier soir. Reprit-il rapidement, un sourire à présent bien ancré sur son visage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant bien qu'il faisait tout pour la déstabiliser. La situation allait devenir intenable, elle le savait.

-Oh Jones, pas maintenant... Dit-elle d'un air exagérément agacé.

-Emma... Si tu savais comme j'aurai aimé ne pas être interrompu..."

Il prenait clairement les devants mais était, au fond de lui, tout autant gêné que la belle blonde. Une main passée derrière son oreille, il vînt se placer au plus prêt d'Emma, si bien qu'il pu reposer son front contre celui de sa princesse.

Emma se perdait à présent dans son regard océan, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sûre que Killian devait le sentir de là où il se trouvait. Comment pouvait-elle être là, dans cette position, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle pleurait le départ de ses parents. Elle pensa à se reculer mais son corps ne répondit pas. Il faut croire qu'il se trouvait exactement là où il devait se trouver. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Killian contre son visage, il avait posé une main sur sa hanche et une autre était venue se nicher dans la sienne, jouant timidement avec ses doigts et les entremêlant tendrement. Elle était restée stoïque, les bras le long du corps comme perdu dans l'instant. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux elle pu enfin sentir ce souffle chaud si particulier se rapprocher encore un peu plus et les lèvres du beau brun vinrent enfin de poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elle inspira fortement à ce contacte et trembla même l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce baiser la transportait, comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant de choses à ce simple contact très chaste. Presque par automatisme elle retira sa main de celle de Killian et vînt la poser derrière le cou du jeune homme, son bras reposant sur son épaule bien bâtie tandis que l'autre remontait le long de son torse et trouva sa place sur son cœur. Elle fut surprise de la vitesse à laquelle le cœur de Killian battait, et ce constat fit grandir l'incendie qui se propageait dans tout son être. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsque de sa langue le beau brun vint timidement caresser les lèvres de sa princesse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle goûtait à des lèvres et pourtant tout semblait naturel. Elle se laissa faire et doucement ils commencèrent un réel ballet qui les transportait dans des mondes les plus enivrants les uns des autres. Elle aurait concrètement aimé que ce baiser dur une éternité, oubliant les tourments de leur quotidien, faisant s'envoler leurs inquiétudes. Ils étaient bien à ce moment précis.

C'est Killian qui mit fin malgré tout au baiser, prenant le visage de sa belle en coupe, le front toujours collé au sien et leurs joues rougies par ce qui venait d'arriver.

"-Bien... Chuchotât-il dans un sourire qui illuminait son regard.

Elle se mit à rire doucement tout en lui donnant une légère tape sur le torse.

-Hey ! Ce n'était pas assez bien pour toi ? Reprit-il l'air faussement outré.

-Arrête ça Jones !

-Tu étais moins timide il y a quelques secondes...

-C'est juste que...

-Que... ?

-Et bien pour une première c'était plutôt pas mal ! Ajouta la princesse une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Je vois... Peut être faudrait-il recommencer... Dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait une nouvelle fois de la belle.

Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser presque volé et s'éloigna du beau brun.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard ! J'aimerais aller voir où en sont mes parents, et tu devrais aller voir Johanna...

-Tu as raison... A plus tard alors... Love !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de ce surnom alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Jones !"

Elle l'entendit rire derrière la porte et s'écroula sur son lit, assommé par le tourbillon de sentiments qui faisait toujours rage dans tout son corps et son esprit.

* * *

Killian avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi aux côtés de Johanna dont l'état était toujours stable. Elle recommençait même à doucement se lever et vouloir faire quelque promenade en compagnie de son fils. Il était à présent dans les cuisines du château, simplement à regarder le cuisinier de la famille princière à l'œuvre.

"-Killian tu es là ! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche... J'aurai surement dû commencer par les cuisines. Ajouta doucement Graham plus pour lui-même que pour Killian.

-Comment tu vas aujourd'hui l'ami ?

-Moi ça va... Et toi alors ? Dit moi, comment ça avance avec Emma, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était plutôt glacial entre vous.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis tous les deux. Dit-il, ne pouvant empêcher un immense sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

-Je présume que ça va mieux...

-Effectivement.

-Ne fait pas tant de mystère ! Raconte moi !

-Je lui ai dit la vérité concernant Milah...

-Ouch... Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas bien prit, mais continue, dit moi que j'avais raison ! Reprit-il dans un rire.

-Oui elle m'a avoué que ça avait fonctionné... Enfin elle était très jalouse d'elle...

-Et... ?!

-Et ce matin on s'est embrassé. Dit alors Killian le plus posément possible.

-N'essaie pas de cacher ta joie, tes yeux brillent bien trop pour me faire croire que ça ne t'a absolument pas chamboulé...

-C'était génial ! Encore mieux que dans mes rêves...

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Un petit tour de passe-passe et c'est dans la poche !

-Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que sans toi, je n'y serais jamais parvenu..."

Graham se stoppa soudainement, le visage livide. Il venait de croiser, au loin, dans le dos de Killian, le regard d'Emma à l'autre bout de la pièce qui semblait avoir les yeux rougies par des larmes retenues. A y réfléchir, leurs propos pouvaient tout à fait être mal interprétés et il comprit. La princesse devait avoir tout entendu et se sentait surement trahie. La vue de son doux visage submergé par la tristesse lui tordit l'estomac, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle se méprenait... Mais ce n'était pas son rôle, il y avait renoncé, c'était celui de Killian. Alors par de subtile regard vers son ami, par de discrets gestes, il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire, qu'il devait se retourner, mais rien n'y fit.

"-Tu l'aurais vu Graham, elle était si timide... Mais dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'est laissé transporter ! Reprit Killian encore excité par ce baiser.

-... Graham ne répondit pas, s'affolant dans des gestes de moins en moins discrets mais le brun ne semblait pas comprendre, trop prit par son récit.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, jamais je n'aurais pu l'avoir ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

-Non mais je n'y suis pour rien... Tenta de rattraper le garde, le cœur brisé par l'image d'une Emma s'effondrant au loin.

-Alors c'était ça... Un jeux ? Un pari ? Graham ne peut pas m'avoir parce qu'il est marié alors on me refile à Killian. On me détourne de lui et on joue avec mes sentiments. Bravo Killian, tu as gagné, tu m'as eu comme tu dis si bien. C'est dans la poche... N'est-ce pas Graham ?!"

Killian s'était stoppé, paralysé par ces paroles qui le frappaient dans le dos. Il n'osa même pas se retourner lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix de sa belle était emplie de sanglots. Graham se mit alors à courir dans la direction de la princesse, elle venait surement de se retourner et il essayait sans doute de la rattraper.

"-Emma !"

Killian se retourna enfin lorsqu'il entendit le garde crier le nom de sa princesse. Il se dirigea en dehors des cuisines et les rattrapa bien vite. Le garde se tenait à quelques mètres de la belle. Ils se faisaient face et il entendit Graham prendre la parole:

"-Emma, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Oh vraiment ?!

Killian ne pouvait sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, il était paralysé par la peur, la peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-Vraiment. Reprit Graham. Il t'aime... Il t'aime comme jamais. Il m'a avoué ne pas pouvoir respirer convenablement lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de lui... Il, il m'a dit à quel point tu lui manquais dès que vous n'étiez pas ensemble...

Killian se tourna surprit vers son ami, jamais il n'avait eu de telles paroles. Tout ce qu'il racontait était vrai, mais jamais il ne l'avait révélé à quiconque.

-...Tu es sa fin heureuse Emma. Reprit le garde, la voix tremblante. Tu es la femme de sa vie, il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que lorsque vous vous disputiez il ne pouvait fermer l'œil de la nuit, il ne pensait qu'à toi. Chaque jour ton visage hante ses pensées, chaque jour il s'imagine te prendre dans ses bras, chaque jour il aimerait respirer ton parfum enivrant, se perdre dans ton regard, t'écouter lui souffler des mots doux...

Graham avait à son tour les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Il se trouvait submergé par ses sentiments pour la belle. Cette déclaration c'était la sienne. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ça en son nom et non en celui de Killian. Mais malheureusement il le fallait. La vie n'était pas tout le temps comme on aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Et ces mots, si profonds, si intenses, il les prononçait enfin pour Emma et ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler combien il l'aimait, de ne pas lui révéler le nombre de fois qu'il s'était surpris à rêver de lui dire ce genre de chose un jour. Il souffrait depuis trop longtemps mais il devait continuer, pour le bien d'Emma, pour le bien de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

-... Oh Emma, il t'aime tellement, ne t'enfuis pas. Il serait brisé sans toi, il t'aime réellement Emma."

Killian était resté incrédule face à la déclaration de son ami, effectivement il ressentait toutes ces choses et plus encore, mais comment son ami pouvait être aussi juste. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais il n'avait parlé d'Emma comme étant un besoin vitale... Et pourtant elle l'était.

Il releva son regard vers la princesse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent.

"-Vraiment... ? Demanda alors la princesse en direction du beau brun."

Il fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête et se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait. La princesse le regarda d'un air désolé et se tourna pour reprendre son chemin. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Killian avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se tourne vers Graham.

"-D'où tu sors tout ça ?

-N'était-ce pas la vérité ?

-Si, bien sûr... Mais on aurait dit que tu parlais pour toi Graham...

-Moi ?! Pff Je suis marié Killian ! Dit-il précipitamment dans un faux rire.

-Hmm...

-Elle reviendra tu sais... J'en suis sûr. Elle t'aime.

-J'espère que tu as raison."

Graham fit une légère tape sur l'épaule de son ami et s'en alla, encore bien trop chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

"-Graham, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Mais oui voyons ! Répondit-il à la brune, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon alors que Graham venait de rejoindre cette femme que personne encore n'avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques secondes mais la belle brune reprit rapidement en lui agrippant le bras:

-Hmm... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance sur ce sujet...

-Regina ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Très bien, mais fait attention à toi...

-Promis ! Lui dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

Elle lui souriait sincèrement à présent et pensa même que ces gestes tendres lui manquaient énormément ces derniers temps.

-Bon dis moi... Comment vont tes nouveaux amis ?

Il poussa un long soupire à l'entente de cette question. Ses amis allaient bien malgré tout, il faisait tout pour en tous cas.

-Ils se sont disputés avant que je ne vienne ici, mais je suis sûr que ça va vite s'arranger pour eux. Dit-il affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Tu peux me sourire tant que tu veux, mais je vois bien qu'au fond tu es triste... Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard, promis.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras... Tu m'as l'air fatigué... Tu es sûr que ça va hein ?

-Oui..."

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Oui je vous laisse sur cette discussion. Ihihih Bon au moins vous savez qui est cette brune, enfin du moins, vous pouvez mettre un visage sur sa tête ! :D Et puis je sais, on est encore dans du drama... Et c'est pas fini mes pauvres ! **_

_**Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé juste en dessous, oui en dessous, le rectangle blanc qui attend un peu d'encre noir !** _


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, follow, favoris, guest... etc Ça me fait super plaisir ! Et je remercie aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review (petite ou longue) car c'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer à chaque fois ! :) _**

**_Alicia désolé pour les montagnes russes, mais ce n'est pas fini ! Ahah !_**

**_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, _**

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Lorsque Killian se réveilla le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée par des cauchemars incessants, il trouva Johanna sans vie, les mains croisées sur son ventre, comme ci elle avait attendue son heure. La mort semblait l'avoir emporté délicatement avec elle.

C'est un Killian dévasté par le chagrin qu'Emma retrouva étendu dans le lit de Johanna alors que le corps de cette dernière avait été emmené. Il pleurait silencieusement, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qui devait encore être imbibé des odeurs de sa mère. Oubliant leur dispute qui semblait si insignifiante à cet instant, elle alla posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de sa princesse. Elle vînt s'assoir sur le lit, sa main toujours dans celle de Killian, et bien qu'elle aurait voulu être un peu plus forte pour son ami elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Johanna était une amie de la famille depuis bien trop longtemps, elle était un peu comme une seconde mère pour la princesse, la peine était terrible à supporter. Emma se doutait que l'homme brisé à ses côtés devait être au plus mal. Elle resserra son emprise et approcha doucement sa tête de l'épaule du jeune homme. Il pleurèrent ainsi un moment, n'échangeant pas même un regard.

Tout le château était en deuil et de somptueuses funérailles avaient rapidement été organisées par le couple princier le lendemain.

Une tombe en marbre avait été choisie et de magnifiques myosotis, symbole que personne ne l'oublierait jamais, venaient décoré l'édifice. Des personnes de tout le royaume se rassemblèrent pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui avait surement donné le plus d'amour tout au long de sa vie. Ce fût Blanche qui prononça un discours des plus touchants, Killian ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre la parole. On lui avait dit qu'il regretterait, on lui avait expliqué qu'il devait le faire car plus tard il s'en voudrait. Mais il n'avait pas pu sortir un seul son de sa bouche depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps inanimé de sa mère dans sa chambre. La cérémonie se passa intégralement debout, les gens alignés dans de parfaites rangées. On pouvait entendre des femmes inconnues aux yeux de Killian pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de leur maris et affirmant ô combien la vie pouvait être injuste. Le brun en eu la nausée. Blanche et David se tenaient devant l'assemblée, se réconfortant l'un l'autre. On pouvait parfois même apercevoir Blanche essuyer quelques larmes discrètes sur les joues de son mari.

Pendant la cérémonie Killian s'était muré dans un silence accablant, laissant de temps en temps quelques larmes faire leur chemin le long de ses joues. Emma ne savait comment réagir face à cette presque non-réactivité. Elle se trouvait prêt de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'en doutait plus. De le voir si dévasté lui serrait l'estomac, elle aurait aimé à chaque seconde de chaque journée pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras. Sa main était placée dans la sienne, essayant de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré les vagues de chagrins qui la submergeaient elle aussi. Elle voulait être forte pour lui, elle avait perdu une amie mais lui avait perdu sa mère. Il était à nouveau orphelin. Graham était éloigné du groupe que formaient les personnes étant venu rendre un dernier hommage à Johanna et l'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur son visage. Il n'osa s'approcher du brun que lorsque Emma lui fît un petit signe de la tête. Killian avait besoin de son ami. Graham vînt poser un main attentionnée sur l'épaule de Killian et lui fît un sourire entendu au travers duquel il tentait de faire passé tout son appui pour lui. Le jeune homme lui répondit dans un triste rictus et le remercia intérieurement d'être présent dans un moment aussi difficile. En assistant à cette scène Emma s'apprêtait à laisser les deux hommes seuls lorsqu'elle sentie la main de Killian se resserrer encore un peu plus autour de la sienne. Il la voulait prêt de lui. Ils restèrent tous trois ainsi, prêt de la tombe blanche et fleurie de Johanna, une bonne partie de la matinée. C'est la pluie qui se mit à les arroser qui les décida à rentrer au château.

La semaine qui suivit la disparition de Johanna, Killian avait été entouré si bien qu'il n'avait jamais été une seule fois seul. Graham était présent aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait même si parfois la princesse le voyait s'éclipser pour rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait au détour d'un chemin des jardins du château. Le beau brun ne parlait que trop peu mais Emma savait qu'elle ne devait pas le pousser et qu'il lui parlerait lorsqu'il en trouverait le besoin.

Le départ de Blanche et David avait été repoussé mais il fallut qu'ils partent à la fin de cette semaine de deuil. C'est donc le cœur empli de peine qu'Emma les regarda prendre le chemin d'une bataille qui s'annonçait redoutable.

* * *

Des semaines entières s'étaient écoulées et la vie avait doucement repris son cours. Killian ne laissait plus transparaitre son chagrin face à la perte de son unique parent, mais Emma savait bien qu'il n'avait pas encore fait totalement son deuil. Il se réfugiait souvent, lorsqu'il se croyait assez éloigné de ses amis, dans la chambre de Johanna et s'y perdait quelques minutes, ou même des heures selon son état.

Graham et Emma s'étaient doucement rapprochés, la jeune femme n'éprouvant maintenant qu'un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Leur objectif commun à soutenir Killian dans sa détresse avait également beaucoup aidé à ce rapprochement et cela permettait à Emma ne de pas trop penser à l'absence de ses parents. Néanmoins elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré la femme du garde qui se faisait de plus en plus mystérieux à ce sujet.

La princesse ne savait pas vraiment où en était sa relation avec Killian mais elle n'était absolument pas pressée de le découvrir. Pour le moment il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés, il avait besoin de son soutient, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Un soir, alors qu'Emma cherchait son meilleur ami dans l'aile l'Ouest du château, elle le surprit étendu au sol sur le dos dans l'ancienne chambre, à présent vide de tout meuble, de Johanna. Il semblait concentré sur un point fixe du plafond, les sourcils froncés, et sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents.

"-Killian... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en entrant doucement dans la pièce.

-Elle ne reviendra pas Emma... Je ne la reverrais jamais.

-Oh Killian...

Elle ne savait pas tellement quels auraient pu être les bons mots, elle ne savait pas ce qui aurait vraiment pu soulager sa peine. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans ce genre de situation et se sentait d'un coup tellement inutile. Elle s'allongea alors prêt de lui, sur le sol, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis seul à présent... Reprit-il désespérément.

-Tu n'es pas seul Killian, il y a moi, et Graham, et mes parents... Tu n'est pas seul. Avait-elle répété serrant un peu plus sa main afin de lui prouver ses dires.

-Promet moi de ne jamais me laisser Emma.

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment le long de ses joues alors qu'il se tournait vers son visage, son regard océan transperçant celui de la princesse qui avait les yeux rougis face à la détresse de son ami.

-Je te le promets. Ajouta Emma dans un souffle, collant son front à celui de Killian."

Ils étaient restés ainsi, laissant les minutes défilées, la main du jeune homme toujours dans celle d'Emma, une étape avait été franchie. Il acceptait la situation, il la comprenait réellement, ça allait être terriblement douloureux pour lui, mais il allait aller mieux, elle le savait, elle serait là pour lui, pour chaque étape qu'il aurait encore à franchir. Un silence reposant s'était installé entre les deux protagonistes jusqu'à ce que Killian décide de le briser:

"-Emma je suis désolé, j'ai pas été très présent pour toi ces derniers temps...

-C'était à moi d'être présente pour toi cette fois Killian.

-Mais toi aussi tu as du te sentir si seule... As-tu des nouvelles de tes parents ?

-Ne t'excuses pas pour ça... Mes parents se portent bien, j'ai reçu un message de leur part il y a deux jours. Il y a eu des complications, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore attaqué et préparent le terrain à l'abri des regards.

-Je suis ravis de l'entendre. Il la regarda intensément et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps il lui fit un sourire sincère auquel elle ne pu que répondre.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Je te promet de remonter la pente, ça va aller mieux... Oui, ça va aller mieux.

-Et je serais là pour t'aider..."

Tout en ce demandant si cela allait paraître inappropriée aux yeux du jeune homme, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser timide. Elle n'avait goûté qu'une seule fois à ses lèvres et pourtant elles lui avaient terriblement manqué. Elle fût soulagée de voir qu'au bout d'un quart de seconde, qui pourtant lui parût durer une éternité, il répondit tendrement au baiser. Cet échange regonfla le cœur de Killian, peut être n'était-ce pas le bon moment, peut être n'était-ce pas l'endroit idéal mais il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qui importait à cet instant était que depuis des semaines il se sentait enfin à sa place dans ce monde, et surtout il ne se sentait plus si seul. Recevoir autant d'amour, car c'est ce qu'il ressentait, lui faisait un bien fou, et il n'avait aucune envie de rompre le contact. Le baiser resta très chaste et c'est lorsque Killian vint déposer sa main sur la joue d'Emma, rapprochant leur corps et accentuant leur échange dans quelque chose de moins agréable qu'elle sentie tout son désespoir. Il avait à cet instant tant besoin d'elle, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et une petite ride soucieuse apparut entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était remit à pleurer, des larmes en abondance et silencieuses venaient inonder ses joues. Elle rompit le baiser, attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau et reprit la parole:

"-Killian, tu vas bien ?

-Ça va mieux maintenant. Répondit-il dans un sourire réconfortant."

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et ils se relevèrent sans un mot, toujours main dans la main.

"-Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste encore un peu ici, seul, cette pièce me permet d'extérioriser et ça fait un bien fou. Demanda Killian les yeux toujours rougies par ses larmes qui avaient coulées.

-Non bien sûr, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre lorsque tu te sentiras un peu mieux. Mais surtout n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul Killian, tu ne le seras plus jamais !

Elle lui serra un peu plus fort la main afin d'appuyer ses paroles.

-Merci Emma..."

C'est dans un haussement de tête qu'elle le quitta, quelque peu inquiète qu'il souhaite encore rester seul mais confiante quant à l'avenir pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

* * *

De son côté le garde marchait tranquillement dans les allées des jardins fleuries du château dans le but de rejoindre Regina qui devait l'attendre depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il avait effectivement était retenu par un autre jeune garde et certainement nouveau dans le service, qui avait voulu recevoir quelques conseils du plus populaire de tous. Graham se dit que Regina n'accepterait sans doute pas cette explication et s'apprêtait à l'écouter lui reprocher son retard. Il la trouva assise sur un banc, prêt de la fontaine qui avait servit des semaines plus tôt de point de repère aux nombreux rendez-vous de la princesse et de Killian.

"-Regina ! Comment tu vas ?

-Tu es en retard Graham !

Il avait eu raison de s'y préparer pensa-t-il, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, son regard assassin parlait pour elle. Un long frisson se développa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et c'est avec un sourire crispé qu'il lui répondit:

-Je sais bien, je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est plus très important maintenant... Comment vas-tu ?

-Hmm je ne vais pas te mentir, un peu fatigué, mais ça va !

-Fait attention à toi surtout !

-Je pense que je suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour que tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de me dire ça !

-On ne sait jamais ! Tu peux être tellement imprudent certaines fois.

-Je ferais attention, je te le promets. Se résigna-t-il à dire, sachant très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat face à la brune."

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les allées du jardin, se parlant de tout et de rien, Graham évoquant la tristesse qui se dissipait doucement dans le château après la mort, pourtant attendue, de Johanna. Il avoua même à la brune avoir été touché lui aussi par cette disparition, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas tellement. Effectivement il avait pu sentir tout l'amour que Johanna avait déversé autour d'elle toute sa vie durant et combien elle était aimé en retour. Chaque membre de la cour lui avait rendu hommage à sa façon, venant parfois déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe, chantant parfois le soir des chants en son honneur, se remémorant les moments lointain qu'ils avaient pu avoir avec la défunte.

"-Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur de voir Killian aussi mal...

-Ça lui passera, il devrait aller mieux petit à petit, il lui faut beaucoup de soutient.

-J'essaie d'être présent autant que je peux, et puis il y a Emma... Elle était si triste elle aussi, et le départ de ses parents n'a rien arrangé.

-J'imagine... Graham, tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit-il alors dans un faux rire, la bousculant légèrement et l'air faussement étonné.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te connais par cœur !

-Très subtile... Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je à elle, alors que je t'ai, toi ! Dit-il en lui passant un bras sur les épaules.

-Tu réagis encore une fois comme un enfant.

Le belle brune semblait vexée mais ne pu malgré tout pas empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

-Mais parce que je suis un enfant ! S'empressa de répondre le garde. D'ailleurs, l'enfant que je suis aimerais aller regarder le coucher du soleil, tu viens avec moi ?

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je rentre, une prochaine fois peut être.

-Toujours cette manie de repousser tout à plus tard...

-Toujours. Répondit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'elle.

-A plus tard alors, et rentre bien !"

Elle ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête et s'apprêtait à retourner au village lorsqu'elle vit Emma s'approcher d'elle.

"-Bonsoir ! Lança la princesse à la brune alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Bonsoir ! Répondit l'intéressée, un large sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Vous devez être Emma n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps...

-Oui c'est ça et vous...

-Oh Regina, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Et moi de même... Je dois vous avouer que je vous observe depuis un moment et vous m'avez l'air très complices tous les deux !

-Oui on l'est...

-Il a de la chance d'avoir une femme telle que vous à ses côtés !

-Une femme telle que moi ? Interrogea la jolie brune, le regard perplexe."

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit une voix légère appeler son prénom, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Killian qui s'approchait vers elles, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire timide.

"-Hey, tu vas mieux ? Dit-elle doucement alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur et passait un bras derrière son dos. Mouvement qui fît frissonner la princesse. Elle en avait d'ailleurs presque oublié la présence de Regina.

-Oui, j'irais mieux... Il lui fît un sourire sincère et se tourna vers le brune spectatrice de cette scène. Bonsoir ! Killian Jones ! Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Regina... Répondit la brune, toujours un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Graham n'est pas avec vous ?

-Oh il est parti il y a quelques minutes, du coup je faisais connaissance avec Regina... Puisque mon très cher garde ne daignait pas me présenter son épouse ! Coupa Emma en riant.

Killian s'aperçut bien vite que le visage de la brune se décomposa à l'entente de ses paroles.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Vous pensez tous les deux qu'il est mon mari ?!

Emma ne voulu d'abord pas croire ce que la belle venait de dire. Le garde leur aurait-il menti depuis tout ce temps ?! Tant de questions se chamboulèrent dans sa tête alors que le temps semblait comme suspendu. Si Regina avait eu le besoin de poser cette question, c'est qu'elle n'était pas son épouse, et qu'elle n'était pas au courant des mensonges de l'homme qui se disait son ami. Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Dans quel intérêt ?! Elle jeta un œil sur Killian qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous alors ?"

Demanda-t-elle presque sur la défensive, son cœur s'emballant, bien trop apeurée par la réponse qu'elle pourrait entendre. Elle sentie la main de Killian qui était passée dans son dos glisser lentement et venir se nicher dans la sienne, pour la serrer fortement. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement et s'accrocha un peu plus au brun. Lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la réponse après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, se fût comme si son monde autour d'elle s'écroulait. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien. Emma ne sentait à présent que la main de Killian se resserrer un peu plus sur la sienne, et les paroles de la brune faisait écho dans sa tête...

* * *

_**Bon je sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses importantes dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais envie de les caser comme ça. Et puis c'est la première fois que dans un chapitre on fait un léger bon dans le temps, alors j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. Je ne me voyais pas écrire toutes les étapes dépressives de Killian pour enfin réussir à faire son deuil. **_

_**J'espère que malgré tout ça vous aura plu, sachant que moi je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, m'enfin, j'en avais marre de buter dessus...** _

_**Je vous laisse à vos reviews ! :D **_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve assez tôt (bah oui je ne pouvais pas vous laissez avec un tel suspens ! :D) pour la suite de l'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira... Et puis la suite de ce chapitre était vital pour une certaine MATE ! (Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience !)  
**

**Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, à chaque fois c'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! :p **

**Alicia tu vois, tu n'as pas eu a attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre ! Contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite. (Liam n'est toujours pas prévu... lol).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

"Je suis son médecin...

Les mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit d'Emma et Killian, les questions fusant si rapidement qu'ils auraient pu en perdre la tête. Voyant leur confusion, Regina reprit sans attendre:

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté mais... Graham est très malade, il faibli de jour en jour et vous devez être là pour lui. Il a grandement besoin de soutient..."

Emma avait senti comme un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine, elle n'entendait à présent que des brides du discours de Regina qui avait décidé de tout leur déballer. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient en droit de savoir, elle savait à quel point ils comptaient pour le garde.

Lorsque Emma prit une longue inspiration, elle put se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation, elle jeta néanmoins un regard vers Killian qui semblait aussi perdu et abattu qu'elle pouvait l'être.

"... Vais vous raconter tout depuis le début, il faut que vous sachiez que Cora... Ma mère, est impliquée dans cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune femme, elle fût promise, par je ne sais quel moyen, au roi Midas. Elle rêvait d'accéder au pouvoir, elle n'avait que ça en tête et n'a toujours eu que ça... Je sais qu'elle en tomba éperdument amoureuse mais malheureusement lui en aimait une autre. Je pense que c'est ce rejet qui l'a rendu aussi cruelle. Et en plus de sa quête constante de pouvoir, elle fût ronger par la vengeance, ne pensant qu'à cela chaque jour. Malheureusement pour moi je suis née peu de temps après, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et suis restée cachée aux yeux de tous. Cora ne voulait pas que l'on apprenne mon existence car j'étais une honte, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à m'abandonner... J'ai grandit en apprenant à maîtriser la magie, Cora m'enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, des sorts les plus merveilleux aux plus sombres, je n'avais pas le choix de toutes façons. Je devais avoir six ans lorsque l'on apprit que le Roi Midas et sa femme allait avoir un enfant, et c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu préparer sa vengeance... Vous connaissez surement la suite de l'histoire du roi. Cora tua toute sa famille alors que son fils allait fêter ses treize ans, lui promettant que jamais il n'aurait droit au bonheur. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai comprit réellement de quoi elle était capable et je me suis enfuie, me cachant dans la forêt et m'aidant de la magie pour ne pas qu'elle me retrouve, les années ont passé et elle a abandonné l'idée même de me retrouver un jour. Deux ans après cet événement, Graham entrait dans la garde royale du roi Midas. Il n'avait alors que seize ans et il comprit bien vite que le roi voyait en lui son propre fils. Il fût prit sous son aile et un très fort lien naquit entre les deux hommes. Cora fût très rapidement mise au courant de cette nouvelle relation et voulu tenir sa promesse. Un soir elle se rendit au château et jeta un sors sur le cœur de Graham, il était censé mourir dans les jours qui ont suivi mais un messager du souverain est venu me chercher en urgence dans la forêt où j'avais acquit une certaine notoriété. Je voulais soigner les gens pour réparer au mieux le mal que Cora pouvait faire. Je suis intervenue à temps et j'ai réussi à lui obtenir des années supplémentaires, malheureusement c'est un sort très difficile à contrer et mon pouvoir s'affaiblit... Vous devez savoir qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre. Je pense que seule la mort de Cora pourrait détruire ce sort mais malheureusement elle est bien trop puissante... Il a besoin de vous à ses côtés..."

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son monologue, Regina remarqua la main d'Emma glisser de celle de Killian. La princesse était bouleversée, des larmes coulaient en abondance le long de ses joues et son regard se perdait dans les abîmes de ses plus sombres pensées. Sans prévenir personne, et sans même un regard à Killian, elle se mit à courir en espérant pouvoir trouver le garde. Il avait mentit pour les préserver... Il préférait mourir seul que de les voir souffrir face à son état. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, elle voulait des réponses aux tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dans sa course folle elle se remémorait tous ces instants passés avec Graham. Il voulait voir tout le monde heureux, elle se rappelait de ce jour où il lui avait fait découvrir les joies des promenades en forêt et tout lui sembla clair, il vivait au jour le jour et ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait profiter tant qu'on le pouvait... Regina n'était pas sa femme, et ça lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, les sanglots n'aidant pas. Et soudain ce discours, celui qu'il avait prononcé au nom de Killian, lui revînt en tête et sans qu'elle ne le commande ses genoux lâchèrent. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le sol froid de cette fin de journée à pleurer, les yeux perdus dans le vide et la respiration difficile. Elle devait le voir et se remit donc vite sur ses pieds afin de reprendre sa course. Et alors qu'elle continuait à courir, ne retenant plus les sanglots incessants de s'échapper de son être, elle le trouva assis à même le sol, à contempler un soleil couchant qui aurait pu paraître idyllique dans un tout autre cadre. Elle se stoppa un instant afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits et s'avança vers le garde encore inconscient de la massue qui venait de s'abattre sur la blonde.

"-Graham ? Dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible, la voix encore tremblante et enrouée par ses nombreux sanglots.

Le garde se retourna un large sourire sur le visage qui mit peu de temps à disparaître en voyant l'état de la princesse. Les cheveux en bataille, les mains encore posées sur les genoux afin de reprendre convenablement son souffle, les yeux gonflés et la tristesse flagrante se lisant sur son visage lui provoquèrent un frisson intense le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Emma ?! Reprit-il inquiet.

La princesse s'approcha doucement de son garde alors qu'il se relevait face à elle, son regard émeraude ne se détachant pas un seul instant de ses yeux qui semblaient s'interroger sur la situation. C'est lorsque la belle blonde posa ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de Graham qu'il eut un léger mouvement de recul, son corps refusant de s'éloigner plus de celle dont il était follement amoureux. Elle posa sa tête sur ce torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement et dans un ballet incertain, signe d'une respiration quelque peu erratique et les larmes se remirent à couler en abondance le long de son visage crispé. Elle réussi néanmoins à reprendre la parole:

-Je suis au courant...

Ces mots avaient fait l'effet d'une claque à l'homme qui à son tour ne pouvait retenir ses larmes à l'entente de cette simple phrase. Elle était au courant, elle savait qu'il allait mourir, elle savait qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il préférait la voir avec un autre et heureuse plutôt que de la voir à jamais traumatisée par la mort de son premier amour. Il lui avait offert une seconde chance. Après tout Killian était son véritable amour, celui avec lequel elle aurait sa fin heureuse, il le savait, il l'avait comprit dès son arrivée au château, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux de la princesse, et jamais il n'aurait même imaginé qu'elle puisse l'aimer en retour. Comment était-ce même possible ?! Ainsi il avait décidé de lui montrer la bonne voie à prendre... Son bonheur était sous ses yeux, il ne suffisait que de lui ouvrir.

-... Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?! Avait-elle alors murmuré contre le torse du garde.

-Non Emma.

Sa réponse avait été donnée bien trop rapidement, sa voix avait été bien trop tremblante et le long soupir qui se dégagea de sa bouche n'aurait jamais pu la tromper.

-Tu mens... Graham.

Elle pleurait toujours sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle souffrait tant. Elle l'aimait tant... Et elle allait devoir le regarder mourir, elle allait devoir lui dire adieu. Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du buste du jeune homme qui avait maintenant posé ses mains sur le crâne de la belle, son nez se perdant dans le parfum envoutant de sa chevelure.

-Je ne t'aime pas Emma... Killian t'aime.

-Tu mens ! Comment... Tu m'aimes tellement que tu as préféré me voir heureuse dans ses bras plutôt que malheureuse après ta mort... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Comment peux-tu penser que je n'aurais pas été attristée par ta perte maintenant que j'ai Killian dans ma vie ?!

-Emma, si nous avions commencé une relation, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté, tu ne te serais pas reconstruite... S'il te plait ne gâche pas tout...

-Pourquoi ?! Tu t'es assuré que je reçoive de l'amour après ta mort... Même si cet amour n'est pas le tient... C'est trop !

-Ne gâche pas tout..."

La princesse serra un peu plus son étreinte et ce fût les derniers mots qu'ils s'échangèrent. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à pleurer et essayant de se réconforter comme ils le pouvaient. Jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé pouvoir supporter une douleur aussi intense.

"-Il faut que j'aille parler à Killian... Reprit alors le garde, les larmes à présent séchées."

Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, n'osant pas poser ses yeux sur l'homme qu'elle allait perdre. Il s'en alla en direction du château, s'en voulant soudainement d'avoir tissé des liens aussi forts avec ses deux nouveaux amis alors qu'il savait comment tout allait se terminer.

Il trouva le brun assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, lui aussi semblait avoir pleuré.

"-Hey... Dit-il alors qu'un triste sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Graham... Son ton était sec et il ne s'était même pas tourné pour lui faire face, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Tu m'as mentit... Tu nous as mentit ! Elle t'aime Graham... Et tu l'aimes ! Alors pourquoi m'avoir mêlé à tout ça ?!

-Les histoires d'amour impliquent deux cœurs ! Avait répliqué le garde, énervé que son ami puisse réagir ainsi. Bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir... La main posé sur son cœur malade, ses larmes avaient une nouvelle fois prit le chemin de ses joues.

-Elle n'aura que ton souvenir en tête...

-Ne l'aimes-tu donc pas suffisamment pour faire face à tout ça ?! Me suis-je trompé... ?!

-Que peux-tu savoir de mon amour pour elle ?! Hein ?! Évidemment que je l'aime, elle est toute ma vie, je serais prêt à mourir pour elle !

-Alors vous allez vous soutenir dans la peine, tu prendras soin d'elle lorsque je ne serais plus là... Killian, elle t'aime, bien plus qu'elle ne peut m'aimer... Ne comprends-tu pas ? Elle va me perdre, alors fait en sorte qu'elle ne te perde pas toi aussi !"

Killian était resté sans voix face à son ami. Les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'il tentait de retenir, il comprit soudainement à quel point Graham était un homme bon. Il avait sacrifié le peu de temps qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la princesse pour son bonheur à elle. Il avait tout sacrifié pour elle...

Le brun se dirigeait à présent vers les cuisines, perdu dans ses pensées. En si peu de temps, il avait tout perdu, d'abord Johanna, et maintenant Graham... Il lui semblait même qu'il était en train de perdre Emma. Et bien que les paroles du garde l'aient aidé à y voir plus clair quelques minutes plus tôt, à ce moment il était plus perdu que jamais dans ses doutes. Il avait envie de quitté tout ça, de partir loin, souffrir était devenu insupportable, il avait promit à sa princesse de remonter la pente, il avait promit de faire le deuil de sa mère aussi difficile que cela pouvait l'être mais la perte de son ami était un coup bien trop dur qu'il l'enfonçait encore un peu dans une dépression sans fin, si en plus il venait à perdre Emma, il n'y survivrait pas.

La jeune femme l'arrêta dans sa marche alors qu'il prenait le couloir qui menait aux cuisines.

"-Killian... Je suis désolé, il fallait que je lui parle.

-Tu devrais rester avec lui Emma... Je vais partir, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Il faut que je retourne en mer...

Ses paroles avaient fini d'achever la princesse qui senti soudainement sa tête lui tourner, elle sentait doucement le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Comment pouvait-il la laisser dans un pareil moment ?! Elle prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant de rester consciente.

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ?

-Non...

-Et moi alors ?

-Tu as ta famille ici, toute ta vie, Graham...

-Il va mourir Killian ! Elle avait crié ces mots, ne comprenant pas la réaction du beau brun.

-Emma... Je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne peux pas revivre ça. Je ne peux pas le regarder mourir, et je ne peux pas te regarder t'éloigner de moi...

C'était donc cela, il pensait qu'il avait tout perdu, il pensait se retrouver à nouveau seul. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, son regard ancré dans les yeux océan qui doutaient bien trop.

-Je ne m'éloigne pas. On affronte tout ça ensemble.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire triste, mais remplit de tellement de promesses et soudain il comprit, car ce sourire, ce regard, valaient plus que mille mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne l'abandonnait pas, elle tenait bien trop à lui. Les paroles de Graham lui revinrent soudainement en tête "Elle t'aime bien plus qu'elle ne peut m'aimer..." et son cœur rata un battement. Et alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant, il retînt son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la belle, reflétant tout l'espoir qu'il plaçait dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, s'en était vital. Lorsqu'elle fût assez proche de lui, elle passa sa main sur son épaule et la fît glisser jusqu'à celle de Killian pour entremêler leurs doigts, longeant son bras dans une douce caresse qui éveilla au creux de son estomac une nuée de picotements. Il avait tant besoin d'elle, jamais il ne se lasserait de cette sensation. Leurs mains désormais enlacées, il entendit pour la première fois ces mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ces mêmes mots qu'il avait cessé d'espérer:

"-Je t'aime Killian. Avait-elle murmuré son regard émeraude perdu dans celui du beau brun, alors qu'une perle venait se nicher au coin de son œil.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un timide baiser, venant déposer ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il l'a senti sourire contre ses lèvres alors que de son pouce il essuyait une larme égarée sur la joue de sa princesse.

-Je t'aime aussi Emma.

-Ne pars pas. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

-Jamais..."

Ce fût elle qui engagea le baiser suivant dans un élan presque de désespoir, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui répéta ses mots doux qui sonnaient à présent comme une merveilleuse mélodie aux oreilles de Killian. Ils finirent pas s'enlacer, au milieu de ce couloir, le nez du brun se perdant dans le cou de sa princesse et s'enivrant de ce parfum qu'il avait faillit perdre.

"-Killian, je veux te parler de Graham... Dit alors Emma en se détachant légèrement du beau brun.

-Dis moi... Avait-il répliqué une légère boule se formant dans son ventre.

-Je t'aime, bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque, mais j'aime aussi Graham... D'une manière différente, je l'ai comprit, mais il est, en quelque sorte mon premier amour et surtout il est notre ami. Il faut qu'on l'aide, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Et Regina a dit que la mort de Cora pourrait entraîner l'annulation de son sort. Nous devons essayer...

Killian fût blessé d'entendre la princesse dire qu'elle aimait toujours Graham, bien qu'il ait comprit la situation, bien qu'il sache maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et démesurément, tout comme lui était amoureux d'elle, il ne pu tout de même pas empêcher un petit pincement de naître dans son cœur. Malgré cela, il acquiesça, lui non plus ne voulait pas voir son ami mourir après tout.

-Tu as raison, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose... Nous devons prévenir tes parents, et le temps presse... Emma s'il survit, il n'aura plus aucunes raisons de te repousser et je ne supporterais pas...

-Killian, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour le reste de mes jours... Mais je ne peux pas le perdre, tu comprends ?

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Évidement que non ! J'ai besoin de toi...

-J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi, tant besoin de toi... Quoi qu'il arrive je vais l'aider, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il survive mais j'avais besoin d'être rassuré...

-Merci... Je t'aime. Avait-elle fini par murmurer tout en reprenant son étreinte avec le beau brun."

Il lui sourit timidement alors qu'il remarquait que les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de sa princesse, elle était terriblement touchée par toutes les révélations de cette soirée et avait certainement besoin de repos. Elle voulait s'accrocher au peu d'espoir qu'ils leur restaient de voir Graham guérir et il comprenait son désespoir, lui aussi voulait y croire, leur ami ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte, ils allaient tout faire pour empêcher ce nouveau malheur de s'abattre sur eux. Killian avait déjà bien trop enduré ces derniers temps, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter une autre perte. C'est ainsi qu'ils se décidèrent à envoyer un message aux parents d'Emma, ils devaient faire vite, la vie de Graham était en jeux... Cora devait mourir.

* * *

_**Et voilà, chapitre fort en émotion, j'espère que j'aurai su faire naître les feels même pour ceux qui rêvaient de voir Graham mort ! lol J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre en tous cas (moi dès qu'il y a du drama t'facons... Ihihih !) et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ! :p **_

_**La mise en ligne de ce chapitre a été rapide, je ne pense pas qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant par contre...**_

_**Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour bonjour mes lecteurs préférés ! **_

_**Je m'excuse de la longue attente avant la mise en ligne de ce chapitre. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été pas mal chargées pour moi, étant danseuse à mes heures perdues, j'avais plusieurs représentations et donc des entraînements et répétitions plutôt intenses (pour les plus curieux, tout s'est super bien passé ! :D ), ça plus mon travail et puis avec la vague de chaleur qui sévit en ce moment j'avais envie de tout sauf de fondre devant mon pc pour écrire quoi que ce soit ! Hihihi ! **_

_**Enfin bref c'est avec la clim en marche que je vous poste enfin la suite de ma fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. **_

_**Et pour ne pas changer je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic qui malheureusement touche bientôt à sa fin, merci également aux récents followers et ajout aux favoris, je suis toujours autant ravis d'en découvrir de nouveaux ! :)**_

_**Allez j'arrête de m'étaler et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

* * *

Installés dans le petit salon, prêt d'un feux dont les bruissements maqués presque la douce mélodie de la pluie qui s'abattait sur tout le royaume, Killian et Emma discutaient activement d'un plan afin de sauver leur ami. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils avaient envoyé une lettre au front à Blanche et David mais aucune réponse ne leur était parvenue. Emma perdait patience face au peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient pour agir. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'un des immenses fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce, ils étaient installés de façon à se faire face et malgré la gravité de la situation, le beau brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de sa princesse, il replaça délicatement une mèche égarée sur le visage de sa belle derrière son oreille et dit:

"-Tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment tu expliques le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore répondu ?

-Emma, ils doivent être très occupés, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien pour eux... Tu aurais été mise au courant dans la seconde si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? En plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, je m'inquiète aussi pour Graham...

En effet le garde qui n'avait pas été prévenu de l'envoi d'une lettre afin de lui venir en aide, voyait son état s'empirer depuis que ses amis avaient été mit au courant. Il pensait que c'était surement dû à son moral qui avait prit un sacré coup. Toute cette histoire lui avait explosé la réalité de sa maladie en plein visage alors qu'il avait préféré en parler le moins possible durant toute sa vie. Il s'était attaché à ses personnes, chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit, hormis peut être avec Regina qui était devenue au fil des années une amie si proche qu'il prenait parfois plaisir à la considérer comme sa grande sœur. Il était tombé amoureux d'Emma et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. Son triste état de santé le contraignait à passer le plus clair de son temps avec son médecin, il ne s'en plaignait pas tellement, Regina était aux petits soins avec lui, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de ses deux récents amis.

-... Tu as remarqué son état ces derniers jours ? Reprit la princesse dont le ton laissait transparaître toute son inquiétude. Il est trop affaibli, il faut vraiment lui venir en aide et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Bon sang, pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils toujours pas répondu ?!

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant... Tu sais que les lettres peuvent parfois prendre plusieurs jours avant d'arriver à destination, surtout dans ces conditions.

Le regard sérieux ancré dans les yeux émeraudes de la princesse, Killian faisait tout son possible pour l'apaiser mais lui-même avait du mal à croire en ses paroles.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre plusieurs jours Killian...

-Je le sais ça, Emma... Je pourrais m'y rendre...

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles... Et s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ?! Non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Écoute, je les préviens de l'urgence de la situation et je reviens aussi vite que possible, il ne pourra rien m'arriver.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Je préfère envoyer quelqu'un d'autre...

-Mais tu vivras dans la crainte que le message n'ait pas été correctement délivré. Je te connais Emma. Tu ne douteras pas de moi, je le sais. Je vais y aller.

-Killian...

-Hey, reprit alors le brun en prenant le menton d'Emma de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, ça ira, je te le promets.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Et tu ne me perdras pas.

* * *

Emma, tiraillée entre l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ou que Graham ne meurt avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide et l'idée de perde Killian capitula en faveur du beau brun. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, mais la situation pressait. Ainsi, le lendemain, dès l'aurore, Killian était fin prêt pour un long voyage vers le château de Cora afin d'y retrouver le couple princier. Les au-revoir furent éprouvant pour Killian mais surtout pour la princesse, qui voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait s'éloigner dans l'incertitude de pouvoir le revoir un jour. Elle avait si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qu'elle resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux perdu dans le vide lorsqu'il fût enfin parti.

Killian montait un étalon à la robe noir de jais et à l'allure inégalable. Il était si rapide que le beau brun serait surement arrivé à destination en fin de matinée pour un parcours qui normalement mettait une journée entière à s'achever. Le temps était plutôt de son côté, un petit vent rafraîchissant leur soufflait dans le dos et rendait leur course bien plus agréable sous un soleil à la chaleur étouffante. Il n'avait emmené que le stricte minimum, ainsi Killian portait un sac en bandoulière dans lequel se trouvait une gourde enchantée qui ne désemplissait jamais, offert par David à Emma lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et une boussole qui indiquait précisément le lieu où il voulait se rendre, qui était dans la famille des Charmants depuis des générations. A sa taille se trouvait également une épée marquée des armoiries royales qu'il avait emprunté à l'un des gardes, néanmoins il espérait fortement ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il savait combattre, il était même très doué, mais il préférait éviter les ennuis ou même la bataille tant qu'il le pouvait. Avec la vitesse à laquelle il allait et cette arme qu'il portait il se disait que peut être cela dissuaderait les quelques bandits qui rodaient dans les environs. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois auprès d'un étang afin d'abreuver le cheval téméraire qui semblait parfois souffrir de la chaleur. Il voulait remplir sa mission correctement, il voulait sauver son ami, il voulait rassurer Emma quant à l'état de ses parents et il voulait vite retourner auprès de sa belle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et espérait qu'elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être restée seule à se ressasser tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus ces derniers temps. Killian préférait chasser ces tristes pensées de son esprit et se dire qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir Emma pour l'épauler. Après la mort de Johanna elle lui avait été d'un grand soutient et il savait qu'ils pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement face à la maladie de leur ami. Il traversait à présent les immenses étendues d'herbes qui surplombaient la forêt, le vent avait cessé de souffler et le soleil commençait à gêner quelque peu le beau brun, il ne voulait pourtant pas s'accorder une autre pause, s'interdisant de retarder son arrivée au camps des Charmants. Haut dans le ciel le soleil indiquait que midi allait bientôt sonner, il ne devait plus être bien loin. Il entendait au loin les échos des cris de guerre ce qui eu pour effets de faire s'emballer son cœur tandis qu'il continuait sa course vers cet endroit hostile. Il avait l'impression d'entendre également les flèches siffler prêt de lui et n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la scène qui se déroulait sur le terrain en bataille. Stratégiquement, il contourna le champs qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui et menait tout droit à son point d'arrivée et prit donc un chemin reculé et à l'abri des regards ennemis. Il n'avait qu'à informer Blanche et David de l'état de Graham, leur expliquer que le temps pressait et il repartirait.

Il les trouva dans un abris de fortune, qui semblait être clôturé par un bouclier magique qui empêchait surement l'ennemi d'attaquer leur camps. Il pu le traverser sans difficulté, pensant qu'il ne devait stopper que les personnes mal intentionnées, après tout il avait déjà vu ce genre de magie être utilisé au château des Charmants, et rejoignit rapidement le couple princier.

"-Killian ?! Blanche venait de croiser le regard quelque peu perdu du beau brun alors qu'elle traversait le camps à une allure déterminée. Que fais-tu là ?! Emma...

-Emma va bien... La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne commence à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. En revanche Graham est vraiment mal en point...

-Oh, alors il vous a enfin mit au courant ?

-Comment ? Killian ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors vous saviez ?

-Nous savions effectivement... Depuis bien avant son arrivée au château. Blanche baissa légèrement le regard semblant honteuse de leur avoir cachée tout ce temps la vérité sur leur ami, sur celui vers lequel elle avait autrefois voulu pousser sa fille. Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez, et on a respecté son choix, peut être n'aurions nous pas dû... Mais je continue à penser que c'était à lui de vous en parler...

-Nous l'avons appris de la bouche de Regina et je venais vous avertir que le seul moyen de stopper ce mauvais sort était surement de tuer Cora. Killian ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, il n'avait pas le temps et était bien trop déçu par Blanche pour vouloir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Et nous le savions également... Pourquoi crois-tu que nos batailles aient été si nombreuse cette dernière année. Nous savons comment vaincre Cora, maintenant nous mettons tout en œuvre pour enfin y parvenir.

-Blanche ! Le dernier sorts des fées a été lancé, et l'armée de Cora est tombée, nous pouvons enfin l'approcher et... Killian ?!

David venait de faire son apparition prêt de Killian et de sa femme et remarqua rapidement que l'atmosphère était tendue.

-Ils savent pour Graham, nous devons faire vite.

-Écoute Killian, nous ferons tout notre possible, c'est le moment ou jamais, éloigne toi le plus possible de la bataille, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être au front et je pense qu'Emma ne nous pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose...

-J'attendrais votre retour ici. Sa décision était sans appel, il avait promit à Emma qu'il reviendrait dès que ses parents auraient été mit au courant, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas les quitter alors qu'ils étaient si proche de la victoire."

Les Charmants n'insistèrent pas plus et lui fit promettre qu'il ne mettrait pas un pied or du camps pendant qu'ils combattraient. Bien vite ils rassemblèrent leurs combattants restés à l'abri le temps des premières attaques et ils partirent ensemble déterminés, David et Blanche se tenant une dernière fois la main avant de devoir affronter certainement l'un des pires combats de leur entière vie.

Le temps passa si lentement pour Killian, et plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus l'inquiétude de ne plus jamais revoir le couple princier revenir le gagnait. Bien vite il se rendit compte que le jour avait laissé place à une nuit étoilée et éclairée uniquement pas la lune. On pouvait néanmoins voir des éclats de lumières rouges ou jaune émaner du château de la sorcière, l'on entendait également les cris des soldats qui rassuraient Killian car c'était le signe que rien n'était perdu. Il s'endormit après avoir longtemps lutté contre la fatigue le lendemain lorsque la rosée matinale venait rafraichir l'air étouffante. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il fût réveillé par les cris lointain de Blanche.

"-Killian, réveille-toi ! Nous avons gagné ! Killian !

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ce que Blanche venait de lui crier et tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre répéter:

-Réveille-toi Killian ! Nous l'avons vaincu ! Cora est tombée, elle ne reviendra jamais !

Le beau brun se releva en un seul bond, les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils avaient triomphé de Cora, Graham était sauvé, il fallait à tous prix qu'il rentre au château afin d'en informer Emma et le garde. L'énorme poids qui écrasait ses poumons depuis qu'il était parti accomplir cette mission disparu et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'enfin tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'aurait pas à subir à nouveau le chagrin face à la perte d'un être aimé, il rejoindrait Emma et ils profiteraient de leur relation à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Lorsqu'il pensa à sa princesse il se dit qu'elle devait être rongée par l'inquiétude le croyant parti pour une journée, alors sans même attendre de félicité Blanche et David, sans même leur adressé une parole, il se mit à courir vers sa monture afin de prendre le chemin du retour. Il entendit au loin David lui crier de prendre soin d'Emma et qu'ils seraient de retour surement dans la soirée.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château le soleil haut placé dans le ciel indiquait qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi, son premier reflex fut de se précipité dans la chambre d'Emma qu'il avait peur de retrouvée anéantie par le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle ni de lui, ni de ses parents. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce qu'il reçut une gifle majestueuse dont il était certain qu'il se rappellerait toute sa vie.

"-Tu avais promit Killian !

-Emma...

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, j'ai... Je m'imaginais le pire... Killian... Reprit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix et en se rapprochant du brun afin de l'enlacer. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

-Emma je vais bien, écoute...

-Tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, s'il-te-plait, ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi de la sorte !

Il pouvait lire toute la sincérité de la princesse au travers de son regard émeraude, il était touché d'une telle déclaration, il savait qu'elle se serait inquiétée, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux de sa belle, puis reprit d'une voix posée:

-Emma, ils ont réussi, Cora a été vaincu.

Elle fut tellement heureuse d'entendre cette simple phrase qu'elle en rit d'un rire authentique et sans retenu, les nerfs venaient de la lâcher et après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on pouvait lire toute l'incompréhension de Killian sur son visage face à cette scène, elle retrouva le contrôle d'elle-même et dit:

-Excuse moi, je pense que le manque de sommeil se manifeste, mais je suis si contente ! Mes parents vont bien ?

-Oui tout va très bien, lui répondit-il un large sourire étalé sur son visage.

-Donc, Cora est vaincue, mes parents sont vivants et Graham vivra.

-C'est exacte.

Sans prévenir elle se jeta dans les bras de Killian et lui offrit un doux baiser qui bientôt devint plus sauvage et plus demandeur. C'est avec une pointe de regret que Killian fini par se séparer.

-En quel honneur ce baiser ? Tu me gifles et me cries dessus à mon arrivée, et maintenant ça... Il l'a fixait d'un regard espiègle et quelque peu enfantin.

-Et bien je pense que je t'ai pardonné... Je suis si heureuse Killian, pendant tout ce temps j'étais en apnée, je respire enfin ! Je t'aime tu sais. Avait-elle fini par déclarer en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de son aimé pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi princesse. Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

-Il faut prévenir Graham et tout le château... Un bal doit être célébré pour fêter tout ça. Le retour de mes parents, la nouvelle vie qui attend Graham et enfin nous. Déclara-t-elle enthousiaste.

-Nous ?

-Oui Jones nous ! Nous devons en parler à mes parents, il est or de question que l'on se cache... Et puis ça ne sera pas compliqué, ils t'adorent déjà !

-Je crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant... Mais je suis d'accord, nous devons en quelques sortes officialiser tout ça, et évidemment que je ne veux pas que l'on se cache, j'ai envie que tout le royaume sache à qui appartient la princesse !

-Je ne t'appartient pas !

-Tu es mienne Emma et je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire. Dit-il d'un air taquin.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et reprit:

-Dans ce cas, tu es miens et je pense que je pourrais me plaire à le répéter..."

Ils scellèrent leur dialogue par de nouveaux baisers et le cœur plus léger que jamais, bientôt le château serait en effervescence et chacun fêtera le retour à une vie paisible et joyeuse.

* * *

**_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre (un peu court je l'admets) qui se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour changer un peu ! xP _**

**_Je vous laisse me donner vos impressions, et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Nous sommes à deux chapitres de la fin !_**


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonsoiiiiir ! (ou bonjour !) **_

_**Merci encore pour les nouveaux followers... Etc etc ! :D J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (l'avant-dernier... En fait le dernier avant l'épilogue !) et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai tout écris d'une traite et donc j'espère également qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérences ! **_

_**J'espère aussi ne pas mourir sous les jets de pierres à la fin de ce chapitre... **_

_**Okay, j'espère beaucoup ce soir !**_

_** Alicia pour répondre à ta review, je fais de la danse Contemporaine et du Modern' Jazz, et je me suis également essayer à beaucoup d'autres genres. Voilà, voilà, sinon merci encore une fois pour ta review !**_

* * *

Les Charmants étaient à présent de retour et l'ambiance si tendue qui rendait l'atmosphère étouffante ces dernières années avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus léger qui paraissait presque étrange à la famille princière. Le royaume tout entier avait célébrer non pas seulement le retour du couple mais aussi la défaite définitive de Cora. Ainsi chacun réapprendrait à vivre sereinement.

Le bal était l'un des plus beaux qui n'avait jamais été donné. La salle dans laquelle les invités étaient conviés avait été magiquement agrandie, de l'extérieur personne ne pouvait deviner l'immensité de la pièce. Les fées avaient fait un travail remarquable. Au lointain plafond de gigantesques lustres sertis de minuscules diamants reflétaient une douce lumière qui se répandait dans tout l'espace, on pouvait également deviné de petites flammes d'un bleu très clair danser librement dans les hauteurs de la salle. Le sol était si pur que l'on pouvait voir le reflet des chaque convive s'y réfléchir. Tous les royaumes alentours avaient été invités, les choses avaient été faites en grand, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'ont pouvait fêter la fin d'une guerre face à l'une des plus puissante sorcière qui avait foulé ce monde.

Emma s'était apprêtée pour l'occasion et pour une fois elle avait prit énormément de plaisir à se faire belle. Elle portait une longue robe bustier d'un rouge éclatant qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient sur ses épaules nues en de magnifiques boucles soigneusement coiffées et étaient décorés de la tiare que sa mère lui avait offert un an auparavant.

Au fond de la salle de bal, sur une estrade, avait été placé trois trônes modestement décorés si on venait à les comparer à ce qui les entourait. Blanche, David et Emma y étaient installés, attendant que chacun des convives leur aient présenté leurs salutations et répondant poliment aux éloges qui pleuvaient. La princesse fût la première à repérer Killian qui s'approchait d'un pas peu certain vers l'estrade princière. Elle avait rapidement deviné qu'il avait une idée en tête. Elle ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très beau apprêté de la sorte. En effet le jeune brun portait un costume blanc digne des plus grands princes qui était ça et là décoré de quelque broderies du même rouge que la robe de la princesse, ainsi leur tenue était accordée sans qu'ils n'aient cherché à ce qu'elles le soient. Il baissa la tête en signe de salutation face à la famille princière et prit la parole:

"-David, Blanche, je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous et en un seul morceau, dit-il nerveusement.

-Et bien, nous en somme ravi également. Rit David en devinant l'embarras du jeune homme.

-hmm, m'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fille ? Reprit-il alors rapidement et maladroitement entre deux raclements de gorge.

La famille princière était restée sans voix face à une telle requête. Emma n'en revenait pas, était-il en train de demander sa main à ses parents, sans même lui en avoir parlé à elle ?! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?! Son avis ne comptait-il pas ? Elle se demanda alors soudainement si elle en avait envie et entre la panique et la surprise, elle fini par se dire qu'elle accepterait sans plus attendre même si elle aurait préféré qu'il lui en parle plus tôt. Leur relation était assez récente mais elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour elle et surtout elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et après tout, ses parents ne s'étaient mariés que quelques semaines après leur rencontre. Ce devait être dans ses gênes... Mais avant qu'elle ne pousse plus loin sa réflexion et alors qu'elle n'avait pas détourné une seule fois son regard du beau brun elle entendit son père se racler la gorge et reprendre:

-C'est...

-Pour danser, coupa alors Killian, paniqué. M'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fille pour une danse, ou peut être plusieurs... Dit-il alors dans un rire gêné.

La pression retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le brun n'avait pas de suite comprit son erreur et avait d'abord trouvé la réaction des Charmants bien trop inappropriée pour une telle demande mais très vite il s'était rendu compte des mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche sans vraiment qu'il ne les entende et s'était mit à paniquer.

-Alors... Se permit de prendre la paroles Emma. Tu ne veux pas prendre seulement ma main ?

-Quoi ?! Firent Killian et David en cœur tandis que Blanche souriait face à l'audace de sa fille.

-Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Dit-elle après un rapide coup d'œil vers son père.

-Non, enfin... Si, mais non, pas maintenant, Emma... Tu me mets dans une sacrée position ! S'emporta-t-il. Ce n'est pas tellement ce que j'avais imaginé pour ce moment !

-Tu te l'étais imaginé ? Reprit gaiement la princesse, ne tenant pas compte de l'embarras de l'homme devant elle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Dit alors David, perdu malgré le fait qu'il était au courant qu'une histoire était née entre sa fille et Killian.

-David, mon amour, notre fille est devenue une femme. Blanche avait parlé posément, comme si elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant, un sourire d'amusement naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

-David, Blanche... Reprit Killian après une profonde inspiration. J'aime Emma, je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé, je pense... Non, je suis sûr, qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. J'ai envie qu'elle devienne mon épouse, mais peut être est-il encore trop tôt, car oui Emma, dit-il cette fois en se tournant vers la blonde, j'y ai pensé, je souhaite que tu deviennes ma femme, j'aimerais que tu sois la mère de mes futurs enfants, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés pour ne jamais plus me séparer de toi. Tu es une femme d'exception, merveilleuse et si belle, tu m'apportes tellement de réconfort et de joie, et je me sens honoré chaque fois que tu m'avoues m'aimer en retour lorsque je te fais ce genre de déclaration. Je t'aime Princesse Emma, mais pour le moment j'aimerais juste que tu m'accordes cette danse, ainsi que les prochaines à venir.

Emma pleurait, un silence de plomb s'était installé entre les protagonistes qui rendait la situation pour Killian plus qu'inconfortable. David ne cessait de passer son regard de sa fille à Killian puis de Killian à sa fille pour de temps en temps le dévier sur Blanche qui continuait de sourire comme jamais.

-Si vous pouviez dire quelque chose... Se permit alors le jeune brun.

-Emma, va donc danser avec lui. Dit alors le prince dans un souffle.

La princesse se leva et attrapa la main que Killian lui tendait afin de descendre de sa petite estrade, les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues et alors qu'ils prenaient la direction sans un mot vers le centre de la salle, David les arrêta dans leur marche:

-Et Killian, je t'accorde la main de ma fille, maintenant, et à jamais."

Il avait distinctement prononcé ces mots d'un air entendu tandis que Blanche venait tendrement enlacer ses doigts dans les siens. Elle était fière d'avoir un mari tel que lui et était heureuse de voir grandir sa fille, bien que trop rapidement à son goût.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au centre de la salle de bal, une main de Killian posée amoureusement sur les hanches de la princesse alors que l'autre tenait fermement sa main encore tremblante de la déclaration du beau brun. Ils tournaient lentement au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Pas une fois ils ne s'étaient lâchés du regard et Emma souriait affectueusement. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son homme et lui souffla un "je t'aime" qui fît naître des millions de picotements aux creux de l'estomac de Killian, ses bras révélant son état en de discrets frissons.

"-J'aimerais moi aussi passé le reste de mes jours avec toi Killian, je te veux en tant qu'époux et père de mes enfants."

Emma savait qu'il était le bon, que ce serait lui et pas un autre. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel et se savait aimée de la même façon en retour.

La musique changea en un rythme un peu plus soutenu et Killian fit tournoyer sa belle en riant. Il était bon de pouvoir savourer un tel moment après tous les malheurs qui leur étaient tombés dessus. Ils continuaient de danser, dans leur bulle, comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait. La musique ne cessait de répandre ses douces notes aux oreilles des convives et les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent même pas que la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers eux. Les yeux d'Emma glissait de temps en temps sur les lèvres du beau brun qui n'attendaient que d'être embrassées. Son regard brillait d'une lueur éclatante mais elle dû se forcer à poser la tête contre le torse de Killian pour ne pas lui voler un baiser qui se serait voulu certainement très langoureux. Elle ne comptait pas se montrer si impudique ce soir, sachant en plus ses parents en train de la regarder. Killian se mit à rire devinant l'état de sa princesse. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit rapidement comprendre à travers un regard noir qu'elle ne voulait entendre aucun commentaire. Il se retint donc et fini par lui glisser à l'oreille:

"-Cette robe te va à merveille Princesse.

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire avant de poursuivre:

-Et ce costume te sied à la perfection.

Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois en rythme, les cheveux d'or volant dans les airs et le regard de Killian se noyant parfois dans les yeux émeraude de sa belle, parfois sur ses lèvres rosées.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer avec tes parents... Reprit-il doucement.

-Pensais-tu réellement qu'ils allaient te rejeter ? Ils t'adorent !

-Oui, mais ils m'adorent surtout lorsque je ne tourne pas autour de leur fille, je m'attendais au pire !

-Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils étaient horribles...

-Peut être que j'exagère un peu, mais il était normal de paniquer légèrement quand même.

-Oui... Et tu étais tellement mignon à chercher si bien tes mots au début.

-Ne te moque pas !"

Il fit à nouveau tourner Emma pour la faire taire alors qu'un rire cristallin passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

"-Killian, Emma.

Graham venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle de bal vêtu lui aussi d'un costume qui lui donnait l'allure d'un prince. Il semblait aller bien. Après la nouvelle de la défaite de Cora il avait eu une longue discussion avec ses deux amis et avait annoncé qu'il se sentait déjà mieux et qu'il retournerait certainement dans son royaume rapidement aux côtés du roi Midas. Il semblait heureux malgré la position difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. En effet, il était et resterait amoureux d'Emma et la voir aux bras de Killian le faisait secrètement souffrir. Après une longue accolade c'est Emma qui parla en premier:

-Tu à l'air d'aller mieux ! Je suis heureuse que tout se termine bien ! Avait-elle alors dit d'une voix enjouée.

-Je suis heureux moi aussi, avait-il répliqué affichant un léger sourire.

-Graham, on a vraiment eu peur pour toi... Es-tu sûr de vouloir retourner si vite dans ton royaume ? Demanda Killian un air sérieux voilant son visage.

-Il le faut, ma mission ici s'est achevée lorsque Cora a été vaincu, tes parents ne te laisseront plus Emma. Dit-il en se tournant vers la princesse. Et puis maintenant, tu as Killian...

La tristesse dans sa voix n'échappa pas à ses deux amis qui se sentirent soudainement mal à l'aise et s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Était-il nécessaire d'afficher leur amour aux yeux de Graham, lui qu'ils savaient éperdument amoureux de la princesse. Après une longue inspiration, le garde reprit:

-Je vais vous laissez et essayer de trouver Regina, elle est venue accompagnée, j'aimerais rencontré rapidement celui que je dois effrayer pour mieux le cerner. Travail de frère. Ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil."

Graham s'éloigna du couple et très vite il pu à travers la foule de nobles gens apercevoir son médecin aux bras d'un homme plutôt bien battit. Il avait une barbe naissante, les cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu profond dans lesquels semblait se noyer Regina. Par sa façon de se tenir il paraissait bien courtois et s'inquiétait du bien être de la belle. Alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, la brune entrevit celui qui était devenu un frère à ses yeux et lui fit un signe de la tête auquel il répondit sans attendre. Il ne s'approcha néanmoins pas du jeune couple et continua son chemin à travers la foule de danseurs. Il fini par arrivée auprès d'un immense buffet qui semblait s'approvisionner seul en nourriture. En effet le garde avait pu apercevoir un énorme gâteau apparaître près d'une fontaine qui déversait un liquide nacré d'une couleur rouge comme le sang. Il observa le buffet et sembla rapidement se perdre dans ses pensées les plus sombres, son sourire disparaissant doucement de son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignant pour laisser place à de profonds ténèbres.

"-Hey !

Regina venait de faire son apparition auprès du garde et le sorti rapidement de ses pensées. Elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré le sourire angélique qui reprit rapidement sa place sur le visage de Graham.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda la belle brune l'air inquiet.

-Ça va ! Répondit rapidement Graham... Peut être un peu trop rapidement.

-Tu mens.

-Regina, je t'assure que ça va, j'ai juste du mal à croire à tout ce qui s'est passé... Tu ne me présentes pas ? L'interrogea-t-il en montrant l'homme au loin afin de couper court à un sujet qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Robin viendra se présenter de lui-même crois-moi. Dès qu'il verra que nous discutons il s'excusera auprès de son ami.

-Jaloux ?!

-Oh non, dit-elle dans un rire, il souhaite simplement rencontrer tous mes amis.

-Je vois, répondit Graham dans un sourire."

Et en effet, dès que Robin posa ses yeux sur les deux amis, il vînt se présenter auprès du garde d'une manière très honorable. Il semblait très épris de la brune et Graham fût sous son charme très rapidement. Il abandonna l'idée de lui faire peur par n'importe quel moyen et se montra sympathique avec lui. Après une longue discussion coupée des rires des trois protagonistes, Graham se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Il alla se poser dans un coin et observa le monde qui l'entourait avec comme une lueur de nostalgie dans le regard. Il se mit à rire en voyant au loin un homme de très petite taille danser grotesquement avec une femme ravissante qui semblait dépassée par les événements.

Pourtant très vite son immense sourire s'éteignit, tout devint flou autour de lui, et alors qu'il pouvait voir les musiciens continuer de s'affairer à leur tâche, créant certainement une douce mélodie, il n'entendit plus rien. Ni la musique qui faisait danser les couples, ni la voix de cet homme au rire gras qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter depuis qu'il était arrivé dans son coin de la salle. Il n'entendit pas non plus le fracas de son corps s'écrouler au sol alors qu'un voile sombre venait troubler sa vision. Il était conscient mais dans l'incapacité de se relever ou de rouvrir les yeux. Il pût entendre à nouveau mais les sons étaient étouffés et donnait l'impression qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau alors qu'un léger sifflement les recouvrait. Soudainement son cœur se mit à le martyriser, il le sentait compressé dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueurs perler lentement sur son visage et savait que bientôt tout allait être fini. Il était effrayé, il avait toujours été très courageux, déjouant la mort des centaines de fois, affrontant les pires situations, oubliant parfois même sa malédiction et essayant de vivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais à cet instant il avait peur. Et cette peur si soudaine et plutôt inconnue le paralysait. Il se sentait partir lorsqu'il entendit une voix, toujours étouffée, qu'il aurait pût reconnaître à travers les âges. Emma. Dans un effort qu'il qualifia lui-même de surhumain, il réussi à rouvrir ses yeux pour découvrir le visage noyé de larmes de celle dont il était fou amoureux. Il lui sourit mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et se fit plus intense. Son cœur semblait maintenant être en train de s'émietter lentement, savourant la souffrance qu'il causait à son maître. Graham serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il détacha ses yeux de la princesse et vît que derrière elle, une main appuyé sur son épaule, se tenait Killian. Son ami pleurait également, des larmes silencieuses avaient trouvé leur chemin le long de ses joues et il semblait avoir comprit. Il sentit sa tête être légèrement soulevée et posée sur quelque chose de plus confortable, ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva les yeux qu'il distingua clairement Regina, le visage fermé et les yeux rougis poser sa tête sur ses propres genoux. Elle semblait lui en vouloir, elle semblait être sur le point de hurler sa colère. Il lui avait mentit, il avait mentit à tout le monde... Encore une fois. Il pensait avoir le temps de rentrer à son royaume avant que cela ne se produise, ainsi il serait mort loin de tout ceux qu'il aimait, et tous l'auraient pensé heureux à reconstruire sa vie. Mais son plan avait échoué et il leur infligeait la pire des visions. Il était en train de s'éteindre aux yeux de tous. Il entendit Emma le supplier de ne pas les laisser, il cru comprendre Regina lui demander pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, répétant sans cesse "pourquoi" des sanglots dans la voix mais Killian resta silencieux. Il ferma un instant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçu Blanche et David à ses pieds se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'air effondré. La douleur se faisait de moins en moins présente mais il savait que c'était seulement parce que son corps se mourait. Il réussi à soulever son bras et très vite Emma comprit et lui attrapa la main qu'elle embrassa d'un baiser mouillé de larmes. Elle s'approcha de son visage et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front, elle semblait lui dire au revoir et soudain ses yeux se remplir à son tour de liquide salé. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer alors qu'Emma se détacha de lui pour s'éloigner au mieux de cette scène insupportable. Une nouvelle fois il souleva son bras et Killian vînt lui attraper la main pour lui donner une rapide accolade, Graham réussi à glisser quelques mots à son oreille:

"-Promet moi que dans ma vie prochaine elle sera à moi..."

Killian, le regard encré dans les yeux rougis de son ami ne pût que lui faire un signe léger de la tête pour lui accorder cette promesse avant de rejoindre la princesse. Le garde tourna la tête vers le couple princier et leur sourit afin de les rassurer. Tout irait bien maintenant. Son cœur se resserra une nouvelle fois et dans un dernier souffle il posa ses yeux sur Regina dont les larmes avaient finies par couler sur son visage pâli.

"Merci... Ma sœur. Furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça."

On entendit dans toute la salle les échos des pleures de Regina et c'est ainsi qu'Emma et Killian comprirent que leur ami s'en était allé. Lui qui leur avait apporté tant de joie n'était plus, et ne sera jamais plus.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est assez dramatique comme fin, mais bon je m'adresse à des CSers en puissance alors vous me direz "Ouai mais Emma et Killian sont ensemble ! :D" ! lol J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vous laissez me donner votre avis en review, moi, je vais me coucher. **_

_Kufi quand j'ai lu ta précédente review je me suis dit "Et merde..." Ahahah ! J'espère que tu n'en remettras !_


	14. Épilogue

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère aura su vous faire voyager dans mon petit monde rempli de fluffy, mais aussi de son petit lot de drame (et de pas mal de clichés, je l'avoue! Ahah !) ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant que je n'ai plus rien a poster ici, c'était un peu mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec vous (bon okay, sauf quand je prenais du retard, mais ce n'est arrivé que rarement... N'est-ce pas ?! :D) et du coup je pense que je vais vite me remettre à concocter une autre histoire (que j'ai déjà en tête !). J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous a plu et qu'elle saura vous plaire jusqu'à la fin avec cet épilogue ! Il est plutôt court mais c'est l'un des premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit lorsque j'ai eu cette idée de fic en tête et je pense qu'il n'y manque rien.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! :)**_

* * *

Elle s'avançait d'un pas certain vers l'autel qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche bustier qui dessinait sa silhouette à la perfection, les cheveux relevés en un chignon parfaitement soigné, elle resplendissait de beauté face à une foule qui n'avait que peu l'habitude de la voir ainsi apprêtée. Son homme, heureux, amoureux, l'attendait les mains jointes et un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, essayant de masquer tant bien que mal les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux à la vue de sa belle.

"-C'est exactement ce que je veux pour nous, Emma. Killian avait soufflé ces mots à l'oreille de sa princesse alors que Regina parcourait le peu de distance qui les séparait elle et son futur époux.

-Chut Killian ! On parlera plus tard ! Elle était envoutée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être dérangée.

Voilà trois années maintenant que Regina était devenue une amie proche de la famille royale et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait invité Killian, Emma et les Charmants à ce jour qui restera gravé à jamais dans son cœur.

-As-tu au moins entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui oui... Tais-toi maintenant... Elle n'avait pas prêter attention à un seul de ses mots.

-Emma... Il venait de prendre ses mains dans les siennes afin de la tourner vers lui et de plonger son regard océan dans le sien.

-... On parlera plus tard, le coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ai pu ajouter un mot. S'il te plait Killian, laisse moi apprécier la magie de ce mariage ! Son mariage !"

Le beau brun se mit à sourire face à l'attitude de sa princesse et ne pu que céder à sa requête, après tout ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

Durant la cérémonie, tous les regards étaient rivés sur Regina, tous, excepté un. Killian n'avait de cesse d'admirer sa belle, sa joie, chaque détails de son visage lorsque Robin jura fidélité à Regina jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, ses larmes coulées lorsque Regina se pencha enfin pour donner un tendre baiser à celui qui était à présent son mari, son sourire qui faisait briller une douce lueur dans ses yeux lorsque les mariés prirent le chemin emprunté par la belle brune quelques minutes plus tôt, main dans la main et sous les applaudissements des convives. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il voulait exactement la même chose pour lui et sa princesse et avait hâte de pouvoir enfin lui déclarer calmement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée, lors du bal organisé en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, qu'il réussi a rassembler tout le courage dont il avait besoin et emmena Emma à l'écart des festivités.

"-Où m'emmènes-tu comme ça Killian ? Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que les deux amoureux marchaient sans que le beau brun n'est adressé un mot à la princesse.

-C'est une surprise !"

Ils traversaient un long champs éclairé par les derniers rayons d'un soleil couchant, le paysage inondé de couleurs chaudes.

"-J'ai trouvé cet endroit tout à l'heure, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ils venaient de s'arrêter prêt d'une petite étendue d'eau dont la couleur rosée d'un ciel qui s'éteint doucement se reflétait à la surface. Deux immenses arbres courbés se joignaient en un arc devant eux et donnaient l'impression d'une porte menant tout droit au paradis.

-C'est magnifique ! Avait soufflé Emma les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

-C'est un endroit de rêve, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire...

Le brun se grattait à présent derrière l'oreille et Emma comprit que la conversation allait être sérieuse. Il était gêné, elle le savait. Après un léger raclement de gorge, il reprit tout en attrapant les mains de sa belle:

-... Mon amour, avant de comprendre tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi je n'avais pas réalisé l'énorme trou à combler qui se trouvait dans mon cœur. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour enfin oser t'avouer les sentiments ravageurs que j'avais pour toi et... Et depuis, Emma, je sens mon cœur se remplir de bonheur chaque jour. Ton amour me fait vivre, respirer, et il m'a fait renaître. J'ai la certitude, et j'en ai été sûr dès la première fois où mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, dès l'instant où j'ai pu lire à travers ton regard les sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard, dès que j'ai pu t'entendre me dire "je t'aime" ou encore au moment où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois et toutes ces fois où tu m'as tenue la mains, où tu m'as enlacé tendrement, où tu m'as souffler des mots doux à l'oreille ou tout simplement en te regardant vivre au quotidien, j'ai su Emma que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. C'est une évidence, et j'aimerais aujourd'hui que l'on officialise cette évidence. J'ai envie d'exposer cette évidence aux yeux de tous alors, Emma, je vais te poser cette simple question et pourtant si compliquer à dire, ma princesse... Mon amour, Emma, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

La belle n'avait cessé de pleurer silencieusement face au discours du beau brun et resta sans voix un petit moment. Killian sentait ses mains trembler sous ses doigts et fût rapidement soulagé de voir un sourire étrange dû aux nombreuses larmes qui inondaient son visage, mais un sourire tout de même, illuminer ses yeux émeraudes.

-Emma... Il faut que tu me donnes une réponse. N'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire doucement.

-Tu permets Jones ! J'essaie de m'en remettre ! Répondit la princesse d'un air faussement agacé entre deux sanglots.

-Emma...

-Oui.

-Il faut que tu me répondes, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas comme ça !

-Oui, Killian ! Oui !"

Le beau brun réalisa soudainement ce que sa princesse venait de lui dire. Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte dans laquelle les deux riaient aux éclats, s'embrassaient et tournoyaient afin de témoigner de leur immense joie. Bientôt la belle se fera appeler Princesse Emma Jones.

* * *

"-Et il est parti... nous laissant tous. Il n'est devenu qu'un souvenir, un souvenir qui aujourd'hui encore rempli mon cœur de bonheur. Un souvenir qui ne me quittera jamais. Il était mon premier amour, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il est celui qui m'a appris à aimer, à aimer la vie, à m'aimer moi-même, et surtout à aimer votre père. Jamais je ne l'oublierais... Avait répété Emma tandis que Killian s'approchait lentement de celle qui était bien vite devenue son épouse."

Il se stoppa un instant, contemplant le tableau familiale qui s'offrait à sa vue. Un petit garçon à la crinière châtain clair en bataille était assis aux côtés de sa mère, un large sourire sur le visage et le regard d'un bleu océan, tourné vers la belle, empli d'admiration. Il avait les yeux de son père, on le lui avait souvent fait remarquer. Les deux petits trous, entre ses dents, qui faisaient défaut à ce sourire indiquait qu'il devait avoir environs six ans. Sur les genoux d'Emma se tenait bien blottie une petite fille plus jeune encore que l'enfant, ses boucles blondes venaient lui cacher de temps en temps ses yeux d'un gris troublant lorsque le vent soufflait plus fort, et elle souriait également, écoutant attentivement l'histoire de sa mère. Ils se réunissaient souvent sur ce banc, en face de cette fontaine. Rien n'avait changé dans le château hormis les nouveaux échos des rires des enfants qui réjouissaient tout le monde y compris Blanche et David comblés de bonheur depuis qu'ils étaient devenu grand-parents.

Killian s'approcha de sa famille et passa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son épouse pour signaler sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun et lui sourit amoureusement. Leur amour n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des années, les naissances de leurs enfants venant renforcer encore plus ce lien si particulier qui les liait.

"-Nous ne pourront jamais l'oublier. Corrigea-t-il en souriant à son tour à Emma.

Elle passa sa main délicatement sur la joue de son mari et il essuya une unique larme d'un baiser qu'il déposa à la commissure des lèvres de la belle.

-Oui. Avait-elle simplement répondu.

-Mais maman... Tu l'aimais plus que Papa ?! Le petit garçon venait d'interrompre ses parents, les yeux grands ouverts et légèrement inquiet de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir.

-Je le pensais, mais j'ai appris à aimer votre père d'un amour inconditionnel, il était à cette époque mon meilleur ami, il l'est toujours mais il est également tellement bien plus. Je peux vous assurer les enfants que passer le reste de ma vie aux côtés de mon meilleur ami a été une bénédiction pour moi. Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde... Avec mes deux bébés évidement. Dit-elle en se penchant vers sa fille pour lui donner de multiples baisers sur le visage tandis qu'elle enlaçait son fils de sa main libre et commençait à le chatouiller gaiement.

-On est plus des bébés ! Avait-il alors répliqué entre deux éclats de rire. Maman, stop !

-Bien sûr que si vous êtes encore des bébés, avait reprit Killian. Vous serez toujours nos bébés ! Viens par là Liam ! Ajouta-t-il tout en attrapant son fils sous les bras pour l'installer sur ses épaules.

Ce prénom avait été choisi en souvenir de cet ami qu'il considérait comme son frère bien qu'il ne l'ai plus revu depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. En effet il avait été la première personne à se soucier de Killian, il l'avait aidé dans ses pires moments et jamais il ne l'oublierait. Le choix avait vite était fait pour le prénom de leur premier enfant, d'autant plus qu'il plaisait énormément à Emma. Ils avaient également pensé à "Graham" mais avaient fini par éloigner l'idée, la mort de leur ami étant peut être à cette époque bien trop présente dans leurs esprits. Ils avaient choisi pour la petite fille Nila, qui désignait parfois la lune et parfois la mer. Sa naissance prématurée lors d'une balade nocturne sous le clair de lune les avait rapidement décidé, encore aujourd'hui ils se plaisaient à raconter à quel point elle les avait effrayé alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née.

-Et toi aussi tu l'aimais papa ? Reprit le jeune Liam une fois calmé, ses deux petites mains enveloppant le visage de son père. Tu n'étais pas en colère qu'il soit amoureux de maman ?

-Il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami, oui je l'aimais, sa mort m'a beaucoup peiné. J'ai été jaloux, triste aussi, mais en colère, non jamais. Ni contre votre mère, ni contre Graham. Pas pour ces raisons là en tous cas ajouta-t-il doucement.

-Graham à su me mettre sur le route de votre père et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Je vous souhaite de trouver l'amour tout comme moi, car une fois qu'il frappe, tout est différent, j'ai eu la chance de le vivre une première fois avec Graham, bien que ce fût vite expédier, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire, et j'ai la chance de pouvoir le vivre plus intensément et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours auprès de votre père... Graham a été l'ange gardien qui m'a aidé à construire cette vie remplie d'amour et de bonheur.

Un long silence suivi ce discours qui avait encore une fois ému Emma aux larmes. La perte du garde était passée depuis longtemps à présent mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours très touchée lorsqu'elle évoquait leur histoire.

-T'es triste maman ?

-Émue mon amour et nostalgique... Il était vraiment un homme formidable ! Reprit-elle en un sourire quelque peu crispé.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a son nom de gravé sur la fontaine ?!

-On a simplement voulu lui rendre hommage. Sa perte à été une terrible épreuve pour toute la famille, il a changé nos vies. Avait alors reprit Killian.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé ? Le petit Liam était curieux de tout savoir.

-Tu ne nous as jamais demandé... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Avait alors déclaré la belle blonde en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

L'enfant se mit à nouveau à rire, satisfait des réponses qu'il avait pu tirer de sa mère. Il fini tout de même par se dire qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer ce Graham et qu'il était dommage qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

-Maman, on peut rentrer maintenant ? La voix cristalline de Nila était sortie de nul part, la fillette semblant soudainement fatiguée.

-Oui il est temps de faire ta sieste mon cœur, tu m'as l'air épuisée."

Emma se leva, lova sa fille contre sa hanche et passa sa main libre dans le dos de Killian afin de lui donner une légère accolade. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'aux portes du château. Ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais et jamais rien ne pourrait venir entacher cette parfaite toile de bonheur.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! C'est ainsi que se termine cette fic ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience, et j'espère vous retrouver rapidement pour une future histoire avec nos deux loulous (évidement ! :D) !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, merci aux followers et à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leur favoris, et merci aux lecteurs plus discrets qui sont quand même arrivé au bout de cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas si c'est énorme ou non, mais c'est ma première fic sur ce site et on est proche des 5000 vues, pour moi c'est énorme en tous cas ! (peut être qu'on les atteindra avec ce chapitre ! Ihih)**_

_**Vraiment un grand MERCI à vous tous, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me faisait plaisir de voir que mon histoire pouvait plaire à quelques personnes !**_

_**On se retrouve je pense très vite (je suis bientôt en vacances, donc qui dit vacances dit plus de temps pour écrire ! J'ai hâte ! :D) et je souhaite quand même de bonne vacances à ceux qui y ont déjà droit !**_

_**Bisous mes très chers mates ! ;)**_


End file.
